¿Como diste vuelta mi vida?
by Roxa Arce
Summary: No soy de los que les agrade el cambio, pero de la nada aparecio un tornado en la puerta de mi casa con nombre y apellido. Y quiero escaparme del ojo, ¿me ayudas por favor?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Cómo diste vuelta mi vida?**

**Introducción**

Por más que quiera admitirlo no soy de los chicos que consiguen muchas mujeres, soy lo que llaman nerd, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Tampoco tengo muchos amigos, a decir verdad jamás tuve cerca a ninguna persona que decidiera pasar su tiempo libre conmigo, la mayoría de las ocasiones siempre terminaba solo.

Esa siempre fue mi vida, nunca creí que cambiaria, aun sigo sin creerlo, por más que quiera negarlo se que debo encontrar el modo de sentirme acompañado, conocer gente nueva y tener la vida que muchos tienen. Pero soy un antisocial, no puedo cambiarlo.

Me acabo de dar cuenta que empecé algo depresivo ¿no creen? Ni siquiera me presente, eso es una vergüenza, estoy poniendo en ridículo a toda mi familia. Debo seguir con mis tradiciones, la más importante de ellas es la que hare ahora, decirles quien soy y cuál es mi historia.

Soy Eriol Hiragizawa tengo apenas 19 años de edad, soy todo un joven, un pequeño niño con deseos de jugar videojuegos todo el día, mientras que estoy acostado en mi cama sin moverme ni un centímetro.

No trabajo, no salgo de mi casa, no tengo amigos (eso ya lo dije), mis padres han muerto dejándome una fortuna para gastar (lo que me permite no trabajar, quiero aclarar), mis abuelos no me hablan y lo más importante de todo no tengo novia, si la tuviera, sentiría pena por ella.

No crean que por contarles esto, querrá decir que estoy dispuesto a dar un giro de 180° a mi vida, como si eso fuera posible. No, les cuento esto porque mi existencia tendrá un verdadero giro de 360°, si tremendo giro.

Porque de un día para otro me encontré rodeado de algo que no sé ni que es, si, soy inteligente pero no tengo idea de cómo me metí en esto. Y por esa simple razón les tengo que contar que demonios me paso, capaz que por milagro de dios ustedes sepan cómo sacarme de esta.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que les guste y les agradezco que le hayan dado una oportunidad.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	2. Chapter 1: El Arte del Picante

**Capitulo 1: El Arte del Picante**

Mi día empezó relativamente normal, me levante a las 6 de la mañana para jugar mario kart, estuve ahí durante más de tres horas sin descansar. Al llegar las nueve decidí meterme en youtube para relajar las manos un poco ya que me estaban doliendo como el demonio.

Para las 11 decidí salir a comprar comida hecha antes que los viejitos decidieran hacer exactamente lo mismo, junto con los empresarios y los adolecentes que salen del colegio, pero me distraje en una tienda de comic que había en el camino, como siempre me pasa.

Al llegar al supermercado me encontré con miles de personas que lo inundaban con olor a perfume, desodorante y sudor. Esto es lo que más odio de las personas esa necesidad casi instintiva de oler distinto, me provoca arcadas solo de acercarme.

Me conduje hasta la rotisería intentando sin mucho éxito que me pasen por arriba, una anciana de unos 60 (capaz) me dio un codazo en el estomago, aun puedo ver estrellitas como en los dibujitos animados de mi infancia. Cuando al fin pude alcanzar un numero y llegar al mostrador, un empresario me empujo ya que según él me había colado, después las empleadas tuvieron que comentarle que iba por numero (no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos).

Pero en este día como cualquier otro, en donde lo único que deseo es comer y me encuentro en un partido de rugby profesional, fue cuando la conocí a ella. Si a la persona causate desde ese momento de todo mi sufrimiento y confusión, pero no quiero que la odien desde el inicio, mejor les cuento como nos conocimos.

Después de pedir mi comida (que me llevo un buen tiempo y golpes) intente seguir mi camino hacia el cajero, cuando me lleve por delante a una muy pobre anciana, que me pateo la cabeza por ser maleducado. Obviamente no pude decir nada ya que…bueno educación es lo principal, pero eso no evito que me puteara de pies a cabeza, maldiciendo a mis padres en el camino, terminando con "tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores"

Por supuesto me dieron ganas de decirle, que si pero no me enseñaron a aguantar a una anciana y tampoco a esquivar a una que se mete en mi camino. Pero por supuesto solo agache la cabeza sin decir absolutamente nada y seguí con mi camino, ignorándola por completo, como suelo hacer.

Pero al esperar en la gran fila, una mano apareció en mi hombro golpeándome suavemente, digo suavemente por que en todo el día me habían dado golpes que dejan moretones. Al girar me encontré con una chica bastante linda de ojos violetas, con una gran sonrisa y un cabello largo y negro, jamás había visto a una chica tan linda en mi vida, tampoco una me habría hablado.

_Deberías haberle dicho a esa señora que tenía que callarse –su voz era melódica, seguramente es cantante.

_Me educaron para no hacer eso precisamente –asistió con la cabeza, para mirar a su alrededor, buscando algo, pero suspiro agotada para después mirarme nuevamente.

_A mi me encantaría decirle un poco de lo que pienso –esta chica es problemática.

_ ¿Te gusta atacar a todos? –Me mira confundida, tiene un fruncido bastante tierno –creo que sí.

_No se niño, pero te diré esto, ¿Qué es la vida sin algo de picante? –me sujeto el brazo al decir esto, iniciando lo que yo llamo la cuenta regresiva al desastre.

_ ¿Picante?, ¿A qué te refieres? –apenas la conozco y ya sabía que me traería problemas.

_Me decidí…porque me agradas tanto –me miro con una sonrisa, que tarde en descubrir que era malévola –hare que tu vida de un giro por completo, enseñándote…escucha…el arte del picante.

_ ¿El qué?

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Me alegra que les haya dado curiosidad el fic, esa era la meta, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. No se olviden de comentar, me ayudaría.**

**Nos Vemos **


	3. Chapter 2: Paso 1: Cerradura Abierta

**Capitulo 2: Paso 1: Cerradura Abierta**

No sé cómo me metí en esto, soy honesto se los aseguro, las relaciones publicas no son lo mío, pero por milagro de dios, me encuentro caminando hacia mi casa acompañado de una mujer. Una muy linda cabe aclarar, no estoy acostumbrado que me presten tanta atención, menos aun de alguien capaz de ser una modelo profesional.

Solo lo único que entendía por seguro es que jamás me había pasado, por lo que no sé muy bien como se supone que tenga que reaccionar o como debo actuar. Creo que estoy en shock, si probablemente debe ser eso, porque no puedo razonar muy bien que digamos.

_Estas muy calladito –me miro con una sonrisa mientras caminaba alegre llamando la atención de todas las personas que nos pasaban –soy Tomoyo por cierto.

_Eriol, ¿Por qué me acompañas a mi casa? –se detuvo durante unos instantes mientras que pensaba para después continuar como si nada.

_No lo sé solo te seguí, como dije pretendo enseñarte el arte del picante –cierto como olvidarlo, aun que ahora que lo pienso no tengo la mas mínima idea de que habla.

_Exactamente que es ese arte –se detuvo por completo girando hacia mí, con una enorme sonrisa y una luz especial en sus ojos.

_Es el arte de decir lo que realmente quieres decir, lo que te cayas, lo que encierras en lo más profundo de tu ser y que quiere escapar, eso que le da picante a la vida –jamás escuche como una persona puede engañarse con tanta convicción de que cada palabra que dice es santa.

_Increíble, ¿tiene pasos? –continuo caminando mientras asentía con la cabeza, por extraño que suene llegamos a mi casa en un suspiro, cosa nueva –aquí me detengo.

_Bien Eriol, vendré a buscarte mas tarde, tipo 5 e iniciaremos con la fase de 1 de la dominación del arte del picante –eso suena raro no importa de dónde lo mires.

_Te gusta decir arte del picante ¿verdad?

_Si –se dio media vuelta para empezar a correr no sin antes lanzarme un beso y decirme –pero te arrebate una sonrisa, así que tu también deseas aprender.

No tengo la menor idea de cuando deje escaparla, de cuando me sentí cómodo con ella, pero de algo estoy completamente seguro me voy a arrepentir de haber bajado la guardia. Ella me recuerda a unos de esos animales típicos de documentales, "separan al más débil para atacarlo y devorarlo", me pregunto cómo encaja en mi situación.

Entre a mi casa, para sentarme frente a la computadora, comer y jugar, es algo rutinario, pero tengo un nudo en el estomago por lo que se aproxima. Así que intentar manejar controles complicados con la cabeza en otro sitio que da como resultado, (para aquellos a los que no le ha pasado) que te coman los Zombie, una y otra vez, durante 2 horas.

Hasta que te cansas, por lo que decides hacer otra cosa como lavar, olvidando que los blancos van con los blancos, imagínense donde esta mi cabeza que ahora tengo un calzoncillo rosa. Por eso me quede sentado en la sala de mi casa pensando en lo que me esperaba, lo cual estoy más que seguro no era nada bueno.

El timbre sonó sacándome de mi trance, provocando que mi corazón corriera una maratón en mi pecho. Al abrir la puerta estaba ella con esa sonrisa extraña en su rostro, preparada para lo que sea.

_ ¿Listo para lo que vendrá a continuación? –no.

_Listo, ¿como se supone que comienza esto? –me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero verla tan emocionada me hacía sentir raro.

_Bueno realizaremos el paso 1 del arte del picante –aquí viene otro nombre extraño –yo lo llamo, Cerradura abierta.

_Es broma verdad, ¿cerradura abierta? No sé ni que significa –ella entro como si fuera su casa para sentarse en el sillón, ¿esto es normal?

_Es simple, en este paso, tu tarea es empezar a destruir la cerradura que encierra a tu corazón, es hora de que digas lo que quieres decir –maravilloso –y no me refiero a insultos, sino a algo más simple, la verdad.

_ ¿Se supone que entienda lo que acabas de decir? –hizo un extraño gesto con las cejas.

_Empecemos -¿seré invisible? –dime ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

_Eso es trampa, no sabré nada de mujeres, pero sé que no importa lo que diga te enojaras -¿se está riendo? Lo sabía era una trampa.

_Por supuesto, tienes que entender que a veces por más que quieres las personas se ofenden, pero eso no tiene que detenerte, sino impulsarte –ahora entiendo aun menos.

_Explícate mejor

_Mejor empecemos, dime ¿cuántos años crees que tengo? –esto es malo, tengo un mal presentimiento, no me educaron para esto.

_ ¿18?

_Pareces asustado, esto será más divertido de lo que pensé –si y esto será más doloroso de lo que yo pensé –ahora dime, ¿Cuántos años realmente crees que tengo? Sin mentir esta vez.

_No te mentí –me miro atentamente, diablos ¿Cómo lo hace? -15.

_Ves ¿fue tan malo? –Si –tienes que aprender que incluso si mientes la otra persona puede saberlo y ofenderse, por lo que es mejor que se ofenda por la verdad ¿no crees?

_Sigo sin entender.

_Eres un poco lento mi amigo, siguiente pregunta ¿vivo con mis padres? –si tiene 15 se supone que sí, pero algo en ella me hace ver que no.

_No.

_Me gusta este cambio lo dijiste con más confianza –bien por mí.

_ ¿Me dirás las respuestas correctas? –Negó con la cabeza –es decir que nunca sabré si le acerté.

_Más o menos, jamás le preguntes a una mujer la edad, la ofende aun mas que lo hagas a que adivines –no entiendo al sexo femenino –siguiente, esta es la más difícil, ¿te parezco madura?

_ ¿Madura? –Asiente -¿Cómo la fruta?

_Bueno ahora sé que eres pervertido -¿Qué dije? –no me refiero al intelecto, ¿te parece que tomo decisiones acorde a mi edad?

_Estas dentro de una casa de un chico que no conoces, es más que obvio, que no –ella empieza a reír como si hubiera contado un chiste -¿Qué dije?

_Tienes razón, nada mas –esta chica es algo rara –pero tendrás que mejorar aun mas, tiene que salir natural.

_Lo que me estás diciendo es que no te iras de mi casa hasta que creas que lo logre.

_Ya nos estamos entendiendo.

Lo siguiente en varias semanas fue responder preguntas ridículas sobre ella misma, supuestamente para abrir mi cerradura interna como lo llama ella, en su vida pasada fue hippie lo juro o tal vez ahora.

Para después me sacara a la calle a hablar con personas con el mismo extraño objetivo como si a mí me fascinara sociabilizar, créanme estar tanto tiempo con esta mujer no fue el plan inicial. Me apiado de mi persona.

**Gracias por leer y por comentar.**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero que les guste y disculpen por la tardanza, no se olviden de comentar ayuda mucho.**

**Nos Vemos **


	4. Chapter 3: Paso 2: La Verdad Escupida

**Capitulo 3: Paso 2: La Verdad Escupida.**

_Vamos, tienes que intentarlo aun mas Eriol, sino no tiene ningún sentido –esta chica podría ser la persona más molesta de todo el planeta.

_Te ves hermosa el día de hoy, pero me encantaría que te depilaras primero –empezó a reír, descostillándose de la risa, daba vueltas de un lado para otro, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? – ¿te vas a quedar riendo todo el día?

_Lo siento, pero tienes que abrirte mas, a todas las mujeres les gustan que las insulten un poco -¿a qué mujeres? –bueno no a todas, pero las que saldrían contigo si.

_ ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? estoy seguro que acabas de decir que nadie cuerdo saldría conmigo –se quedó callada, para asistir –me alegro que nos entendamos tan bien.

_Relájate, solo soy honesta, ¿recuerdas? –por supuesto, me molesto los últimos 3 días a que debía ser honesto, eso le da picante a la vida, aunque no quisiera quemarme –bien al menos avanzamos a paso lento pero seguro.

_Bien por mí, cual es el paso dos de la ridiculez picante –levanto una ceja, para levantarse e ir a la cocina, me encanta como se maneja, como si estuviera en su propia casa.

_El paso dos tiene un nombre genial y es más complicado que el paso uno –dios me libre, que se apiadan de mi –lo decidí llamar…La Verdad Escupida.

_ ¿El Paso 2 La Verdad Escupida? -¿Dónde saca esos nombres? Esta chica tiene algo en la maldita cabeza.

_Vamos di lo que piensas, de eso se trata este paso, de decir lo primero que piensas…escúpelo –como le gusta molestar a esta chica.

_ De acuerdo ¿tu mama te dejo caer cuando eras bebe? –si se está meando de la risa, creo que se mojo los pantalones, no entiendo nada.

_A decir verdad creo que sí, mi padre siempre lo dice -¿esta bromeando? –te estaba cargando, eres demasiado fácil.

Como es posible que sea tan pesada, el timbre sonó, la comida llego, desde los últimas semanas ella ha estado comiendo todas las noches conmigo. Casi como si viviéramos juntos, es sumamente extraño, jamás tuve novia, pero estoy seguro que seria así, lo único que le falta seria dormir en mi casa, aunque algunos días se queda, es como tener una piyamada.

_Supongo que te quedaras como siempre.

_Supones bien, después de todo nunca he rechazado una comida gratis –esperaba que pagara la mitad pero al parecer no será el caso.

_Genial.

Comimos en silencio como siempre lo hacíamos, a veces hablábamos sobre nuestra vida, aunque ella no solía decir nada acerca de su familia. Me da mala espina realmente me intriga saber más de ella, de algo estoy seguro, es soltera.

_ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Ella me asistió con la cabeza, pero no me estaba prestando atención -¿cuántos años tienes?

Se quedo congelada, sin contestar solo me miro completamente seria, hasta que después de unos minutos empezó a reír sin parar, de nuevo. Me pregunto si en algún momento dejara de reír, abra alguna enfermedad que lo evite, no me importaría rezar para que se la contagien.

_ ¿En que estas pensando? –estaba agitada después de reír tanto.

_En si es posible que dejes de reírte de mí –levanto los brazos en señal de rendirse.

_Tengo 18 Eriol –no lo parece –siempre me han dicho que luzco mucho menor.

_Es verdad.

_ ¿Quieres que te de un consejo? –genial otro más.

_Incluso si te digo que no, me lo dirás –asistió para acomodarse mejor en la silla.

_Es mejor lucir joven -¿Qué concejo es ese? –te ayuda a engañar mejor.

_ ¿Por qué no me extraña de ti?

_Por que nos estamos empezando a conocer, mi pequeño saltamontes -¿Por qué me llamo saltamontes? –bueno me voy y si tomare un taxi no te preocupes mi caballero de armadura oxidada.

_Soy educado y siempre busco evitar que una mujer se meta en problemas.

_Tendrás trabajo conmigo –ya lo creo, estoy seguro que voy a envejecer joven –pero será mejor que te prepares mañana será un día nuevo.

_ ¿Otro paso que deba aprender?

_No mejoraremos el segundo, te queda mucho que aprender –me siento en la escuela de nuevo.

_Bien por mí.

Se levanto con una sonrisa, para irse sin ni siquiera despedirse adecuadamente, salió por la puerta como todos los días. Esta chica es capaz de generarme una ulcera, como es posible que me de tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo, tiene que ser un don o algo por el estilo, siento que invite a un vampiro a mi casa.

A la mañana siguiente no fue nada de otro mundo me pude levantar con tranquilidad, cosa que no he logrado en los últimos días y jugar videojuegos hasta la tarde. Pero como siempre me paso, algo tiene que interrumpir mi momento de relax máximo, para arruinarlo por completo, en este caso fue Tomoyo, con su sonrisa y arrogancia característica.

_ ¿Preparado? –con ambas manos en la cintura, me daba mala espina, está tramando algo –perfecto, sígueme no tenemos mucho tiempo.

_ ¿Ni un hola o cómo vas? –como siempre me ignora, para que usare mi poder de invisibilidad, para molestarla, si sería un buen motivo y todos me apoyarían, me harían un desfile de carrosas.

Nos detuvimos en el centro de la ciudad, miles de personas pasaban todos los días, caminaban con total tranquilidad, los niños jugaban en el parque que se encontraba justo en el medio, los ancianos sentados en la puerta de su casa charlando y comiendo bocadillos. Mientras los adolecentes se juntaban en grupos en la mitad de la calle para molestar a los que paseaban en sus autos.

_ ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –ella señalo al un grupo de mujeres muy especifico, a las que salen de compras para gastar la plata de sus esposos en cuestión de minutos.

_Quiero que vayas ahí y hables con una de ellas –porque demonios…-y le digas lo primero que te viene a la mente.

_ ¿Así que el objetivo de este pasó es que me den una piña un par de esposos celosos?

_Bueno, puede ser, estoy algo aburrida –debí verlo venir.

_ ¿Por qué lo haría?

_Porque yo te lo digo o...-me miro con esa mirada tan maligna –te hare la vida imposible, pequeño Eriol.

Trague saliva ruidosamente ganándome una sonrisa de su parte, por lo que me encamine sabiendo que después de haber convivido tan poco tiempo con ella, es capaz de hacer las locuras más grandes del planeta con tal de dejar su punto claro. Me dirigí a una mujer muy hermosa cabe aclarar que tenía un millón de bolsas de zapatos muy costosos, ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensé?

_Debe ser genial tener a un anciano que le compre cosas –sí, soy más idiota de lo que pensé o al menos eso crearía si ella no me hubiera contestado esto:

_Si estoy esperando a que estire la pata, puedes darme tu numero, si quieres que nos encontremos cuando pase –me asombran las mujeres, no las entiendo cómo se darán cuenta, pero tampoco entiendo a mi propio sexo, sobre todo porque le di un numero falso con tal de zafarme de la situación.

Por lo que camine hacia una Tomoyo descostillada de la risa con un número telefónico en mi mano, siempre es bueno experimentar cosas nuevas en la vida. Porque si, aunque no lo crean jamás una mujer me había dado su número telefónico ni su email.

_ ¿Cómo te fue campeón? –como si no lo supiera.

_Bien, asombroso.

_Oh, vamos conseguiste una cita.

_Una cita futurística eso no cuenta –por que se sigue riendo, que tiene de cómico.

_ ¿Qué tiene? Probablemente ni de esas tenias antes de conocerme.

_Lo más triste es que es verdad –eso solo logro que se riera más fuerte.

_No fue tan mal, era linda.

_Si, toquetona también y estoy seguro que si hubiera sido menor de edad eso no la detendría.

_Probablemente, pero olvídalo –me dio vuelta encarando nuevamente al mismo grupo de mujeres –inténtalo de nuevo.

Respire fuertemente para encaminarme, esta vez me dirigí a una mujer que no era tan linda como la anterior pero tenía una cabellera rubia y larga, tenia aun mas cantidad de bolsas pero esta vez eran de bolsos, lo cual no le vi el sentido ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensé?

_Debe ser terrible que te metan los cuernos y desahogarse comprando.

Les diría que paso a continuación pero no lo recuerdo muy bien que digamos, solo sé que su rostro se transformo por completo en una careta de mármol solido y su mano se volvió en humo para dejar mi mejilla en rojo fuego. Eso no fue lo que me hizo desmayar si se lo preguntan, lo que sí lo hizo fue un dolor agudo en mi entrepierna que me saco lagrimas de los ojos, lo siguiente fue la acera y pam…borrón absoluto, recuérdenme no hacer lo que Tomoyo dice por favor, quiero tener herencia.

**Gracias por leer y por comentar.**

**Aparecí nuevamente, realmente lo lamento pero la vida real toco la puerta y bueno tuve que abrir, espero que les haya gustado, hasta yo me reí al escribirlo, extrañaba hacerlo, no olviden dejar su cometario lo agradecería.**

**Nos Vemos hasta la próxima **


	5. Capitulo 4: Paso 3: La manipulación

**Capitulo 4: Paso 3: La manipulación por un buen motivo.**

Despertar en un hospital, con una mujer durmiendo arriba mío, no era exactamente lo más normal del planeta, a decir verdad no sabía que pensar, estoy ahora algo pasmado. Aun más cuando veo sentado frente a mí a un joven de cabello castaño completamente dormido, ¿Por qué me sorprende? Simple, no tengo la mas mínima idea de quién demonios es.

_Despertaste aumm…-Tomoyo me miro con los ojos apenas abiertos, bostezando cada tanto y con una sonrisa calmada, así no parecería que fuera una maldita loca de remate.

_Si, aunque capaz sea mejor que duerma nuevamente, aun me estalla la maldita cabeza –el joven dormido abrió los ojos claramente enojado.

_ ¿Podrían hablar más bajo? Camine no se cuentos kilómetros trayendo a un chico de lo más pesado.

_ ¿Se supone que deba disculparme? Me debías una Shao, nada de quejas, después de todo yo le debía a Eriol –se cruzo de brazos negando la cabeza.

_Uno comete un pequeño error y se lo reprochan el resto de la vida –la mire sin entender muy bien de que se trataba, ella solo me miro con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Quieres oír una historia interesante?

_No se vale, ni se quien es el chico ¿Por qué se la contaras?

_Porque quiero –resoplo enojado solo para ponerse mas cómodo en la silla –veras Eriol te contare como conocí al pequeño Shao.

_Espero que no igual que yo –ella se rio pero negó con la cabeza.

__Lo conocí a los 14 años de edad, hace poco ¿no crees?, yo siempre solía caminar por las calles saltando, mirando cómo la gente se mataba a puteadas cada vez que podía, era entretenido y parte de mi rutina, aun hoy en día nunca la he roto, la modifico, si, pero romperla jamás._

_Siempre el mismo camino para ir a mi casa, la panadería, los videojuegos, las tiendas, los supermercados, supongo que por esa razón siempre fue fácil saber donde estoy. Pero como decía, después de la caminata iba a la escuela para estudiar las pelotudeces de siempre, lengua era una de esas materias que me daban muchos problemas ¿sabes?, pero matemáticas era la más divertidas, pregúntame porque._

_Síguele el juego chico, no se detendrá hasta que lo hagas.

_De acuerdo, ¿Por qué?

__Por mi prima, ella es una de esas personas que hacen que tu vida sea mucho más fácil y relajada, solo por su sonrisa, forma de ser, veras ella es una niña, por más que sea una adulta es una niña, con sus pecas y ojos verdes enormes, que te hipnotizan._

_Como iba diciendo veras las clases de matemática son las peores para ella, porque no es buena con los numero, a decir verdad es terrible para todo lo que sea problemáticas o funciones. Por esa razón es tan divertida verla ahí concentrada por completo en su hoja, con las cejas fruncidas, los ojos achicados intentando ver una respuesta que no está ahí._

_Escribiendo una vez, borrando, volviendo a escribir solo para borrar, como te darás cuenta era mi entretenimiento cotidiano, solo verla en ese estado hacia que el día valiera la pena. Las penas, las tristezas, los malos tragos todo olvidado solo al recordar ese instante, incluso ahora me sirve para desees trazarme._

_Por esa razón no es de extrañarse que Shaoran Li el chico más popular de toda la escuela fijo su atención en ella. Con sus grandes pectorales, sus ojos marrones, su mirada penetrante y su cabello despelotado, que enamoraría a cualquier mujer solo con su sonrisa. Pero para su desgracia la joven Sakura no sabía de su existencia, solo seguía adelante como si fuera parte de la pared._

_Fue en ese momento que Shaoran, decidió pedirle la ayuda a la prima de Sakura para poder enamorarla, pero esta mostro indiferencia ante el tema, sobre todo porque jamás le importo en que su prima obtuviera un novio, compartirla le rompía el corazón._

_Después de varias veces que apareció en su casa, esta decidió ayudarle, sobre todo cuando escucho a su persona favorita hablar cosas maravillosas sobre él, como si fuera un príncipe azul en su caballo blanco, romántico y cursi al mismo tiempo._

___No me dijiste que ella sentía algo por mi –ella siguió ignorándolo por completo.

__Decidí que me divertiría a costa de ambos, solo para poder entretenerme durante un tiempo, durante unos días les dije a ambos que no sentían nada por el otro, me sentí culpable durante unas horas pero se me paso rapidito._

_Cuando me aburrí pensé durante días en cómo podría divertirme, hasta que pensé, que tal si hacemos que se crucen por accidente, solo para separarse de forma aun mas accidentada, solo necesitaba a un par de niños amables, a un hermano enojado y unas hermanas entrometidas._

_El primer encuentro fue en un parque donde se encontraron por casualidad frente al pingüino distintivo, un niño pequeño que derrama algo "por accidente" mojándole los pantalones cuando ella se da vuelta, para que una llamada de su hermana lo interrumpiera antes de poder defenderse quejándose de que se hubiera meado nuevamente en la cama._

____ ¿Tu…y ellas…son unas malditas h…de…p…te das cuenta de cuan humillado me sentí ese día? –al parecer realmente le hizo eso, si definitivamente es hija del demonio.

_ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

__Estaba aburrida, tenía que divertirme, aunque lo que hice después fue aun mejor, fuimos en una excursión escolar, a un museo, pude ver como Shao fue al baño, antes con la ayuda de un conserje muy amigable cambie el cartel que indica cual es el baño de mujeres y cual el de los hombres, para que cuando Sakura fuera al baño, fuera muy cómico, cuando se encontraron los dos adentro preguntándose quién demonios se había equivocado._

___Sabía que había sido alguien, pensé que fue el tonto de Takashi.

__Como si él pudiera idear semejante plan, vamos me decepcionas Shao, como sea en otra ocasión fue durante una clase de gimnasia, jajá, dios mío no sabía que tan competitivos eran ambos, pero cuando le dije a el que ella había dicho que era pésimo jugando futbol, y cuando le dije a ella lo mismo, o por dios debiste verlos, estuvieron discutiendo durante horas, pegándose en la cancha._

_Así que debo suponer que cada discusión que tuvimos fue tu culpa.

_Exactamente ¿cuánto tardaste en juntarlos?

_Aproximadamente unos 2 años.

_ ¿Estuviste jugando con sus vidas durante dos años?

__Puedes ponerlo con esas palabras, pero al fin de todo ya están juntos ¿no? Después de una hermosa cita en la que se miraron a los ojos tiernamente sin despegarlos, con unas sonrisas que cubrían todo su rostro, la belleza tocando a la puerta._

_Fue de película a decir verdad, por más que algunos quieran negarlo ver como se decían mutuamente, cansados de tanto pelear, lo mucho que se amaban, fue un momento que quedara en la memoria de todos los presentes y de las futuras generaciones de la familias Li y Kinomoto, ya que lo tengo todo perfectamente grabado._

__ ¿_Me estás diciendo que lo grabaste en tu cámara?, ¿Qué estabas ahí con nosotros? Espera… ¿Cuántas MALDITAS PERSONAS HABIA EN ESE LUGAR?

_Muchas ahora que lo pienso, pero no te preocupes fue un momento de lo más hermoso –no conoceré mucho a Shaoran pero de algo estoy seguro, este chico estaba sacando chispas a lo loco, jamás he visto a alguien sacar fuego por sus ojos pero estoy seguro que se vería así –deberías relajarte mas, no lo interrumpí y tu siempre tendrás en tu memoria y en internet ese día para recordar.

_ ¿Lo subiste a internet, que demonios te pasa…?

_ ¿De nuevo me vienes con esto?, deberías buscarte otra frase esta ya está algo gastada –en el borde del colapso se levanto yéndose de la habitación golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

_ ¿Entiendes porque está enojado verdad?

_Si, pero es lindo verlo así, más divertido –porque no me extraña.

_Supongo que yo soy otro juego más en tu vida.

_Lo supones bien Eriol, pero si te soy completamente sincera realmente quiero enseñarte que a veces tienes que cambiar un poco tu vida, para que no sea tan normal.

_Lo dice la chica que no cambia su rutina –por primera vez en toda la conversación me miro a los ojos.

_Conocerte fue cambiar mi rutina.

_Como digas.

_Ahora es tiempo del paso 3 –o dios mío ahora que.

_Bien bombardea, ¿Cuál es el paso 3?

_La manipulación por un buen motivo.

_ ¿Qué?

_En este paso no necesitas practicar, solo ver como una simple broma, una manipulación inocente puede hacer que dos personas se enamoren para siempre –dijo esta frase sin despegar la mirada del frente, al seguirla me di cuenta que miraba a la ventana de la habitación donde había una joven castaña besándose con el joven llamado Shaoran.

_Supongo que los juntaste para que sean felices, pero te burlaste a costa de ellos, ¿por qué sabias que aun si peleaban iban a seguir juntos? –ella sonrió sin apartar la mirada.

_Cada vez me conoces mejor.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden de decirme que les pareció, sea bueno o malo, no importa. Si ayuda para crecer, me sirve.**

**Nos Vemos la Próxima, bye.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Pasó 4: Recordar no es malo,

**Capitulo 5: Pasó 4: Recordar no es malo, es avanzar para adelante.**

Después de la visita al hospital más peculiar de mi vida, llegar a mi casa fue un suspiro que me hacía falta, pero por primera vez no prendí mi computadora para concentrarme por completo en los videojuegos, por primera vez me la quede mirando sin hacer nada, solo pensando en todo lo que me había pasado en esta semana, lo mucho que había cambiado solo cuando una joven apareció y dio vuelta mi vida.

Durante mucho tiempo he estado solo, sin nadie que me haga vivir mi vida al máximo, por más raro suene hace días que no toco mi computadora, si ya no sé lo que se siente tener un mando en mi mano, rarísimo.

Hasta extraño a Tomoyo, estoy mal, algo muy malo me pasa y es por culpa de ella, de eso estoy completamente seguro, digo de quien más podría ser el culpable de mi problema, yo no veo a nadie más, es horrible, me siento ansioso, entusiasmado, con miedos, ni sé que es esto, digo ¿qué demonios me pasa?

Por más que quiera salir de esa zona de mi cabeza que he evitado por años parece que ella logra meterme con facilidad, sin llave como prófugos de la justicia escondiéndose, del guardián que yo una vez construí. ¿ME ESTAN ENTENDIENDO? Porque yo no, digo, ni idea de lo que acabo de decir, me siento extraterrestre.

_ ¿Eriol? –mire a mi derecha y la encontré a ella, la causante de mi desgracia, una Tomoyo que parecía preocupada, y demasiado cerca de mi (debería aprender sobre el espacio personal)

_ ¿Qué? –Se sentó frente a mi sin apartar la mirada – ¿me lo vas a decir o tengo que adivinar? –Sin respuestas –me estas hartando, habla.

_Te sucede algo –no me digas ¿Quién te dijo?

_No me sucede nada – ¿Qué soy mentiroso ahora?

_ ¿Quién lo diría? Hay algo que Eriol no quiere decir, que sorpresa, pensé que después de los 2 primeros pasos te relajarías mas, pero en vez de eso me encuentro con que estas aun más cerrado.

_No estoy cerrado, solo quiero descansar, me duele la cabeza –eso no es mentira, me está estallando.

_Pensé que cuando tu descansas prendes la compu –cierto, porque me tiene que conocer.

_Cierto, pero me estalla la cabeza, ¿recuerdas?

_Hablar es algo bueno, ¿lo sabías? – ¿Por qué me sale con eso?

_ ¿Qué quieres decime? ¿De qué te hablaría? -se acomodo mejor sin apartar la mirada de mi, durante unos segundos reino el silencio, dejándome muy incomodo, tengo que aclarar.

_Pareces triste –curioso, me siento pensativo, no triste.

_Estoy bien –no sé bien porque pero se siente vacías esas palabras.

_Sigue repitiéndolo, capaz te lo creerás un día -…puede ser que ya me lo crea…aunque no lo sé a estas alturas –soy tu amiga Eriol, no temas hablar, sé que soy alguien difícil de sobrellevar pero no quiere decir que sea mala.

_No, solo eres molesta –me sonrió, pero algo en ella me hacia entender que no dejaría el tema, al menos que le hablara de algo –estaba recordando.

_ ¿Qué recordabas? –la soledad que antes sentía, suena muy cursi, mejor no lo digo.

_Mi pasado, antes de que un tornado llegara a la puerta de mi casa y la tirara abajo –su sonrisa apareció nuevamente pero no llego a sus ojos –la soledad, que sentía.

_Pensé que te gustaba estar solo.

_Gustar y estar es diferente, jamás conocí a alguien que le gustara estar conmigo, por lo que estuve solo toda mi vida.

_Eso no es…bueno – ¿me parece o se ve incomoda? Se está esforzando en comprender –sigue, cuéntame, tu pasado.

_ ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

_Porque somos amigos –tan simple era eso, me suena a que es más complicado –un día yo te pediré que me escuches y tu lo harás, porque eres un caballero por lo que te devuelvo el favor temprano.

_Supongo que es cierto –hablar no es algo en lo que sea específicamente bueno, pero por lo visto no me dejara en paz hasta que lo haga –_antes no era un nerd ¿sabes? Me gustaba jugar al futbol o hablar con todos, era más feliz, más ingenuo por así decirlo._

_ ¿Qué te paso?

__La vida, todos sufren, todos pierden algo, cada uno tiene un dolor que los atormentan, es diferente pero igual a los ojos de los que los sufren, cuando tenía siete solía quedarme todo el día despierto solo para ver a mi padre llegar del trabajo, con su mirada cansada y su sonrisa amable._

_Era feliz, la gente me hablaba, tenía amigos fue la única vez que los tuve, era perfecto, pero todo se acabo tan rápido como llego. A los nueve mis padres decidieron irse a comprar un juguete para mi cumpleaños, mi primera consola, estaba entusiasmado, la iba a presumir en mi clase, pero jamás llego._

_Ellos jamás llegaron, un conductor ebrio acabo con su vida, con un camión de tres toneladas, 10 personas murieron por él, tres niños de uno, cuatro y siete, dos ancianos que iban por su 70 años y 5 adultos, cada uno con su propia familia y a él no le importo, se los llevo por delante y no miro atrás, siendo el único sobreviviente._

_La policía llego a mi casa, me preguntaron si tenía a alguien, pero no, jamás había conocido a mis abuelos de ningún lado ¿sabes? Estaba solo, por lo que después de tres semanas durmiendo en un viejo sillón me llevaron con los padres de mi madre, eran muy amables, ellos estaban destrozados pero intentaron avanzar._

_ ¿Y tú? ¿Avanzaste?

__No, me quede congelado, mis amigos desaparecieron, se fueron y yo me encerré en esta habitación en la estamos, nadie me vino a buscar por lo que jamás salí. Mis abuelos entraban hablaban, solo para irse con la cabeza gacha sabiendo que no había nada que hacer, pero aun así siempre les dije que les agradecía por salvarme, ellos me salvaron, durante años, no volví a ser el mismo._

_Pero con paso lento, seguro, avanzaba a ser yo o lo más cercano que podía, a los 14 me hice de un grupo de compañeros que me entendían, ellos no desaparecieron aun siguen ahí. Solo que yo desaparecí, después de años que mis abuelos me dieron, yo me fui._

_ No entiendo, mejoraste, ¿Por qué empeoraste de la nada?

__Por lo mismo que la ultima vez, quede solo nuevamente, esta casa ya no está llena…esta vacía por que se fueron, dejaron de respirar, muerte natural, solo se fueron y yo me quede mirándolos a lo lejos, tendría unos 16 años capaz. La policía le pidió a los padres del mío que me adoptaran, pero ellos no querían, supongo que yo era un mal augurio, no los culpo, me dejaron manejar el dinero de mis padres si los dejaba en paz._

_Curioso sabes, capaz que si soy un mal augurio después de todo, todas las personas que se acercan a mi terminan alejándose para siempre._

_Eso es estúpido, tú no eres un mal augurio, solo eres el tipo con mas mala suerte que haya conocido en mi vida.

_ ¿Se supone que me tengo que sentir mejor?

_No, se supones que tengas que avanzar.

_Durante años construí una muralla perfecta, que no se rompía con nada, me protegía y de la nada –la mire a los ojos por primera vez desde que llego, sin desviarlos –tú la rompes sin esfuerzo solo lo haces, dejándome vulnerable nuevamente.

_Te equivocas Eriol, tú me dejaste entrar, tú querías que yo la rompiera –puede ser, pero ya es difícil saberlo –no es malo sabes, abrirse yo también tengo miedo de eso, pero te puedo asegurar algo, no es malo recordar te ayuda a avanzar hacia delante, ese es el paso 5.

_ ¿Lo crees? Porque no me parece que este avanzando –me tomo la mano, llamando por completo mi atención.

_El hecho que te des cuenta que te has encerrado, que te has alejado, demuestra que quieres salir de ese pozo, que quieres destruir la muralla…yo te ayudare.

_ ¿Dándole picante a mi vida? –ella me sonrió mientras largaba unas risas.

_Si, después de todo, que es la vida sin algo de salsa.

_Maravilloso y yo que pensaba librarme de la salsa.

_Cariño, no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi, a diferencia de tus amigos y tus abuelos, yo soy una garrapata muy persistente – ¿garrapata? Dios me libre, tengo pulgas en mi vida.

_Me alegra ver cómo te imaginas a ti misma, yo te veo más como la hija del diablo.

_Bueno tendré muchos nombres, pero mi objetivo siempre fue el picante.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden de decirme que les pareció, sea bueno o malo, no importa. Si ayuda para crecer, me sirve.**

**Nos Vemos la Próxima, bye.**


	7. Paso 5: Amigos por fechorías

**Capitulo 6: Paso 5: Amigos por fechorías.**

La amistad no es mi fuerte, incluso cuando tuve amigos no sabía cómo tratarlos, lo mas cercano que conozco son los chicos que juegan conmigo online, pero creo que aun ellos no encajan en esa categoría. Todas las personas, programas de televisión y documentales te muestran que no es difícil hacer amigos, que es algo tan cotidiano como comer, ¿saben qué? es mentira, aun mas grande que Papa Noel, esta te mentaliza a alcanzar algo que puede que ni siquiera toques, ¿cruel?

Por supuesto, deténganse a pensar durante un instante, no tengo idea de cómo fue su vida, pero la mía como sabrán no fue un camino de rosas, por lo que respecta a la comunicación, no es mi fuerte, las sonrisas para relajar el ambiente, aun menos. Todas las características que se supone que tendría que tener, no están, no soy un asesino en serie, quiero remarcarlo, todos creen que por no tener amigos terminaras matando a quien se te atraviese y ese no es el caso.

Digo, jamás tuve ganas de matar a nadie, nunca, capaz a Tomoyo pero ella produce esa reacción en todas las personas, estoy seguro de eso. Es decir, quiero que se pongan a pensar, porque lo ven como algo tan importante, tu vida no se detiene por no tener amigo, ¿es solitaria? Por supuesto, pero siempre hay otras cosas que pueden sustituirlo, no somos todos iguales, algunos necesitan amistad y otros como yo, necesitamos soledad, nos viene bien nos sentimos llenos, relajados, por esa razón cuando de la nada algún imbécil decide meternos en un ambiente lleno de personas que te miran con una cara que no puedes descifrar, te pones a pensar ¿Por qué DEMONIOS ME METI EN ESTE LUGAR?

Tomoyo, no puede entender en lo más profundo de su ser, que no necesito estar rodeado de personas para sentirme bien conmigo mismo, solo necesito estar frente a mi computadora para sentirme en mi "salsa" algunos van a bailar, otros hacen yoga u otros tengo entendido se dedican a jugar futbol solo para conocer a alguien que te cae bien o que te entiende, lo veo, es razonable, pero meter a un chico que siempre está en la computadora en un cumpleaños de gente que no conoce, quiero remarcar esta parte, como muy importante, NO LE DAS UNA CHANCE DE SOCIABILIZAR, LE DAS DOLOR DE CABEZA, ESTOMAGO Y PROBABLEMENTE UNA PESADILLA PARA ESA MISMA NOCHE.

Consejo para tu vida, no obligues a nadie a ir a una fiesta donde la única persona que conoces es a ti, no le ayudas, no te ayudas y definitivamente no le hace un favor a nadie.

Pero ¿Por qué les digo esto? Bueno simple, como todo en mi vida, Tomoyo creyó que debía hacer mas amigos, ¿su forma? Meterme a la fiesta numero 19 de su prima Sakura y obligarme a hablar con las invitados, si que productivo, la única persona que conozco de cara o he hablado con ella, es la propia Tomoyo, Syaoran y su prima (solo de vista), no hay nada más entretenido que hablar con alguien, que para colmo de todo, ni siquiera habla tu idioma. Te adoro mi querida Tomoyo, ¿ven? Algo aprendí, el arte del sarcasmo.

Después de más de tres horas de hablar con el aire con gente que no me entiende un pepino, decidí salir de ese asfixiante lugar para relajarme un poco, por suerte el paisaje era tranquilo, al parecer estábamos en un pueblo perdido en alguna parte. Escuche pasos detrás de mí para encontrarme a un joven castaño con su novia, no sabía quién era por lo que me di media vuelta y seguí mi camino, sin poder evitar escuchar su conversación.

_Tienes que dejar de hacer eso Takashi, ¿no te cansas de mentir? –la chica no parecía muy contenta, a decir verdad tenía cara de querer golpearlo.

_ ¿De qué hablas no estaba mintiendo? Eso realmente paso, te lo aseguro –su novia suspiro, recogiéndose en la barandilla cansada.

_ ¿Eres tonto o te haces? –creo que por su cara de estúpido, es un tonto.

Al entrar nuevamente en el edificio pude ver como Tomoyo hablaba con una sonrisa de lo mas escalofriante con Sakura, que tenía cara de no me mates por favor.

_Necesitamos tu ayuda Eriol –mire detrás mío para ver a un Syaoran algo incomodo, por lo visto su fuerte tampoco era la comunicación.

_ ¿En qué? –no tengo idea de que necesitarían de mi, después de todo, ni siquiera nos conocemos bien.

_Tomoyo no ha dejado en paz a Sakura y queríamos pasar tiempo juntos –ummmm por que no me extraña –me preguntaba si podrías distraerla durante unos segundos, para que podamos escaparnos de la fiesta e ir a un lugar tranquilo.

_Lo intentare pero no te prometo nada, esa chica siempre sabe cuando tramo algo –me da un poco de pena el chico, a diferencia de mi, el la tuvo que soportar durante años.

Me encamine hacia ella repitiéndome una y otra vez, tu puedes, claro que sabia con claridad que no era el caso, pero soy una persona que cumple sus promesas. Por lo que con mi mejor sonrisa forzada me pare a su lado, su mirada de no confió, me daba mucho miedo.

_ ¿Qué sucede Eriol?, ¿Quieres irte ya? –odio el sarcasmo, sobre todo cuando no lo utilizo yo.

_Hace más de dos horas que quiero irme, pero no la señorita quiere que haga amigos –rueda los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

_Vamos, no me digas que no hablaste con alguien, me decepcionas –respira Eriol solo respira.

_Oh claro que lo hice pero no sirve de nada cuando no hablas ni siquiera el mismo idioma, es de lo más genial ¿verdad?

_ ¿Con quién hablaste? Ya sé con mis primos lejanos, hablan muy mal, ni siquiera yo les entiendo.

_No podrías haberlo dicho verdad, no por supuesto que no, se te olvido.

_Oh vamos no te lo tomes personal, me olvide, ¿contento? –pude ver como Syaoran me hacia una seña de casi listo mientras conducía a una Sakura confundida afuera.

_No quiero estar aquí, no lo quería y definitivamente no lo querré ahora, ¿mi condena termino? –me miro durante unos instantes algo largos, tan largos que por un momento pensé que me había descubierto.

_Supongo que sí, solo quería intentarlo, no perdía nada, sabes –no vi a Syaoran por ningún lado, por lo que considere que mi misión estaba terminada.

_Como sea, chau –me gire hacia la puerta que había localizado a dos segundos de entrar y cuando atrape la primera bocanada de aire fresco me sentí feliz, libre al fin.

Tenía que tomar un taxi para llegar a un hotel donde me pudiera quedar, pero eso no importaba, si tal como escucha no me importaba quedare en un hotel desastroso con tal de alejarme de ella. Aun con mi fobia por los hoteles o la suciedad o los bichos, todo era mejor comparado con soportarla. O hubiera sido mejor si no tardara el taxi tanto en salir.

_Eres un embustero –la mirada que recibí no era una de las mejores, a decir verdad estoy seguro que quería matarme, lenta y dolorosamente.

_ ¿Perdón? –hacerme el inocente no servía de nada, pero tenía que intentarlo.

_Sal –lentamente saque el cuerpo del taxi, esperando que no me golpeara –me tendiste una trampa, tú y eses hi…d…pu…

_No es educado decir malas palabras –oh... debería callarme.

_ ¿A dónde fueron? –Subí los hombros mostrando que no tenía la menor idea –ummmm jamás pensé que tu harías eso entre todas las personas de la fiesta.

_Y ¿Qué hice supuestamente? –me dio un puñetazo en el hombro bastante fuerte.

_Tu sabes lo que hiciste, distraerme para que se llevaran lejos a mi querida prima -¿habrá algún complejo de enamorarse de tu primo?

_Aja, así que según tu yo te distraje –asistió –que raro, yo pensé que me estaba quejando por estar en un lugar que no quería.

_Eres increíble, durante toda la noche intente que alcanzaras el paso 5 pero no el señorito tenía cara de culo durante toda la fiesta –rayo ven a mí y fulmíname.

_Paso 5, maravilloso.

_ ¿Quieres saber su nombre? –Asistí, solo por cortesía –amigos por fechorías.

_ ¿Así que querías que conociera a alguien cuando me metiera en problemas? –Asistió – ¿te dejaron caer cuando eras niña?

_Estas tomando confianza perfecto, pero ahora que lo pienso –se puso en pose de pensamiento – tú y Syaoran hicieron eso, así que supongo que cumpliste el paso después de todo, quién lo diría.

_Maravilloso, ahora que cumplí con lo que querías, me voy al hotel para descansar –su sonrisa se volvió demoniaca.

_Ah no tú te queda aquí, mi madre quiere conocerte y más importante, quiere que duermas en nuestra casa –no tengo suerte, probablemente ella se esté burlando de mi.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar su comentario.**

**Nos Vemos la Próxima,**** bye****.**


	8. Chapter 7: Paso 6: Amigos del sexo opues

**Capitulo 7: Paso 6: Amigos del sexo opuesto**

¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo a mí? ¿No sufrí lo suficiente en mi vida? ¿Qué hice en mi anterior existencia para merecer semejante sufrimiento? En serio ¿Qué hice? Díganmelo soy un chico grande, podre soportarlo, lo prometo, okey no podre pero aun así, denme un respiro por favor.

Si creen que Tomoyo es un demonio vestido de mujer, deberían conocer a su querida madre, con su sonrisa de ángel caído del cielo, el demonio usa los disfraces más extravagantes para atraparte en sus garras (¿de dónde mierda salió eso?) como sea esa mujer me da mala espina, algo en su mirada me dice, escapa.

Su sonrisa es hermosa, pero no le llega a los ojos, quedarme solo con ella no fue el mejor plan que tuve, pero en mi defensa Tomoyo me dejo completamente solo. ¿Por qué tiene esa manía de dejarme cuando quiero estar con ella?, espera…, reformulando, Cuándo necesito que esté a mi lado, eso no suena mejor, ¿saben qué? olvídenlo, tengo problemas más serios que mi mente dándome una mala pasada.

_Dime Eriol querido –aquí vamos, ¿preparados? -¿hace cuanto sales con Tomoyo?

¿WTF?, espero haber escuchado bien, ¿Qué?

_Nosotros no salimos – ¿por que levanta la ceja de esa manera?, no sabía que se pudiera levantar solo una.

_ ¿Me vas a decir que has estado cerca de mi hija durante tantos meses y no salen? –asistí lentamente con la cabeza, ¿listos? -¿estás seguro? Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, ella me dijo que no tienes tacto para las cosas cotidianas.

¿Cosas cotidianas? ¿Cómo cocinar o lavar la ropa? Se hacer eso.

_No se a que se refiere señora, pero le aseguro que su hija solo está conmigo porque quiere enseñarme a ser mas sociable –asistió mientras tomaba una taza de té, muy lentamente, ¿le gustara hacer todo en cámara lenta?

_ ¿Y cuando la invitaras a salir? -…. ¿ya? –digo se llevan muy bien, supongo que sientes algo por ella ¿no?

…WTF

_Ahhhhh, bueno….yo….no….sabría….decirle….exactamente….uhhh

_Definitivamente no eres bueno en esto cariño -… -¿estás bien? No pareces reaccionar.

….WHAT?

_Yo….uhhh….no…uh

**Tomoyo**

¿Por qué mi madre quiere hablar con él? No tiene ningún sentido, jamás le importo con quien estoy o que hago, ¿Qué le pasa ahora? ¿Se habrá golpeado la cabeza? ¿Creerá algo raro? No puedo confiar que lo hará con las mejores intensiones, esa mujer no conoce esa palabra, digo ¿no le hará nada? ¿Verdad? ¿Oh diablos que hice? ¿POR QUE DIABLOS LOS DEJE SOLOS?

Eche a correr como si no hubiera un mañana, los pasillos que normalmente era cortos se volvieron de 10 km, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, mi cerebro dejo de funcionar durante esos condenadamente largos breves segundos.

Lo que vi a continuación me dejo estupefacta, mi madre sonriendo de forma divertida frente a un Eriol completamente blando, con la boca abierta, los ojos bien grandes y el cuerpo congelado en ese sillón que sufrió tantos maltratos en los últimos años.

Trague saliva, sabiendo a la perfección que si él se encontraba así no era por algo bueno, me acerque sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, pero mi madre logro escucharme, ya que giro la cabeza para verme, seguía con una mirada divertida mientras me decía sin dejar salir un sonido "Cómico"

Me senté al lado del pobre Eriol que ni se percato de mi presencia, lo tome del brazo tirando de él para ver si podía moverlo, no me resulto complicado ya que se dejo guiar, le susurre con calma que lo llevaría a dormir y que mañana se podría ir.

Verlo ahí tirado con los ojos abiertos me daba miedo por lo que le di un somnífero para ver si lograba tumbarlo, tardo varias horas pero al fin lo logre. Cerré la puerta con mucho cuidado, para ver a mi madre apoyada en la puerta con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

_ ¿Qué hiciste? –intente no levantar la voz, no quisiera despertarlo.

_Solo le pregunte un par de cosillas nada mas –ella le resto importancia con la mano, pero seguía sin darme buena espina.

_ ¿Que le preguntaste para dejarlo así?, le he hecho de todo pero jamás lo traumatice –ella lanzo una pequeña risa suave, pero algo brillo en su mirada.

_Bueno le pregunte hace cuanto salían -¿Qué? –el me dije que era solo amigos.

_Lo somos –levanto esa condena ceja –lo somos mama.

_Como sea, después le pregunte si estaba completamente seguro –miro al cuadro de mi padre antes de continuar –me dijo que estaba completamente seguro.

_Ya lo creo que sí, ¿Por qué creíste que salíamos? –se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad.

_Has pasado tanto tiempo con el que solo pensé…

_No pienses, al parecer no es lo tuyo –se largo a reír, desesperada le di señas que se callara, no quería despertarlo.

_Después le pregunte cuando te invitaría a salir -¿Qué, que?

_ ¿Por qué le preguntaste eso? –antes que me contestara, la interrumpí cayendo en la cuenta de por qué lo había hecho –no gusto de el ma, solo somos amigos.

_Esa es tu opinión, pero créeme, cuando es el corazón, hasta las personas más listas se vuelven estúpidas y tú no eres la excepción –definitivamente mi madre es única en su especie.

_No solo le preguntaste eso ¿verdad? No creo que por eso se haya quedado así –ella solo me sonrió, para darse vuelta sin contestarme –No te vayas, dime ¿Qué le dijiste?

_La verdad cariño y por lo visto el cree lo mismo que yo, ya que cayó en la cuenta de ello.

¿Qué?

**Eriol**

Jamás me había dolido tanto la maldita cabeza, dios mío, me va a estallar ¿cómo me puede doler tanto?

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme en una habitación completamente desconocida para mi, ¿Dónde estoy? Un ruido llamo mi atención, la puerta se abrió con suavidad, de ella emergió una Tomoyo algo apenada, que me señalaba comida, le hice la señas para que se acercara a mí, algo en su forma de actuar me da a entender que intentaba disculparse.

_ ¿Como dormiste? –su voz es increíblemente baja ¿Cómo sabe que me duele la cabeza?

_Bien, ¿Qué paso?

_Tuve que llevarte a dormir después de que charlaras con mi madre –me miro avergonzada –lo siento no debí dejarte solo con ella, no sé como lo hace pero te puede destrozar solo en cuestión de segundos.

Ya lo creo que lo hace, pero lo que dijo, creo que era verdad, pero aun no estoy seguro.

_Bueno ahora sé que no debo venir a tu casa –ella sonrió tímidamente –estaría bueno que vuelvas a ser Tomoyo, me incomoda que seas tan buena.

_Quiero disculparme por lo que te provoque, tú no te viste, dabas miedo, por un momento pensé que te daría un paro Eriol, me dio mucho miedo –no sé porque pero tengo la impresión que dice la verdad.

_No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo mantén alejada a tu madre de mi, contigo en mi vida tengo más que suficiente "picante" -ella sonrió, que bueno me daba miedo tanta timidez.

**Sakura**

_ ¿Tomoyo? – ¿por qué me llama a esta hora? Son las diez de la mañana, ella sabe que estaba durmiendo.

_Necesito un concejo –…. ¿concejo? ¿Ella? o dios mío, va haber un apocalipsis zombis.

_ ¿De mi? ¿Tu? ¿Un Consejo? –un suspiro se escucho bastante fuerte al otro lado del telefono, al parecer no está de humor, que día mas raro.

_Si Sakura Kinomoto, necesito un consejo tuyo, ¿podrías concentrarte? -¿acaba de llamarme por mi nombre completo? ¿Qué está pasando? –le hice algo muy malo a Eriol y quiero recompensárselo.

_ ¿Algo malo? ¿Cómo qué? -¿de nuevo un suspiro?, este es el día mas raro de mi vida.

_No quiero hablar de eso –jamás me había ocultado sus problemas -¿se te ocurre algo?

_Bueno….podrías hacerle una fiesta

_No va a funcionar, odia las fiestas –pensé que se conocían hace meses ¿Cómo sabe eso?

_ ¿Una cena?

_Tampoco, demasiada gente para el

_No lo sé Tomy creo que estas sola en esto… ¿Tomy? –mire el teléfono, ¿me corto?

**Syaoran**

_ ¿Tomoyo? –mire el identificador de llamadas para asegurarme que no estaba soñando.

_Necesito un consejo –eso es nuevo.

_ ¿Respecto a qué?

_ le hice algo muy malo a Eriol y quiero recompensárselo –me extrañaba que no pasara eso a estas alturas, ¿Qué le habrá hecho que ella misma acepte que fue algo malo?

_ ¿Que le gusta?

_ ¿A qué te refiere?

_Ya sabes hobbies, ¿Cómo le gusta pasar el tiempo?

_Bueno le gusta jugar en línea-eso es fácil, como no se le ocurrió.

_Podrías cómprale un juego nuevo que no tenga y que desee.

_ ¿Como sabré que quiere?

_Simple, pregúntale al chico de la tienda lo más nuevo y intenta recordar si él lo tiene.

_Gracias, has sido de más ayuda que Sakura -¿espera que? me pareció o lo dijo enojada.

**Eriol**

No puede ser, ella ¿hizo esto? Este juego salió hace semanas, ¿Por qué?

_ ¿puedo saber porque me lo compraste? –ella se movió incomoda en su silla, claramente sin ganas de admitirlo

_Para que estemos a mano –suspire, esta chica tiene la capacidad de volverme completamente loco.

_Gracias –me levante e hice algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado haciendo, la abrace.

Después de sepáranos y mirarnos a los ojos por primera vez, algo en mi interior me dijo que tenía que hacer algo mas pero quien sabe que era, ella solo me sonrió y con una mano en mi mejilla me dijo que había completado el paso 6: Amigos del sexo opuesto.

Al parecer lo único que tenía que hacer era admitir que la veía como amiga, por supuesto yo jamás mencione esa palabra, pero tiene razón, jamás abrazaría a un desconocido o a alguien que considero lejano a mí.

Quien lo diría tengo una amiga algo loca.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar su comentario. Hay una encuesta en mi perfil sobre que fics continuaría, si desean que este sea uno de ellos háganmelo saber, este año ando algo corta de tiempo por lo que tengo que elegir unos pocos.**

**Nos Vemos la Próxima, bye.**


	9. Chapter 8:Paso 7: Unirse a un Grupo tan

**Capitulo 8: Paso 7: Unirse a un Grupo tan Loco como vos**

**Takashi**

El viento esta algo fuerte el día de hoy, me pregunto donde se encontrara Tomoyo, me dijo que viniera a este café pero estoy solo después de 10 minutos esperándola. ¿Se abra olvidado? No creo, ella jamás se olvida de nada, como los elefantes, capaz que quiere hacer algo interesante con los chicos, yo me anotaría sin dudarlo, tengo ganas de gastarle una broma al inocente de Shaorita.

Pero ahora que lo piensa, ¿hace cuanto que no veo a Tomoyo? Creo que ya pasaron meses, me resulta de lo más perturbador, cuando ella se ausenta durante tanto tiempo generalmente es para tramar algo grande para todos.

Por esa razón me hice su amigo, por lo inteligente que es para las bromas, en mi caso no diría que soy un experto, yo me concentro mas en otro lado de la historia, pero bueno supongo que no puedo evitar verle lo interesante al asunto.

_Hola, ¿me esperaste mucho? –Una Tomoyo, algo cambiada me sonrió con tranquilidad desde mi hombro.

_No como para quejarme, ¿Qué te traes Tomy? –se sentó frente a mi levantando la mano para atraer a la camarera, no se con exactitud que tiene de diferente, pero algo tiene, algo en el aura o capaz la forma de vestir, no creo que sea eso.

_Estoy planeando una salida con todos mis mejores amigos, para presentarles al nuevo integrante de la pandilla –uh que lastima pensé que sería otra cosa, pero ya veo para que me llamo –necesito que le des la bienvenida con propiedad.

_ ¿Antigua o de las mejoradas? –ella sonrió con algo de maleza, nos conocíamos tan bien que ya sabía con exactitud cual quería sin que me lo dijera.

_ Espero que sea de lo mejor Taka, quiero que sea espectacular, planeo grandes cosas –sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo mientras tomaba la taza de té que la camarera le ofrecía -¿te unes a los preparativos?

_Cuenta conmigo, pero me podrías decir si ¿es chico o chica?

_Chico, se llama Eriol –excelente espero que sea como Syaoran, pero supongo que es probable que si, ella tiene cierta debilidad por los inocentes.

_ ¿Lo he visto? –ella asistió -¿Cuándo?

_En el cumple de Sakura si no me equivoco te cruzaste con él en la terraza -Cuándo Chiharu me saco para retarme, ¿había alguien ahí? -¿te acuerdas?

_Creo que sí, ¿un chico alto de cabello azulado? –Asistió -¿anteojos y mirada fría?

_Ese mismo.

**Syaoran**

No sé qué trama esta chica pero ya me esta desesperando, cada vez parece que intenta que todos los pobres diablos que se encuentra en el camino caigan en su trampa. He visto suficiente películas como para saber que algo está realmente mal con ella, digo ¿a quien se le ocurre formar un grupo de personas que caen en tus travesuras?

¿O meter a un pobre desgraciado que te ha soportado durante solo 6 meses a formar parte de este? Encima que obligo a todos los integrantes, pretende que se haga más grande de lo que ya de por sí es, quien la entenderá.

Peor aún es que quiere que la fiesta (que va a oficiar ese momento) sea con temática, algunos pensarían que elegiría una que vaya con él, pero no decide que quiere hacer con tema de príncipes y princesas, si me escucharon bien pretende que todos nos disfracemos como si viniéramos de la edad media.

_ ¿Qué piensas Shao? –tengo a la demonio en persona viéndome con un traje ridículo de primaria que ella misma había confeccionado.

_No voy a usar eso –ella empezó a reírse mientras negaba con la cabeza y sacudía como loca la mano.

_Tranquilo planeo darles unos toques que lo dejaran es…pec…ta…cu…lar -¿Por qué tiene que remarcar la última palabra?

_ ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

_Preparándose en su casa, según él necesita desestresarse al máximo para afrontar cualquier cosa que yo le prepare –chico listo, sabía que por algo me había agradado.

_ ¿Cómo te fue con el regalo? –ella no despego en ningún momento los ojos del traje.

_Bien, funciono a la perfección, me perdono lo cual quería, misión cumplida gracias a ti –no debí ayudarla, capaz de esa manera le evitaba al chico sufrimiento.

_ ¿Me vas a decir que le hiciste?

_Supongo que debo hacerlo para evitarme deber algo –así que no me va a devolver el favor, típico, no se para que me molesto –le presente a mi madre.

Me quede mirando congelado, ella jamás bajo ningún contexto le presentaba a nadie a su madre, por un buen motivo, esa mujer está loca, aun mas que ella. En varias ocasiones pensé que esa seria Tomoyo en el futuro, lo cual sigo pensando, pero aun así ¿Por qué lo hizo?

_Un error que no volveré a cometer, me dio mucho miedo ver su cara –sus ojos miraron con cierta depresión el suelo, ¿Cómo lo habrá dejado para que se asustara de esa manera?

**Sakura**

No sé como siempre termino en el mismo lugar, en verdad no lo sé, desde que tengo memoria siempre sucede, pestañeo y ella logra meterme dentro de unos de sus vestidos. Parece magia, no es que me queje son muy lindos pero me da pena, la mayoría de las ocasiones intentan que sean algo subiditos de tono.

Lo cual obviamente me incomoda bastante, sobre todo porque no quiero que se me vea todo, pero por suerte esta fiesta seria con temática Disney, o al menos eso me dijo ella. Quiere que sea una de las princesas, y se está debatiendo en cual, intento escucharla pero ella siempre supo cómo evitar que descubra sus planes.

_Te ves hermosa Saku –parece que esta vez no está enojada, gracias a dios no me gusto esa experiencia.

_Se me pega al cuerpo –lo cual era verdad, parece que ella me midió dormida, de nuevo –estaba segura que había pegado un estirón.

_Lo hiciste, pero me asegure de saber por cuanto debía modificarlo–la conozco tan bien –no importa que te pongo siempre logras verte bien.

_Me sonrojas Tomy – ¿me pregunto si me dirá esta vez algo? -¿te puedo preguntar algo?

_Claro –diablos, me clavo el alfiler –dime.

_Quería saber cómo te había ido con Eriol –ojala pudiera verle la cara, me incomoda no ver sus ojos.

_Shao me ayudo no te preocupes –gracias a dios, por eso está de buen humor.

_Lamento no haberte podido ayudar.

_No hay problema -¿su voz se volvió fría?

_Me dio la impresión que te habías enojado conmigo –ella se detuvo por completo, levanto su mirada clavando sus grandes ojos violeta en mi.

_Jamás podría enojarme contigo, ¿Por qué dices eso? –la conozco tan bien que hasta puedo identificar el sarcasmo en su voz.

_Solo me había dado esa impresión, pero me alegro que Syaoran te pudiera ayudar, el es mejor que yo en estos asuntos –ella asistió para continuar con su trabajo, dejándome suspirar con calma, la tensión se podía palpar con facilidad, jamás desde que nos conocemos me había sentido tan incómoda estando con ella en la misma habitación.

_Respira Sakura.

**Chiharu**

¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la persona encargada de los bocadillos? ¿Cómo voy a saber que se come en una fiesta con temática medieval? Tomoyo siempre hace lo mismo, ella solo ordena y arrastra a todos a sus jueguitos endemoniados, aunque tengo la impresión que Takashi también la esta ayudando.

Para mi desgracia tengo que hacer lo que me pide o también seré victima de sus bromas, algo que he aprendido de los dos años en que la conozco, es que cuando se juntan es mejor estar de su lado y no en su contra, pueden ser de los mas hdp créanme, aun recuerdo como termino esa pobre chica en la fiesta, por suerte las cejas vuelven a crecer.

Deje todo en la mesa más grande que encontré, esta vez alquilo un pequeño salón para hacerla, lo cual me extraña siempre prefiere hacerlas en su casa. ¿Qué habrá hecho su madre ahora? No veo a nadie más que mi persona, espero que no me hayan dejado sola nuevamente.

_Chiharu –salte de susto, justo cuando sentí una mano caer en mi hombro, me di vuelta con el corazón en la garganta, para verla ahí parada con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro –eres muy fácil, ni siquiera tengo que pensar en cómo divertirme a costa tuya, eres un vaso de agua fresca, mi querida amiga.

_Me alegro que mi corazón saltando como loco te sea refrescante –miro por detrás de mí ampliando aun más su sonrisa –traje lo que pude pero no tengo la idea de que se come en una fiesta con temática…

Levanto la mano interrumpiéndome, negando la cabeza mientras agarraba la bolsa más cercana.

_No te preocupes con esto basta, tengo mucho que hacer y lo único que quiero es que no se mueran de hambre –me alegra que después de pasar más de tres horas eligiendo la comida fuera para nada –evitaste los ingredientes que te remarque.

_Si, pero no sé por qué no querías que los comprara, digo ¿Dónde metería maní?

_En una picada –tiene sentido –lo siento se que te gusta, pero Eriol es alérgico, no quiero que suceda un desastre.

_Me parece muy extraño que no te aprovecharas de ello –se detuvo en seco para lanzarme una mirada de lo mas escalofriante.

_No soy tan exagerada Chiharu, el podría morir por eso –ella ya lo ha hecho, ¿desde cuándo tiene conciencia? –ya no soy una niña, tengo bromas más sofisticadas que esa.

_Como digas, ¿Qué sigue?

_Nada para ti, más que cocinar, el padre de Sakura te ayudara –dicho hombre se encontraba en la cocina, claramente obligado –suerte.

_Hola señor Kinomoto.

**Eriol**

Quiero dejar por anotado que quiero que todos mis bienes sean donados a caridades o vendidos para obtener dinero para estas, no quiero que se atrevan a olvidar mis únicas exigencias o volveré del infierno (si terminare ahí) para matarlos o atormentarlos (aun no lo he decidido, dependerá del ánimo, supongo)

En el momento en que ella entre por esa puerta y me arrastre a no sé donde, será la última vez que me vean por lo que quiero decir, váyanse todos al diablo.

_Es un poco exagerado no crees –salte del susto al escuchar su voz tan cerca de mí.

_No se dé que hablas –ella estaba detrás mío mirando lo que escribía –desde que te conozco hago esto todos los días.

_Veo, ¿así que crees que terminaras muerto por mi culpa? –Es más que obvio, con motivos además –eres malo, lo sabias y yo que te hice una fiesta para disculparme.

_Ni tú te crees eso, no me vengas con mentiritas, ya te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estas chapada de la cabeza, pero jamás me meterías nuevamente a una fiesta.

_No puedo contigo Eriol, quiero hacerte una sorpresa, y tú me arruinas el momento, eres muy malo conmigo –intento hacer un puchero de niña pequeña, que era más falso que mi sonrisa –supongo que conocer tan bien a una persona es malo, aunque debo admitir que eres el único que siempre me cacha.

_Dios mío, dame el premio ahora mismo, quiero refregárselo a todo aquel que se cruce conmigo –se cruzo de brazos en el marco de la puerta, mientras me sonreía, supongo que algo aprendí de ella.

_Sacaste al Eriol de tu interior, al sarcástico y manipulador, me encanta –si este soy yo, diablos que necesite mucho para salir –ahora vamos, que quiero ver tu cara.

Maravilloso.

Estar en el mismo auto que ella en completo silencio, era lo más incomodo que he vivido en mi vida y eso que viví varias situaciones incomodas. Parece entusiasmada ante la idea de ver mi cara shockeada, mientras que yo intento que mi corazón siga latiendo a pesar del pánico que siento.

Gracias a todos los cielos, esta vez hizo la fiesta en un salón (no me creo capaz de soportar a su madre de nuevo), parecía completamente vacío al menos en la fachada. Pero eso no me daba buenos augurios, al salir del auto sentí la brisa de la noche helada, iba a llover, lo cual complicaba una futura escapada.

Tomoyo me agarro el brazo conduciéndome a la entrada (creo que quiere asegurarse que no me escape) al abrir la puerta me encontré con varias personas que me miraban con una sonrisa tímida, un gran cartel arriba de su cabeza que decía Bienvenido a la Pandilla.

_Sé que no te gustan las fiestas, pero no somos muchos así que te sentirás mejor que la ultima vez –me gire para mirarla sin darme cuenta que se había alejado, parecía apenada, lo cual era extraño –ven es hora de presentarte a la pandilla.

_ ¿Pandilla?

_Familia, como quieras llamarla, somos todos locos, por lo que te sentirás cómodo –me agarro de la mano nuevamente y me condujo junto a su prima y su novio, el chico estaba disfrazado de…Mario (de Súper Mario Bros) y su novia de la Princesa Peach –Bueno ya conoces a Sakura y Syaoran.

_Nos vemos ridículos –Syaoran claramente estaba enojado –nos mentiste con respecto a la temática.

_Bueno, no iba a decirte que te disfrazaras igual que el protagonista de un juego, me hubieras dicho que no –por la cara de este, era más que obvio que quería matarla, aunque se veía cómico –no iba hacer algo que a el no lo haga sentir cómodo.

_Bueno tengo que admitir, que Sakura se ve bien –era verdad, ella se veía preciosa, pero decírselo fue una mala idea, no solo provoque el sonrojo de esta sino que también el enojo del novio.

_Vamos continuemos –nos acercamos a tres mujeres que se veían de lo más extrañas, la primera de cabellos castaños que recuerdo haber visto en la anterior fiesta, estaba vestida como la princesa Daisy –ella es Chiharu.

Tome su mano mientras ella se sonrojaba, claramente avergonzada de usar ese traje.

_Ella es Naoko –me señalo a una chica con grandes anteojos, vestida de Rosalina –y ella es Meiling la prima de Syaoran.

Una chica con una mirada dura, cabello morocho y cuerpo de boxeadora, con un ridículo traje de Pauline.

Después termine conociendo al hermano de Sakura, Touya que tenía un traje de Bowser (le iba) al señor Kinomoto que tenía un extraño traje de Toad (se veía muy cómico). Después conocí a Yukito que vestía un traje de Luigi (el chico era raro), pasamos al lado de alguien llamado Kero, que vestía de Donkey Kong (lo cual encajaba con su personalidad) y por ultimo conocí a Spinel, que vestía Diddy Kong (se veía ridículo)

Un grupo de lo más extraño, cada uno con sus peculiaridades pero parecían llevarse todos bien, como si se conocieran de hacia años. Por lo visto Tomoyo había sido la persona encargada de formar el grupo (sin pedirle a nadie su consentimiento)

_ ¿Qué tal? –la mire sabiendo que se había esforzado en hacer lo más tolerable posible la fiesta, por lo tanto no me daba la cara para decirle mal, aunque en realidad seria una mentira, ya que todos disfrazados me daba mucha risa.

_Regular, son entretenidos –dije esto mirando como Kero y Spinel se estaban agarrando a trompadas –supongo que me acostumbrare.

_Pues en ese caso, felicidades por completar el paso 7 –típico, por que no me extraña.

_ ¿De qué se trata?

_Unirse a un Grupo tan Loco como vos.

_Completado, siguiente.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar su comentario. Hay una encuesta en mi perfil sobre que fics continuaría, si desean que este sea uno de ellos háganmelo saber, este año ando algo corta de tiempo por lo que tengo que elegir unos pocos.**

**Nos Vemos la Próxima, bye.**


	10. Chapter 9: Paso 8: Ingenuidad e inocenci

**Capitulo 9: Paso 8: Ingenuidad e inocencia fuera.**

La fiesta no estuvo tan mal, la gente era tranquila (al menos la mayoría) cada cual tenía su forma de ser, que lo hacía completamente diferente a cualquiera con que te cruzaras después. Pero lo más curioso de todo, es que al parecer, todos se conocieron por alguna broma pesada de Tomoyo, generalmente las víctimas eran su prima o su novio, pero terminaban cobrándose a alguno de estos pobres personajes.

Intente saber con exactitud porque ella creía que me caerían bien, por lo que hable con cada uno (lo cual no fue sencillo) para saber cómo se conocieron (las historias no eran a favor de Tomoyo). La primera a la cual le pregunte fue a Chiharu, que tenía una personalidad muy parecida a la mía, le gustaba estar sola, pero estaba acostumbrada a la compañía, tenía una personalidad más directa (según lo que me dijo Tomoyo, ella aprendió como ser más honesta con esta chica)

_ _¿Como conocí a Tomoyo? _–Cruzo los brazos pensando –_fue hace como dos años, estaba intentando estudiar para un examen, era muy importante ¿sabes? Tenía que aprobar o rogar a los dioses piedad, cuando de la nada empiezo a escuchar gritos y puteadas, intente saber de donde provenían pero no quería pararme, para no distraerme._

_Pero la curiosidad me gano, por lo que recogí mis cosas, empecé a mirar a todos lados mientras bajaba la escalera que me conducía al piso inferior de la escuela, de la nada aparecieron unas chicas corriendo de un lado para otro gritando despavoridas, tenían la vestimenta que se usaba en la clase de educación física, por lo que decidí ir hacia las canchas de futbol que se encontraban bajo techo._

_Pero antes que pudiera llegar, me encontré con un chico de cabellos castaños y mirada amable en la puerta, al parecer estaba vigilándola, este levanto su mano con tranquilidad como saludando. Estaba haciendo todo esto al mismo tiempo que seguían saliendo chicas de la cancha, como te darás cuenta estaba muy confundida._

_El tampoco me ayudo al asunto, cuando le pregunte qué pasaba, el solo me dijo "nada es que están haciendo un ejercicio de resistencia" le hubiera creído si no fuera porque al ver sus ojos me dio un mal augurio, ¿nunca te ha pasado, mirar a alguien y ver como su mirada te dice, te estoy mintiendo? _

_Bueno la de él me decía eso, lo cual me daba desconfianza, por lo que me incline para ver lo que pasaba dentro de la cancha, en el centro de esta colgando del techo había una especie de globo gigante roto, en el suelo había un liquido que parecía podrido, ni siquiera necesitaba olerlo para saberlo._

_Cuando me di cuenta de que pasaba, escuche un clic, me gire rápidamente para ver como el único grupo de chicas que no había escapado se encontraba acorralando a otra que tenía un encendedor en la mano, antes de darme cuenta apareció fuego de la nada y los gritos volvieron._

_ ¿Quemo a alguien? –ella asistió.

_Bueno en realidad el fuego le rozo, al parecer las chicas se habían dado cuenta que ella había hecho la broma e intentaron cobrársela, lo cual no fue una buena idea.

_ ¿Qué les lanzo? –Se encogió de hombros sin saber cómo responderme -¿resulto alguien herida?

_Varias chicas terminaron sin cejas y algunas sin cabello, las otras con un liquido apestoso que no salía con nada, pero más que eso, no –comparado con lo eso, lo que me hizo es un matorral de rosas.

_ ¿Por qué hizo eso?

_Me provocaron –me gire para verla parada detrás mío, claramente enojada –habían lanzado un rumor de muy mal gusto y les demostré que no debían meterse conmigo.

Si ya me daba miedo antes, ahora no quiero ni pensarlo.

_Vamos, no quiero que hables con ella –me tomo de la mano, mientras la veía una confundida y algo ofendida Chiharu, me condujo frente a un Kero comiendo toneladas de carne –hablen.

Esta se fue de nuevo al lado de su prima por lo que proseguí con mi interrogatorio.

_ _¿Como la conocí? Fue muy gracioso en realidad, fue hace unos cinco años, veras Sakura es mi prima por lado de su padre, a diferencia de Tomoyo que es su prima por lado de su madre, pero bueno yo jamás había ido a su casa ni nada por el estilo, a decir verdad no nos hablábamos._

_Pero mi padre quería que la conociera, por lo que fui a su cumpleaños número 13, habían hecho una fiesta en la piscina, todo normal hasta que de la nada veo como un chico mucho más grande que yo, corriendo de un lado para otro siendo perseguido por perros de todos tamaños, se cae dentro de la piscina, pero los perros como locos se lanzan como si no hubiera un mañana._

_Mientras que eso pasaba vi como una joven Tomoyo se descostillaba de la risa viéndolo, mientras Sakura intentaba controlar a los perros, ella también termino en el agua. Estuvieron más de tres horas intentando que los perros se alejaran de Touya, daba miedo imaginarse que demonios le harían si lo agarraban._

_ ¿Qué le había hecho?

_Yo que sé, supongo que había puesto algo en su ropa, pero no olía extraño, me fije.

Sentí como una presencia malévola detrás de mí, de nuevo se encontraba ahí parada, esta vez con una sonrisa grande. Al parecer le había gustado recordar la broma que había gastado hacia años.

_Feromonas, ¿sabías que se pueden conseguir si chantajeas a un científico de un importante laboratorio? –que imaginación más destructiva –por eso no se olía, no podríamos ni aunque quisiéramos, fue perfecto, duro semanas, lo único que tuve que hacer fue cambiar su desodorante.

_Al parecer te divertiste –sus ojos brillaron.

_Por supuesto.

Al siguiente que me cruce fue a una joven llamada Naoko que en ese momento se encontraba inversa en un libro bastante viejo, según lo que me había dicho Tomoyo era un ratón de biblioteca algo extrema.

__ ¿Como la conocí? –_miro detrás de mí un poco pálida, pero al parecer no vio lo que esperaba ya que su color volvió y se concentro en mi –_fue hace unos tres años aproximadamente, estaba en la biblioteca leyendo viejos clásicos de terror, me fascinan, cuando de la nada apareció un chico corriendo completamente blanco._

_Fue muy extraño, no sabía bien que pasaba, pero decidí ignorarlo, mala decisión, antes de darme cuenta diez chicos mas aparecieron corriendo, cuando me di cuenta que todos ellos estaban en ropa interior (_¿tardo tanto en darse cuenta?)_Fue ahí cuando reaccione y me di cuenta que la escuela estaba completamente vacía, la única profesora que había se encontraba a unos metros de mi._

_Gritaban mucho, jamás vi a tantos "hombres" cagados hasta las patas, me acerque esperanzada de que la profesora los relajara así podía seguir leyendo. Pero algo mucho más entretenido llamo mi atención, lo que contaban, según ellos después de un duro entrenamiento de futbol, habían ido a los vestidores para irse a su casa, cuando de la nada escucharon gritos de una chica, como todos caballerosos fueron a investigar._

_ ¿Que era?

__Según ellos encontraron el cadáver de una joven niña de aproximadamente tres años de edad tirada en el suelo, con un cuchillo clavado en el corazón. Pero eso no fue lo más llamativo, la niña estaba a gimiente pero no había nadie cerca de ella, cuando lentamente se empezó a levantar_ (no me gusta en qué dirección va esto) _su cara estaba completamente desfigurada y cubierta de sangre._

_Por lo que fui a ver si era verdad, como fanática de las artes oscuras (_¿artes qué?)_ no podía esconderme asustada, tenía que verlo. Lo que encontré fue mucho mejor… encontré a dos niñas de diez años tiradas en el suelo, muertas, sangre por todos lados, una obra maestra._

_Eres rara –al ver mi cara de WTF pareció decepcionada.

_El no es tan fácil Naoko, no lo asustaras así –Tomoyo esta vez estaba detrás de ella, pero la chica ni se pizco, parecía acostumbrada, asistió para concentrarse en el libro.

_Entonces no tiene sentido que siga –la mano de Tomoyo cayó sobre su hombro con delicadeza, pero eso pareció sobresaltarla –_resulto que al ver que no me había asustado las niñas se levantaron tristes, mientras que Tomoyo salía de una sala riéndose, una broma muy elaborada._

_Lo que no te cuenta es que gracias a mi empezaron a recorrer rumores de un asesino en serie en la escuela, por supuesto por más que buscaran no encontraron los cuerpos –me quede mirándola como bobo intentando entender por qué no veía que había hecho algo mal –esas niñas eran mis hermanas menores.

_ ¿Tienes hermanas? –Asistió –me apiado de ellas.

_Para tu información son peores que yo, son más parecidas a mi madre –al parecer va en la genética –como sea vamos quiero que hables con Meiling.

La mencionada hizo un ruido muy fuerte mientras se daba vuelta muy rápido, con la misma velocidad se puso en posición de ataque. Creo que practica artes marciales o algo parecido, por su cara no quería hablar conmigo.

_ ¿Quieres saber como la conocí? Pues te lo diré, esta bruja evito que derrotara a su prima en la competencia de atletismo, después de meses de duros entrenamientos, esta….-la señalo con furia –cosa, se metió en mi camino como el mismísimo diablo, con una soga en el suelo, hizo que me cayera y me quebrara el tobillo. ¿Para qué? para que su preciosa prima me derrotara, UNA VEZ MAS.

Todos parecían intentar tranquilizarla, sin mucho éxito ya que estaba completamente enloquecida, no sé si de furia o frustración por lo ocurrido.

_Ya pasaron cuatro años Meiling, pensé que me habías perdonado, no fue para tanto –la pobre chica parecía querer explotar de rabia.

_ ¿NO FUE PARA TANTO? ….-al parecer iba a decir algo más pero su primo la detuvo.

_Bueno, ¿Quién sigue? –todos los presentes se miraron sin saber a dónde escapar, todos miraron casi al mismo tiempo al chico más alto y en mi opinión más viejo de la sala junto con su padre.

_No me miren a mí, yo me crie con ella, qué sentido tiene que le diga como la conocí –un chico ya conocido (aunque no sé de dónde) se me acerco, este tomo mi mano sin una pisca de timidez y me sonrió.

__Soy Takashi mi historia, sucedió hace milenios atrás _(esta de broma ¿verdad?)_ sucedió en una noche fría y lluviosa, las lunas estaban en ese momento alineadas indicando a los mismísimos dioses que algo grande estaba a punto de pasar. Yo era nada más que un crio de unos 5 años de edad, inseparable a los misterios de la vida, deseoso de encontrar a un Dragón para atraparlo _(¿Qué?)

_Cuando de la nada apareció una princesa, vestida con una túnica de mago típica del libro de Harry Potter, una varita mágica en manos, esas manos tan blancas. Un movimiento que corto el viento, hechizo a todo aquel que por osado le dirigiera una mirada _(Syaoran y Sakura le prestaban demasiada atención para mi gusto) _esa hermosa sonrisa que descongelaría icebergs, me lleno mi corazón desolado._

_Me tomo de la mano para emprender la travesía mas valiente de mi corta vida, con ella sin separarnos en ningún momento atravesamos ríos enteros y derrotamos a los villanos más viles que se atrevían a cruzarse en nuestro camino _(¿de qué está hablando? ¿Y por que esos dos lo miran tan maravillados?)_detuvimos a ladrones y asesinos, solo con un simple murmullo._

_Fue en ese momento cuando dos grandes héroes se encontraron por primera vez, deseosos de formar un grupo con increíbles poderes, los reunimos a ellos –_señalo a todos los presentes que tenían cara de estupefactos_ –ahora tu mi nuevo amigo eres parte de esta increíble familia, de viejos conocidos y de parientes de sangre. Te doy mi cordial bienvenida, espero que con tus poderes maravilles a todos a tu alrededor, porque si Tomoyo te eligió algo en ti es tan puro como el diamante._

…_._

_¿Dime mi futuro compañero que pasa por tu mente en este instante?_

_ ¿Es así de tonto o se hace? –me dirigí a una Tomoyo que intentaba contener la risa, pero al ver mi reacción no pudo contenerse más, todos estallaron en risas, mientras que la parejita estaba confundida, pero al parecer eso era normal.

_Pasaste la prueba mi querido Eriol –el chico más extraño del planeta me sonrió, al mismo tiempo que pasaba su brazo sobre mi hombro –por lo visto Syaoran y Sakura cayeron nuevamente.

Los mencionados estaban completamente confundidos sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

_Bienvenido Eriol –grito Tomoyo fuerte –al paso 8: Ingenuidad e inocencia fuera.

_ ¿Qué?

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar su comentario. Hay una encuesta en mi perfil sobre que fics continuaría, si desean que este sea uno de ellos háganmelo saber, este año ando algo corta de tiempo por lo que tengo que elegir unos pocos.**

**yeyuperez****: Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los anteriores capítulos, espero que este te sea igual de entretenido.**

**Nos Vemos la Próxima, bye.**


	11. Chapter 10:Paso 9:Confianza en el Otro

**Capítulo 10: Paso 9: ****Confianza en el otro.**

Por mas que quiera admitir que soy todo un pro en entender los problemas ajenos debo admitir que soy un completo desastre, por mas que lo intento siempre fallo, es como un defecto que debo cargar por mas que me armo de valor para evitarlo. Por esa misma razón cuando alguien tan tierna e inocente como es la prima de Tomoyo me pide ayuda, me entra algo de culpa al no poder ayudarla en su difícil dilema, Sakura es completamente opuesta a su prima, es gentil, amable y su mirada lo transmite sin ningún problema, por mas que alguien quiera hacerle daño ella sólo parece enfrentarse a este con una sonrisa calurosa y una postura digna de Ángeles.

Pero por mas que quiera decir que todo en ella son buenas cosas, también tiene sus desperfectos como todo ser humano, como ya mencione la inocencia de esta pobre chica es demasiada, se cree, literalmente hablando, cualquier tontería que le digas. Solo tienes que decirla con la mayor confianza posible y listo ella ya te cree, se los dije ella raya de incrédula.

Este es el principal motivo por el cual, es víctima de las travesuras mal pensadas de Tomoyo, que se pone en el trabajo de sobreprotegerla de todos los demás habitantes de la Tierra, solo para ella aprovecharse de la pobre que lo único que puede hacer es refugiarse en su novio que recibe las balas una y otra vez.

Si, me siento un poco mal por los dos, pero debo admitir que es bastante divertido ver a otros sufrir la furia de la hija del diablo, sobre todo no quiero que me quemé a mí, ya tengo suficiente en mi vida con conocerla.

Como iba diciendo, Sakura considera de mi persona como la indicada para hablar de sus problemas y la apropiada para pedir un consejo (incrédula ¿verdad?) como sea ahora estoy intentado descifrar viendo esos enormes ojos color verde esmeralda, si ayudarla o huir, digo si la ayudo ella me devolverá el favor en el futuro, si me escabullo podría necesitarla en un futuro cercano y no lo hará por venganza, esto esta difícil.

_ ¿Vas a ayudarme? -muy difícil, ¿que haré?

_ Supongo que puedo echarte una mano -su sonrisa podría iluminar un estado, así de molesta era.

_ Gracias, no tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy, realmente tengo un aprieto -lo supuse -Tomoyo, quiere...bueno quiere que vayamos a una cabaña todos juntos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Chiharu.

_No sabía que a ella le gustara las actividades al aire libre -en realidad es bastante obvio, pero aun así.

_ Le gustan más los deportes, a decir verdad odia por completo acampar o cualquier cosa similar -suena a que vivirá un cumpleaños adorable -por lo que intente convencerla que hiciéramos algo normal, pero no hay caso, sigue igual de terca.

_ Supongo que quieres que intente convencerla -ella negó con la cabeza, lo cual me sorprendió bastante.

_No, quiero que la engañes, si le dices que eres alérgico a algo que seguro encontramos en el viaje ella no lo hará, tiene conciencia en ese aspecto -¿ella espera que le mienta? -no es algo que yo haría, pero aun así no me creería me conoce mucho, pero a ti no, por lo que pensé.

_ Pensaste que podría tocar su lado sensible -ella asintió -supongo que podría hacerlo, no veo el problema, excepto que no creo que me invite.

_¿Por que no lo haría?

_No creo que me lleve a ese cumpleaños no conozco muy bien a Chiharu.

_No creo que le importe ese pequeño detalle, estamos hablando de Tomoyo -bueno en eso está bastante acertada, pero aun así.

_ Veré que puedo hacer.

Muchos se estarán preguntando donde me encuentro, por que estoy hablando con ella a solas, bueno en realidad estoy en mi querida casa, y no tengo la menor idea de como ella sabe donde vivo, pero a estas alturas he descubierto que es mejor dejarse llevar.

Ver como esta chica se encontraba con una mirada de perdón en la puerta de mi casa, me tocó en lo más profundo, por lo que no podía decirle que se vaya o que no quería saber nada de ella.

Pero lo que paso después de tener esta charla me dejó con la boca completamente abierta, el timbre sonó por segunda vez en el día (lo cual ya era decir mucho, sobre todo porque el primero había sido sorpresivo), al abrir la puerta con mi mente completamente metida en mi plan, me encontré con una Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa y una bolsa en la mano.

Todo perfecto hasta ese momento, pero en el momento en que vio a su prima con una taza en la mano, acomodada en mi viejo sillón, con una sonrisa en el rostro, su cara se transformó, la mirada que me dirigió congelaría cualquier incendio. Si hasta esos momento la había visto enojada, ahora está furiosa (ni idea de porque) podía imaginarme el vapor salir de sus orejas, mientras que su cabello se empezaba a chamuscarse.

_ ¿Qué hace ella aquí? -no sabia que era posible imprimir en una frase odio profundo de tal modo, increíble.

_ Vine a decirle a Eriol de la acampada de la próxima semana -si espero que eso la relajaba, consiguió lo opuesto, es más creo que solo lo empeoro.

_ ¿No sabia que de la nada fueran tan amiguitos? -me miró nuevamente -¿No me digas que antes que me de cuenta te abrías ante todos los chicos?

_No, nada de eso, yo estoy aquí como siempre lo hago, créeme fue bastante sorpresivo para mi también -algo en su mirada se suavizo, sobre todo a escuchar que yo también estaba algo frustrado por la visita de ella.

_ Bueno, ¿Cuando te vas? -¿por qué tuvo que decirlo de manera tan brusca?

_ Ahora, ya terminamos -se levantó rápidamente, sin ni siquiera despedirse escapó por la puerta claramente aliviada de irse, dejándome a mi este desorden.

_No logro entender por que mi prima estaba aquí -no se porque pero he visto suficiente anime como para saber que estaba celosa (creo)

_Ni yo, pero ahora, ¿Que haces aquí?

_¿A mi me lo preguntas pero a ella no? -no entiendo un pepino.

_A ella también se lo pregunte, pero si no quieres decirme, también te puedes ir, estaba en mitad de un juego perfecto cuando tu prima y tu aparecieron molestando -se sentó en el sillón sin prestarme ni un poco de atención, de él saco una crema de protección solar y para los mosquitos -por lo visto no lo decía en broma, realmente planeas que vaya a ese infierno.

_Si así lo planeó, será absolutamente increíble, te lo digo, una semana entera aislados de la sociedad, sin Internet -suena a infierno -te gustara, tranquilo, experimentaras un poco lo que era la vida sin esa obsesión tuya.

_ Esa obsesión, como lo llamas, me tranquiliza y me saca de mis problemas, algo que todo ser humano en esta Tierra necesita, por lo que te pregunto ¿realmente quieres obligar a un grupo de personas a tomarse unas vacaciones obligadas que nadie quiere?

_ Relájate, les gustara una vez que les diga lo que tengo planeado -lo veo muy improbable -Sakura cree que lo únicos que haremos será sobrevivir en la naturaleza, se que Chiharu odia acampar no soy pelotuda.

_ ¿Por lo que planeas? -señaló el cojín a su lado durante unos segundos mientras seguía sacando cosas de esa bolsa.

_ Tendremos a nuestra disposición dos cabañas una para varones, otra para mujeres, cada una tendrá baño, cocina, dispondrán de agua caliente como obviamente fría, a su alrededor habrá lagos donde pescaremos, pero en las neveras habrá comida, podremos hacer competencias entre nosotros de diferentes deportes, llevare pelotas de todos los que conozco y a los chicos, no hay nada como una buena competencia, nos alejaremos, contaremos historias de terror, aunque Sakura las detesta, tendremos pruebas de valor, y cada pareja de tortolitos tendrá su precioso momento a solas sin interrupción de los demás -esto último lo dijo mirándome a los ojos sin pestañear, lo que daba mucho miedo.

_ Lo pensaste bien -demasiado para mi desgracia -y yo que pensaba que podía intentar sabotearte.

_Realmente crees, que voy a creerse esa mentira -la mire levantando una ceja -¿por eso vino Sakura? quien lo diría, pero como veras a todos les gustara esto, no hay nada que no puedan disfrutar, intentare relajarme y probablemente al único que molestare será a ti.

_Que alivio y yo que pensaba que podría zafarme.

_ Ni lo sueñes, pero dime ¿te fascina la idea? -algo en mí quería decirle que se fuera a la mierda, pero como todo caballero que se que soy, pensé una mejor manera de expresarme. No puedo ganar con esta chica, de eso estoy completamente seguro.

_ No me queda otra, supongo que puedo sumarme esperando no morir en el proceso.

_ Felicidades, terminamos con el paso 9 -por qué no me extraña, cada vez se hace más llevadero -Confianza en el otro.

_Si confianza te refieres a resignación, pues si, lo cumplí.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Me alegro que te haya gustado **** .39**** por desgracia se me rompio la netbook por lo que tardare un poco más de lo regular en actualizar pero quedate tranquila que procuraré que todas las semanas haya un avance.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos Vemos la Próxima, Bye.**


	12. Chapter 11: Paso 10: Un Recorrido para R

**Capítulo 11:Paso 10 Un Recorrido para Recordar**

_Si confianza te refieres a resignación, pues si lo cumpli.

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de iniciar esta travesía, hacia lo desconocido, porque si crees que yo tengo mala suerte deberías conocer a las personas que forman esta extraña pandilla de Tomoyo. Parece como si hubiera un Dios dedicado específicamente a echarle la buena suerte al mundo, nos viera la cara de pelotudos que ponemos y se fuera sin dejarnos nada.

El dia en que empezó el desastre en realidad inició a las seis de la mañana, ¿porque tan temprano? bueno nuestra querida Tomoyo había alquilado estas tan esperadas cabañas en el medio de la mismísima nada, verás mucha naturaleza eso era verdad, a tal altura que ningún ser humano vivía en la zona desde hace milenios.

Adorable, de algo estoy seguro, realmente no podre conectarme a una red, creo que no hay ni antenas a tal punto. Ahora que me pongo a pensarlo con más detenimiento, creo que esta loca construyó estas cabañas precisamente para nosotros, tengo un mal presentimiento, de esos que dices esto me recuerda a la trama de una película de terror, ese mismo.

Levantarme a las cinco de la mañana no era de extrañar para mi, lo hago para jugar, pero hacerlo para preparar las maletas, definitivamente no era de algo de todos los días (sobre todo porque no tengo maletas) estuve como media hora dando vueltas de un lado para otro, intentando ver cómo salir del quilombo en que yo mismo me había metido, sin tener ninguna idea decidí meter todo lo posible en la vieja mochila de la escuela.

A las seis en punto alguien toco mi timbre ruidosamente, que yo sepa tenían que venir a buscarme y media, por lo que mire por la mirilla deseando que no fuera la persona que creía que era. Pero para mi mala suerte lo era, Tomoyo estaba del otro lado vestida para una clase de educación física con una sonrisa en el rostro. Intentando meter todo el valor posible en mis pulmones abrí la puerta, encontrandomela algo sorprendida.

_ No esperaba que te levantas tan temprano, sin problemas, Sakura tarda como una hora para reaccionar -la mencionada está completamente desmaya en el auto, que conducía su hermano, Shaoran estaba en mejor aspecto pero se notaba que estaba de mal humor.

_ Suelo levantarme temprano, no es problema -ella entro como perro por su casa, yendo directamente a mi dormitorio -tengo todo preparado para esta locura.

_En serio, porque solo veo una mochila -eso me pasa por dejarla a mitad de mi cama ( ¿que estoy pensando? ¿como se supone que iba a saber que ella vendría?)

_M e olvide que no tenía maletas de acuerdo, eso es todo lo que tengo para viajar -al llegar a mi habitación me la encontré completamente cómoda en mi cama, con esa sonrisa endemoniada -¿Que?

_Yo te traje maletas, pensé que te vendrían bien -por supuesto -no me pongas esa cara, no se mucho de ti, pero como jamás mencionaste que hubieras viajado, preveni.

Acto seguido apareció Shaoran con dos enormes maletas que tranquilamente servían para ocultar dos cuerpos pequeños (capaz que para eso las uso en el pasado), me las tiro, mientras bostezaba y salía nuevamente.

_ Maravilloso, a empezar de nuevo -me sonrió mientras agarraba una maleta y se ponía a meter cosas dentro de ella, supongo que sabia que poner ya que no dudaba ni un segundo.

Después de diez minutos de empacar nuevamente nos dirigimos al auto después de cerrar mi casa correctamente, Sakura seguía dormida, su hermano era el único completamente despierto de todos, pero no parecía de buen humor. Tomoyo se colocó en el asiento del medio del coche y yo al lado de la ventana, algo apretados (lo cual era incómodo) pero juntos al fin.

Nos dirigimos a la carretera, a paso seguro nos detuvimos en una estación de servicio, vimos que había otro auto, en este estaba Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Yukito y Meiling. Todos con cara de querer matar a alguien, lo cual creo saber quien era el producto de su enojo, podría dormir en el camino imaginandomelo, eso sí es entretenido.

Pero por lo visto la carretera tenía otros planes para nosotros, nadie más de Tomoyo sabía como llegar a ese lugar, ella tampoco lo dice, por lo que empezamos a ir hacia el norte conduciendo durante varias horas, la señorita se quedó con la boca callada y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se acomodo en mi brazo, para echarse una siesta, lo cual me da algo de miedo (no por eso pervertido) si no, porque ella es la única que sabe como íamos perdernos, no que digo, nos íbamos a perder, la única dirección que nos dio fue norte.

A las ocho de la mañana, su prima se despertó, bostezando y diciendo incoherencias, miro a todos lados primero aterrizando en Shaoran que parecía más sereno (ambos se sonrieron con cara de bobos) después me dirigió una mirada de lo más irritante sobre todo al ver cómo estaba durmiendo Tomoyo.

_ Creo que fue por esto que no me ayudaste -¿es una broma verdad?

_Oh si, mi sueño es despertarme a las cinco de la mañana, meterme a un auto completamente cerrado con un demonio y su prima, solo para esperar el momento en que éste duerma en mis brazos -no tengo idea de en que todo se lo dije, pero al parecer a Touya le resultó cómico y a su hermana la dejó pasmada.

_ Pensé que ustedes...bueno ustedes -¿porque no termina la frase? no tengo idea de que quiere decirme -ya sabes.

_No, no se, asi que termina lo que ibas a decir, pensaste que ella y yo ¿que? -se me quedó mirando callada (¿esta chica tiene un problema? Tomoyo me está contagiando)

_ Ella piensa que estamos saliendo -Tomoyo se acomodo mejor, mientras bostezaba e intentaba arreglarse el pelo (lo cual no logró)

_ ¿Que...que? -no soy experto en romances (ya lo sabrán a esta altura) pero no se como pensaba eso.

_ Sakurita tiene la extraña ilusión de que al fin, conocí a alguien que me aleje de ella y su tortolito -esta negó con la cabeza rápidamente, dejando ver a todo el que la conociera un poco que esa era la verdad.

_Solo lo pensé, nada más -no entiendo a esta chica.

Justo en ese instante el coche se detuvo en medio de la carretera, todos nos quedamos quietos sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando, cuando vimos delante nuestro, tres autos chocados y un camión dado vuelta, por lo visto había ocurrido un accidente. Todos nos bajamos, yo entre todos los chicos fuimos a ver de más de cerca si había alguien herido, cuando pudimos ver a una familia desmaya en uno de los autos.

Las chicas intentaron (sin mucho éxito) llamar a una ambulancia, pero estábamos en medio de la nada, no había señal, cuando vi que en una de las orillas había un teléfono de línea a tierra, le grite a Tomoyo que usara ese, señalandolo, debido a que estábamos todos dormidos tardo algo en reaccionar, pero por suerte logro entenderme lo suficiente como para correr en su dirección.

Estuvimos tres horas en esa carretera intentado esperar a la ambulancias y después para dar nuestra versión a la policía, fue de lo más entretenido ya que después de eso teníamos que seguir nuestro camino, todos quedamos algo trastornados después de ver como una mujer de mediana edad completamente llena de sangre fue llevada en ambulancia.

Algo en todo eso me recordo a lo ya vivido, no se porque pero algo en mi me dijo que tenía un deja vu, Tomoyo me tomo la mano por reflejo después de unos minutos de subir al auto, nadie hablaba, pero después de una hora de silencio terminamos cansados, o despertándonos (a esta altura ya no lo se)

_ No me podrán decir que no es un viaje movido -Tomoyo nos miró con una sonrisa tímida, podría decir que nunca he tenido un viaje como este de eso estoy seguro -por suerte no nos queda mucho, aunque estamos algo retrasados.

_ ¿Recto? -Touya frente a él tres caminos distintos, no había señales de tráfico ni nada por el estilo, pero al ver a su prima tomó el camino central sin dudar (esto me da mal augurio)

Seguimos así durante una hora más, ya eran las doce estábamos muertos de hambre, cansados de estar durante tanto tiempo sentados, imaginándonos lo que nos esperaba en esas cabañas, el clima iba cambiando rápidamente, de pasar a una mañana calurosa, terminamos en una lluvia torrencial, Tomoyo tenía una cara de enojo claro en su rostro, creo que no contó con el factor clima.

Después de intentar pasar por los ríos que se formaban en la carretera todos nos dimos cuenta que, llegar a donde queríamos iba a ser casi imposible, todo estaba repleto de agua por completo, se hacia mas dificil conducir, sobre todo ahora que estamos cuesta arriba, pero seguíamos confiando de que no nos quedaba otra, sobre todo porque el camino que dejábamos atrás estaba en peor estado.

Nos empezamos a adentrar en bosques cada vez más espesos, pero eso no parecía preocupar a nadie, ya no se veía la carretera, por más que intentamos mirar hacia el cielo, solo se veían hojas. ¿Les dije que todo esto parecia una pelicula de terror? pues ahora lo parece mas, cuando pensamos que no podría ser peor, una niebla apareció haciéndonos comer nuestras palabras.

_ No se preocupen mientras sigamos el camino vamos bien -sé que ella cree que nos tranquiliza pero no lo hace, solo lo empeora, ya no había camino al cual seguir.

_ Son las cuatro de la tarde Tomoyo, creo que ya llevamos un tiempo perdidos -Shaoran no es el tipo de sujeto que le guste tranquilizar, pero tenía razón.

_ Bien hecho genio -Tomoyo esta vez estaba intentado tranquilizar a una pobre Sakura en estado de shock, las lágrimas caían tanto como la lluvia.

Mientras que todos en este auto peleaban me preguntaba si en el otro también estarían en el mismo estado, después de todo estábamos en medio de la nada sin saber a donde ir y completamente perdidos. Mire hacia atrás solo para ver aún con la niebla que Chiharu y Takashi estaban peleando, por lo visto ellos estaba igual.

Al girar mi cabeza para ver como la niebla cubría todo pude ver nuestra salvación, no se por que, no se si era una ilusión, pero tomé la mano de Tomoyo la apreté con demasiada fuerza (ahora que lo pienso) mientras clavaba mi vista en esa ventana.

_ Tranquilo Eriol, se que no te gusta esta situación, pero Sakura se va a tranquilizar.

_ ¿Que al niñito no le gusta como mi novia llora, eso se corrige.

_ Cállate Shaoran, Touya ¿porque nos detuvimos?

_ No puedo avanzar creo que estoy en un pozo.

_ ¿Eriol? ¿me podrías soltar la mano? creo que me la vas a romper -sigo mirando hacia la ventana esperando que no sea una ilusión, siento como el aliento de Tomoyo se acerca a mi rostro -lo encontraste, Touya ahí están.

Salimos todo de los autos, empapandonos, empezamos a caminar hacia estas cabañas viejas, todos con nuestra ropa de sucia y cara de querer matar a sentimos aliviados de por fin llegar, acordamos entrar todos en una sola cabaña solo para comer y empezar a bañarnos, despues de semejante viaje, creo que todos teniamos en la mente, comer y dormir.

_¿Qué me dices te gusto hasta ahora? -Tomoyo se acercó a mí con unos sandwiches que contendrían solo al más hambriento.

_ Bueno podría haber acabado peor, pero eso no quiere decir que lo disfrutara -todos estaba riendo y comiendo, olvidándose de todo lo pasado.

_ Pero completaste el paso 10 -esta chica no se cansa -un recorrido para recordar.

_ ¿Te gusta ponerle lo positivo a todo verdad?

_Si, es un don que tengo -es más como una maldición, pero bueno.

_ Okey, si tu lo dices, este es un recorrido para recordar -aun que lo que me espera será un poco más peliagudo.

**Gracias por leer, no se olviden de comentar.**

**Nos Vemos la proxima, bye.**


	13. Capítulo 12: Paso 11: El Paso Perfecto

**Capítulo 12: Paso 11: El Paso Perfecto**

Agotados de tanto estrés, con la mente tan apagada como un computador sobrecalentado, nos acostamos mirando al techo de la cabaña, deseosos de poder pegar un ojo con semejante tormenta que teníamos sobre nuestras cabezas. Todos juntos en la misma vieja cabaña, los varones en el suelo frío y las mujeres en la cama, sin molestar a nadie el hecho que teniamos otra cabaña que usar, demasiados cansados para pensar o razonar.

Deje que mi cuerpo se dejara llevar por el cansancio de un dia demaciado, demaciado ya saben, no me importo que el suelo fuera frío y duro, que me dolía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, a estas alturas ya solo me quedaba frito.

_ Eriol -creo que debo mencionar a alguien, que no me gusta que me despierten a sacudidas, en realidad lo detesto -E..ri..ol

_¿Por que demonios lo dices en ese tono?

_ Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo-al abrir los ojos estaba Tomoyo, tan fresca como una lechuga, tanto que solo me irritaba verla -vamos, ¿no quieres empezar una aventura sin fin?

_ Lo unico que te diré antes de comer, ya que mi estómago reclama alimentos -levantó una ceja mientras sonreía -es que no vuelvas a sacudirme asi para despertarme, solo llamándome servirá.

_ Lo siento, no sabia que te molestara -me di cuenta de eso -tenemos sándwiches por si deseas detener a tu hambriento amigo.

_ Jaja, que gracioso, me da igual, ¿que hay para comer? -sin mirarle a los ojos me levante, solo para agarrar una buena cantidad de sándwiches sin dudar y comerlos sin vacilar, todos se me quedaron viendo con cara de no entender nada, la mayoría de las miradas terminaban en una Tomoyo aun arrodillada en el suelo.

_ Creo que alguien ya extraña su computadora -la odio, mucho además, sobre todo porque es verdad -tranquilo, tu mente estará tan distraída que no pensaras en nada más.

Levantándose, me agarro de la mano que no tenía comida, solo para tirar de ella a la fuerza y llevarme al exterior, que ya no se encontraba cubierto con lluvia y niebla, solo había ahora un sol radiante que dejaba ver con claridad el hermoso paisaje que teníamos frente a nosotros, bueno eso hubiera dicho alguien a quien le importara algo la maldita postal de vacaciones que tenía frente a mi, pero como ese no era el caso, solo pude ver la cabaña de al lado completamente destruida.

_¿Tomoyo?

_ Vaya tono, realmente creo que no debería sacarte de tu casa tan a menudo te vuelves insoportable -cosa que es verdad, pero.

_ Has visto la cabaña -ni siquiera se giró solo miro frente a ella, hasta que con esos ojos tan endemoniados dirigió un rápida mirada a la que acabamos de estar -NO ESA CABAÑA, SINO LA OTRA.

_ Relajate que mal te hace la natu…-supongo que su cerebro estaba procesando lo que tenía frente a ella, pero creo que gritarle fue demasiado, ya que todos salieron corriendo.

Cada uno se tomo el tiempo de mirar como la supuesta cabaña en la que teníamos que ocupar un grupo estaba literalmente hablando, destruida por la tormenta. Supongo que reaccionar frente a este hecho, dejó a algunos pasmados, a otros (Sakura) shockeados y llorando, en mi caso enojado, pero como estaba así antes no era un cambio significativo en mi humor.

_Solo un pequeño contratiempo -realmente me irrita su necesidad de pensar en positivo.

Genial, ahora que planeas que hagamos -se giró hacia mi solo para dejarme una hoja de horarios, si como lo escuchan ho..ra..rios, voy a matarla. Ni me molesté en verla solo me meti denuevo en la cabaña, para seguir comiendo.

_Oh vamos, no puedes rendirte con tanta facilidad -se nota que no me conoce mucho -vamos es hora de jugar un poco en el exterior.

Por más que esa frase sonó como si se dirigiera algún niño de primaria, fue la más completa verdad, con una pelota que habian traido empezamos a jugar al football como niños de 10 años, todos tras el balón, hablando incoherencias con el poco aire que teníamos, me resultó de lo más peculiar ahora que lo pienso, jamás hice esto a esa edad.

Después de un juego con muchos lastimados, sobre todo Touya y Shaoran (ya que se golpearon como si jugaran rugby) descansamos bajo el Sol, disfrutando de la mañana calurosa que teníamos, por mas que quiera admitir, que me estaba divirtiendo (que para mi desgracia fue asi) no entendia como podian estar tan relajados tan lejos de la civilizacion.

_ Cuando estamos estresados del mundo en que vivimos, solemos irnos a cualquier lado donde no nos moleste nadie -eso explica todo -pero es de lo más divertido, nos volvemos niños nuevamente solo para cuando el Sol caiga volvernos adultos cursis.

_ Suena a que me tendre que escapar para que mis ojos no sean contaminados con tantas cursilerias -ella se largo a reir sin parar, provocando que todos se la quedaron mirando confundidos.

Probablemente esa sea la acción más eficaz -genial -pero es lo que toca, no se puede evitar.

_ Maravilloso, cuál es el plan para comer, ¿mas sandwiches? -no se porque pero al venir aquí se me despertó el apetito.

_ Reemplazar la compu por la comida no es sano Eriol, pero si lo deseas, nos vamos a deleitar con la comida de Sakura, custodiada por su novio -se me acercó más al oído, poniendo claramente nervioso -ya que ella no sabe ni calentar agua.

_ El sueño de todo hombre.

Esa fue nuestra peculiar mañana, con muchas risas y probablemente muchos momentos incomodos, pero la mayoria fueron llevaderos y algo divertidos, con las peleas pude conocer a esta extraña pandilla un poco más. En ese proceso me di cuenta que Chiharu era la única persona que podía comprenderme, aun con su fascinación con el aire libre, solemos coincidir en casi todo, a ella también le gustan los videojuegos y también quiere matar a Tomoyo, me pase casi toda la tarde hablando con ella, principalmente porque su novio me pone los pelos de punta.

Al caer la noche todos estaban más cansados, claramente deseosos de comer e irse a dormir, al parecer las parejas compartieran cama, lo cual incómodo, es decir poco, pero no hay nada que hacer en ese aspecto, justo me vino a dejar en un lugar abandonado solamente con la compañía de los cariñosos, pero ahora que lo pienso capaz que por eso me quería a mi aquí (para no estar sola)

_ ¿Cómo te va esta noche? -Tomoyo se acercó a mí, a pesar que intente dejarlos a todos atrás, demasiado cariño para mi en este dia.

_ Cansado, jamás he hecho tanto ejercicio como en este dia -se sento a mi lado para ver cómo el pequeño lago que teníamos a un par de kilómetros mostraba su brillo.

_Si me duele todo el cuerpo -se apoyó en mi hombro para cerrar los ojos un poco -los tortolitos me molestan mucho además.

_ Si, en eso te apoyo, me van a dejar ciego -esto se pone extraño, ¿porque me toma la mano? -¿piensas dormir pegada a mi?

_ Aja, eres mi nueva cama, no te muevas.

Esa fue toda la noche, debo admitir que me la pase bien, jamás pensé que me sentiría a gusto con gente real, por así decirlo, pero Tomoyo ha logrado que ese sea el caso. Ahora acostado en el piso, deseando que no hagan nada extraño, no quisiera escuchar, me encuentro recordando todo el dia, como un niño, aunque estoy agotado, esta chica si que está siendo un maremoto en mi pacifica vida.

_¿Eriol? -no se como la escuche, pero si lo hice, Tomoyo estaba justo frente a mí con una sonrisa, supongo que no tiene sueño después de darse una siesta a costa mía -ven.

La seguí, algo confundido, deseoso de saber que quería, pero con su pillama, algo raro y un poco revelador, sobre todo la zona de las piernas, me deje llevar como un idiota. Me condujo hasta el lago, señalando la Luna que se mostraba en lo alto, debo admitir que era hermosa, pero también que odio que me tienden trampas.

_Por que si, era una trampa, ¿como lo se? bueno cuando miras a la Luna y después te encuentras debajo del agua, te suele dar una pista bastante clara, aun más si la escuchas a ella cagarse de risa.

_ Muy graciosa -la agarre de la cintura y la arrastre al agua congelada -pero te diria que no me lo pongas fácil.

_Oh vamos pensé que te enojarias -lo estaba, pero después de todo lo que viví con ella, esto no es nada.

_ Creeme, despues de tu madre, casi nada puede hacerme sudar -ella asiente para sentarse en el césped intentando calentarse -debiste traer una toalla.

_Si no pensé tanto en esto -¿que no lo pensó tanto? ¿estoy en un mundo paralelo? -si si lo se, Sakura me lo dice todo el tiempo, estoy rara, ¿te sientas?

_ Yo no diría rara, no te conozco tanto, solo distraída -me senté a su lado, solo para descubrirla con una sonrisa enorme.

_ Supongo que vos sos la causa .¿yo? -desde que te conozco, deje de ser yo y pase a ser esta chica, lo odio.

_ No puedes culparme por eso, tu literalmente me diste vuelta la casa -literalmente, ya no recuerdo como se veía el armario en su sitio original.

_ Si, si, como digas -me encanta cuando la gente me escucha -hay algo que quería hacer en la fiesta de Sakura, pero mi madre no me dejo.

_En serio y ¿que sería? -sus grandes ojos violetas me dejaron tonto durante varios segundos, tarde en reaccionar, no sabia que hacer.

Sus labios estaban sobre los míos, no podía moverme ni aunque quisiera (y no quería), solo nos quedamos así, juntos. Completamente pegados, derritiendonos en el suelo frío, aun cuando todo el clima nos decía que entraramos a la cabañas, nos quedamos en ese lugar, no sé por cuánto tiempo (ni deseo saberlo), mi cerebro dejo de funcionar.

Aun cuando nos separamos, aun cuando fuimos de regreso a nuestras camas, aun en ese momento no pude saber qué demonios había pasado. Pero después de un par de minutos mirando el techo, solo paso esto por mi cabeza, no hay paso mejor que este, ¿cual? te preguntaras, el paso perfecto, asi prefiero llamarlo yo.

**Gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos la proxima Bye.**


	14. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13

la mañana después de un buen sueño suele ser diferente, algo en tu interior parece cambiar, estas mas contento, con mas optimismo, dispuesto a todo por un poco de lo que obtuviste, solo ese sentimiento de que eres capaz de todo, te llena el pecho con una fuerza que te quita el aire. No importa de qué se trata, solo tienes en tu memoria lo que se sintió, lo alegre que te vuelves solo con saber que puedes tenerlo de nuevo, no me confundan, no soy de esos que se quedan con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, soy más bien con ese que se levanta con muy buen humor y contagia a todos a su alrededor.

Pero a nadie le importa por que cambiaste, solo les alegra verte así, con una sonrisa que quita su mal humor de una bofetada, es algo extraño pero bueno al mismo tiempo. Cuando el clima acompaña es lo más perfecto que puede pasar en tu dia, estar asi y ver como las nubes se mueven para mostrar a un brillante Sol, que ilumina todo el cielo azul, dejando mostrar un calor que para algunos resulta insoportable, pero que todo ser humano recibe con los brazos abiertos después de una gran tormenta, con deseos de poder disfrutar esa gran oportunidad bajada del cielo mismo.

**Chiharu**

Me encanta el aire libre, los árboles que se mueven al compás del viento, el Sol radiante que te calienta cada parte de tu cuerpo solo para que disfrutes con más facilidad, la deliciosa agua que te espera al bajar unos kilómetros, solo la espera de meterse agua adentro es lo más perfecto que podrías sentir.

La parte en que debes ponerte un bikini, no es la mas agradable, pero después de estar tanto tiempo con estos locos, uno termina acostumbrándose al hecho que a nadie le importa como te vez, excepto a tu novio y debido principalmente a que todos estamos en pareja menos Tomoyo y Eriol, a nadie le dan celos.

_ Chiharu -Takashi apareció frente a mí, sin su característica sonrisa (cosa que me asusto) -¿no te parece que Eriol y Tomoyo estaban raros?

Mire a un Eriol sin camisa, que se tiraba en el césped, con suma tranquilidad, ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que lo veo tan relajado, supongo que ya le gusta o se acostumbro. Mientras que Tomoyo estaba con su característica cabellera recogida, hablando con Sakura, con una sonrisa de los mas grande, pero había algo diferente en esta, parecía que estaba feliz, pero que yo supiera no era a costa de nadie.

_¿Lo viste? -era raro, eso es verdad, pero no tanto como para que sea preocupante -no me gusta esto, ella está demasiado feliz, creo que trama algo.

_Solo está disfrutando, no seas obsesivo -aunque para ser honesta a mi también me inquieta.

_ No soy obsesivo, la conozco como la palma de mi mano, demasiados años juntos -aquí empieza, dios me libre -demasiadas aventuras juntos, como dos cartas inseparables que se abrazan en la oscuridad..

_ Termina de una vez, me estás dando dolor de cabeza.

_ Resumiendo, se cuando algo pasa, creeme algo trama, lo huelo en el aire -como todo sabueso.

**Takashi**

Puede que Chiharu no me crea pero se con exactitud que algo raro pasa, lo aprendi por las malas con ella, nada está sentado, todo puede ser, si ella está feliz, algo malo pasa. Si está triste, algo malo pasa, si está preocupada algo mala pasa, en resumen si ella siente algo, algo instantáneamente pasa y suele ser muy malo.

He sido su compañero de travesuras durante años, principalmente porque sino yo sería su víctima, por lo que se ver las señales, aquí hay una muy clara, se cuándo huir y refugiarse. Pero como toda estrategia de guerra, ella previno antes que yo, planeo antes que me diera cuenta (de nuevo) ahora no puedo escapar y estoy atrapado con ella.

Debería escribir un testamento, solo por las dudas, no quisiera no ser precavido.

**Shaoran**

¿Qué diablos? esta chica esta rara, no puede ser que me trate con tanta amabilidad, algo ocurre lo se, siento ese escalofrío en mi espalda, lo puedo ver en esos ojos de demonio. Espero que yo no sea su víctima, por amor del cielo, pensé que si ese nerd se acercaba el seria su nuevo juguete, por qué razón no se concentró en él como lo hizo conmigo.

_ Eriol -el mencionado me miro, somnoliento, al parecer no durmió muy bien anoche, pero no parece enojado -necesito hablar.

_Ok, dime -este tambien esta raro, parece más receptivo, me encantaría saber qué demonios pasa.

_ No crees que Tomoyo esta rara -se levanta con una pachorra que dan ganas de golpearlo, para verla hablar con Sakura.

_No, me parece normal, pero tampoco la conozco lo suficiente como para decir si hay o no un cambio significativo en su modo de comportarse -¿que? que demonios fue esa respuesta, parece sacada de un abogado.

_ Como digas -tengo que hablar con Sakura, algo raro está pasando entre estos dos.

**Sakura**

_¿Crees que sea una buena idea? -no se como se le ocurre hacer estas cosas tan extrañas.

_Oh vamos Saku, por primera vez puedes dejarte llevar, seguirme el ritmo, necesito de tu ayuda ahora -no me gusta formar parte de sus locuras.

_No lo se Tomy, no quiero meterme en problemas.

_¿Problemas? ¿que están nuestros padres aquí?, ¿regresamos a la escuela?, vamos ya somos lo suficientemente grandes como para tomar nuestras propias decisiones y hacer nuestras travesuras -como si a ella le importara la edad límite para hacer travesuras.

_ Se supone que vinimos aquí a descansar, no a volverlos a todos locos -Tomy sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa demasiado relajada, que no concordaba con lo que me estaba pidiendo.

_La vida tiene más picante con bromas inofensivas -no creo que sea inofensivo lo que propone.

_ Meiling no nada y Touya le tiene miedo a las profundidades desde tu última broma con agua -sacudió las manos resignada, mientras miraba a todos lados y su vista se detuvo en Eriol.

_ No puedes culparme por eso, como iba a saber que los delfines atacaban, además aquí no hay mucha profundidad, por amor del cielo, te llega a la cintura -como siempre ignora todo lo que digo.

_No me importa, hazte responsable, deja que todos se relajen y no hagas locuras -por su gesto creo que eso es imposible.

_ Me aburro Saku, quiero divertirme -siempre la misma excusa.

_No me importa, ya todos andan estresados como para soportar tus niñerías -sueno demasiado a mi padre.

_ Deja de crecer y compórtate según tu edad, me desesperas -es como hablar con una pared.

**Eriol**

¿Como se supone que puedo relajarme?, si hay una buena cantidad de gente comportándose como niños de primaria, es desesperante si quería esto me hubiera quedado en el secundario.

Todas las actividades que realizamos en todo el dia, era jugar algún deporte durante horas, acabamos todos agotados sin pensar mucho y deseosos de comer algo, que fuera nutritivo por primera vez.

Esas fueron las mini vacaciones a las que consigue sobrevivir, claro al menos yo, Tomoyo decidió distraerse de otra manera, por supuesto. Casi ahogando a su primo y atormentando a la novia de este, creo que jamas vi a un hombre tener tanto miedo, no me extrañaría que se lo hubiera hecho antes.

Claro que ella se disculpó, pero cuando escuchas disculparse a una persona con una sonrisa enorme, si eres inteligente, no le crees ni una pizca (cosa que sucedió) No había visto hasta ese momento a Sakura enojada, pero la pucha, estaba furiosa le lanzo todo lo que tenía en sus manos, aunque la tetera solo me golpeo a mi (tonto por estar en el camino)

Fue ahí hasta donde recuerdo, porque lo siguiente fue negro, me desperté unas tres horas después con la chica llorando y rogando perdón. Comparando con la patada en mis partes nobles que ya he recibido, no fue para tanto, aunque debería mejorar la puntería.

Eso fue todo lo que hay que contar, claro está después volvimos por la carretera maldita, que nos invitó a un festín de accidentes, creo que vi unos cuatro incluso antes de recorrer 30 kilómetros, sorprendente.

Todos me miraron extraño hasta que me dejaron en mi casa, como si hubiera hecho algo (aunque no recuerdo qué) Pero al darme vuelta, entrar a mi casa y ver lo más maravilloso que vi en mi vida, toda la frustración recogida en esa semana de "descanso" desapareció, claro está que jugué durante tres días, sin pegar el ojo en ningún momento, ni salir de mi casa tampoco.

La vida volvió a mí otra vez, al menos hasta el cuarto dia.

**Cuarto dia**

_¡ERIOL!

_ Voy por izquierda Yue, podré francrearlos, no lo creo...me mataron reaparezco -(¿por que siento una fuerza malvada?)

Me giro solo para encontrarme a una Tomoyo, algo como decirlo ¿furiosa?, si creo que hice algo malo, muy malo.

_ Chicos les dejo por ahora -me saque los auriculares, solo para comprobar que estaba respirando muy fuerte para ella -¿SI?

_¿SI? ¿ES UNA BROMA? HACE MÁS DE TRES DÍAS QUE NO TE VEO -señale el computador, solo para recibir una bofetada -NO TE LLEVE A ESE CAMPAMENTO SOLO PARA QUE TE OBSESIONES AÚN MÁS

_En mi defensa, esto me relaja, no puedes creer que solo con aire fresco me ayudaras después de tantos años de juegos -se quedó congelada con la boca abierta, pero al cerrarla algo en mi me dijo que no fue una buena idea contestarle.

_¿ESO QUIERES? BIEN -se giró, salió de la habitación solo para azotar la puerta y hacer lo mismo al salir de la casa, (¿Que demonios?) me puse los auriculares nuevamente, intentando descifrar qué demonios había pasado.

_¿Problemas con la novia?

_ Que yo supiera no somos novios.

_ Pues amigo, deberias prestar mas atencion, porque eso fue un reto de novia.

_ Solo me pasa a mi, conseguirme una novia y no darme cuenta.

**Gracias por leer y por comentar.**

**Me alegra que les este gustando el fic, no duden en decirlo ;)**

**Nos Vemos la Proxima, bye.**


	15. Chapter 14: Un pequeño problema

**Capítulo 14: Un pequeño problema**

No recuerdo en ningún momento de mi vida un problema de esta magnitud, sobre todo porque cuando me enfrento a uno tengo bien en claro cómo salir airoso de este. Pero no, Tomoyo no me permite hacer eso, solo me tira abajo mi suelo tan bien sujeto, como por arte de magia me encuentro en un mar sin bolsa ni salvavidas. Odio esto.

En serio, lo detesto sentirme impotente, sin saber que hacer, sin comprender cómo se supone que actúe, no se nada de relaciones o amistades, por lo que no se como se supone que se llama esto, todos me dicen que es un pleito de novios, pero yo que sé si es verdad.

Me siento en un limbo sin salida, por mas que me encuentro frente a su casa pensando que decir o responder, no me sale nada de la boca, mi cerebro parece que no quiere trabajar.

_¿Eriol? -si les soy honesto, salte del miedo pensando que era ella, pero resultó ser su prima y su novio que me miraban confundidos -¿Que te sucede? ¿Porque no pasas?

_ Diablos que no -debí decirlo de otra forma, sobre todo por la manera en la que me miro -no hasta que entienda que paso.

_¿Que paso? -suspirando no me quedó otra que contarles la extraña escena que había vivido,suponiendo que ellos me entenderán o putearian -LO SABÍA

La chica empezó a saltar de un lado a otro como una niña de primaria, mientras que su novio sonreía al verla. Por dios, madura un poco, pero no ella seguía saltando solo para terminar abrazándome.

_ Lo sabia, sabia que ella sentía algo, lo vi, es extraño que metiera a alguien al grupo sin bautizar ¿te lo dije Shao? -este asintió con la cabeza mientras me miraba casi aliviado -ella no actua asi, lo se la conozco demasiado como para confundirme.

_ Me explicas a mi, porque yo soy el confundido -esta me miro extrañada.

_¿Confundido? vamos Eriol, ella gusta de ti, tus amigos tienen razón te reto como si fuera tu novia, a nosotras nos gusta que pasen tiempo a solas no que nos ignoren por tres días -sonó a reto, pero no estoy seguro -ella esperaba que después de regresar ustedes pasan tiempo juntos.

_Es una broma verdad sabes lo desesperado que estaba por jugar algo, no puede pedirme eso, sentía que me iba a volver loco.

_ Suenas a ella cuando habla de bromas -se acercó a la puerta para tocar el timbre -ella también lo ve como algo necesario, pero tranquilo hablare con ella, te ayudare, respira.

_ Medio dificil cuando me mira así -la señale para que todas la miraron con el rostro serio y una mirada que congelaría al mismo iceberg que hundio el Titanic.

_ Pasen, menos tu -me señalo, pero tengo que decir que la frase sonó como si se dirigiera a un insecto, los novios pasaron dándome una sonrisa piadosa, sin saber que hacer me fui a casa intentando entender en que me había metido.

Pero al llegar mi teléfono sonó, por primera vez en tres años, algo me dijo que era algo malo, en lo más profundo de mi, apareció el sentimiento de la autopista ese deja vu tan macabro. Tomarlo no fue fácil, cuando sientes eso todo tu cuerpo tiembla, como si estuviera hecho de gelatina.

_¿Eriol Hiragizawa? -la voz era de una mujer, se notaba que había llorado, soy experto en eso.

_¿Si?

_ Tengo una mala noticia para usted -al parecer eso ya no es una novedad para mi, siento como si fuera algo de todos los días.

_ Sueltala.

**Tomoyo**

_No quiero escucharlo -lo sabia, sabia perfectamente, que era lo que iba a decir, estuvieron hablando, lo cual no me gusta para nada, no entiendo por que estan cercano a ella, por dios siento envidia de mi prima.

_Tomo, estas actuando como una niña, entiendo que estés enojada, pero si no le explicas el no entenderá -¿explicar? ¿tiene 5 años? no, tengo orgullo.

_ Que se vaya al demonio un rato y después siguelo ya que son tan amigos -enojarme con ella jamas termina bien, te mira con esa cara de perrito herido, como la de ahora.

_No puedo creer que estés celosa, tengo novio ¿recuerdas?

_¿CELOSA? no se de que hablas -maldita mal parida de pacotilla.

_ Eres demasiado evidente Tomy, no actues asi, solo lo confundirás más, al parecer no sabe nada de relaciones, creo que ni sabía de la de ustedes -¿relacion?

_ No somos novios Saku, no te confundas.

_ Por lo visto él no es el único confundido -Shaoran se sentó en la silla al lado de mi prima al decir esto -por lo visto la negación viene de ambos lados.

_ Creo que tienes razón Shao, ¿quien lo diria? la mujer más inteligente que conozco no admite que se enamoró de un chico.

_ Yo no siento nada por él, por amor del cielo, es un tonto e imbécil, como podria sentir algo.

_ Capaz por esas mismas cualidades sientes algo -tiene que estas de broma, tengo que recordarle quién manda aquí.

_ Tomy, no te enojes, pero me te comportas como niña, solo piensa por un segundo, mira como te comportas.

_¿Y cómo me comporto?

_ Te enojaste cuando no te hablo por tres días -sabía que saldría con eso -Shao déjanos solas, creo que es hora de que tengamos una charla de chicas.

Este asistió, solo para dejarnos con una sonrisa muy irritante en el rostro, de te agarre o algo por el estilo.

_ Me enojo incluso contigo si me ignoras tanto.

_ Cierto, pero que yo recuerdo, no me dejaste de hablar por eso.

_Ni siquiera lo lamenta, está obsesionado por esos videojuegos -la vi suspirar como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

_¿Sabes lo que me dijo? -no me podría importar menos -me dijo que durante todo el viaje se sintió desesperado, sin aire, como loco por eso, que necesitaba jugar para relajarse.

_ Genial, fue para nada -maldito malcriado de mier..

_No me dio esa impresion, siento que estaba disfrutando, pero que hubiera disfrutado más si pudiera jugar a algo, como tu, no pudiste aguantar la semana sin hacer una broma -por que siempre se detiene en lo mismo.

_ Lo necesitaba me estaba aburriendo, tenía que sacar el…

_extras, igual que el, la diferencia es que tú podías hacerlo y él no ¿te imaginas estar en un lugar obligada sin poder hacer bromas? -levantó una ceja mientras me miraba, sabía la respuesta, probablemente me volvería loca -así se sintió el.

Odio cuando me sermonea, aún más cuando me muestra que estoy equivocada, pero no voy a ceder tan rápido.

_ Aun asi no voy a hablarle -ella sacudió la cabeza solo para levantarse e irse con su novio, durante unos segundo dejándome sola, con mis pensamientos (que no eran agradables)

Hacen una linda pareja, no me gustaría que se pelean solo por que no puedes aceptarlo tal cual es -en estos momentos odio a mi tan querida prima.

**Chiharu**

_ Estas segura Sakura -Takashi me miraba claramente preocupado -no me gusta planear algo sin el consentimiento de ella.

_ Creeme te agradecerá en el futuro, lo único que necesito es que vayas con Eriol y lo intentes de convencer de venir -sonaba como algo imposible -te lo pondrá difícil, no lo dudes.

_Ya lo creo, puedo imaginarme su aspecto en este momento -no debí decir eso, fue un mal augurio.

Conducir a su casa fue algo muy incomodo, no nos hablabamos tanto como para poder decir con honestidad que éramos amigos, por lo que no se que decir exactamente. La casa de él, no era lujosa como la de Tomoyo o enorme como la de Sakura, tenía una simpleza que encajaban con su propietario, tocamos el timbre igual de nerviosos.

_¿Por qué crees que se pelearon? -esa era una muy buena pregunta.

_No lo se, digo que podría haber dicho que enojara tanto a Tomoyo -que yo supiera era imposible hacerla enojar.

_Esto no me gusta -como siempre mi querido novio haciéndome sentir mejor.

_ Cállate ¿quieres? -escuchamos un ruido proveniente de adentro -ya viene procura parecer amistoso, no queremos asustar…

Lo siguiente fue algo difícil de procesar, ya que el chico que nos abrió la puerta se encontraba en un estado algo demacrado, tenía ojeras, claramente había llorado y tenía toda su ropa desprolija. Esto es lo que provoca que ella se enoje contigo.

_¿Que? -no parece muy emocionado de verlos.

_ Eriol, hola, mira tenemos que llevarte con nosotros a casa de Tomoyo -las palabras por primera vez desde que lo conozco no salieron con aire a cuentos de hadas, Takashi también estaba shockeado.

_No me importa -cerró la puerta en nuestra cara dejándonos algo confundidos, si se podria decir asi.

_¿Que demonios? -mire a mi novio que tenía la boca abierta -parece como si hubieran roto o algo, ¿estaban saliendo?

_ Que yo sepa no, ¿ahora que? -saque el teléfono mientras caminábamos de nuevo al auto, marque el número de Sakura y espere que ella tuviera una respuesta.

_ Saku, no lo pude convencer parece como si hubieran roto, ¿eran novios o algo? -el silencio era demasiado extraño, pero solo en cuestión de segundos supe con exactitud que Sakura había sido atrapada.

_¿Asique este era el dichoso plan? -estaba enojada, lo supe, incluso Takashi que no estaba escuchando lo supo -para tu informacion no estábamos saliendo, por lo que no pudimos romper, no molestes Saku, ahora me encargo de ti.

_ Tienes que verlo, no parece el mismo -sabia que era imposible lo que pedía, pero no perdía nada.

_ Pues que se joda por tonto -en ese momento escuchamos un grito de un niño, estaba llorando y por muy extraño que suene provenía de la casa de él -eso le pasa por tonto, ya me tiene harta…

_ Takashi ¿eso era un niño? -este me asistió con la cabeza, nos acercamos sigilosamente sin hacer ruido, mientras que escuchaba a Tomoyo, preguntarme de qué hablaba, pero solo pudimos escuchar una breve conversación desde la calle.

Clow, te lo pido, por favor, intentaré contactar a tus abuelo pero necesito que dejes de llorar -la voz de Eriol parecía cansada.

_ QUIERO A MIS PADRES, LOS QUIERO AHORA -por el suspiro de mi amigo, creo que no era la primera vez que le decía esto.

_ Tienes que venir y venir ahora Tomy -esta se quedó callada durante unos segundos.

_ Voy ahora, esperenme.

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Les agradezco mucho la participacion, me alegro que les este gustando, espero que este capítulo siga igual de emocionante, no olviden de comentar.**

**Nos Vemos la Proxima, Bye. **


	16. Chapter 15: Mi Tormento

**Capítulo 15: Mi Tormento**

Intentar controlar a un chico de 10 años no es fácil, se los digo, aun mas cuando hace todo lo posible para que no sea fácil. Como si su nuevo objetivo en la vida sea arruinar la tuya, solo porque el no obtuvo lo que al parecer tu no le diste.

**Tomoyo**

No se que esta pasando a estas alturas tengo unas ganas de salir corriendo de acá, sin mirar atrás pero tengo ese presentimiento que necesita mi ayuda y como toda buena amiga que soy se la daré (aunque quiere romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo)

Toque la puerta una y otra vez sin obtener respuestas, todo parecía cerrado como si no hubiera nadie, pero se perfectamente que está jugando o durmiendo, pero aun así nadie contesta. Me gire solo para mirar a mi celular, eran las 14 de la tarde, cuando se abrió la puerta, detrás mío, apareció un chico que podría ser el hijo de Eriol, tenía un cabello azulado, anteojos y una mirada de querer matar a alguien, como cuando lo conocí.

_ ¿Que quieres? -al parecer no era muy amable, sus ojos negros solo dejaban ver desprecio.

_ ¿Esta Eriol? -este asistió, solo para cerrarme la puerta en la cara, solo llevo unos minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez apareció un Eriol muy cansado -te vez horrible.

_ Tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¿que sucede? -algo está mal, parece decaído.

_ Podemos hablar -me hizo la seña de entrar a la casa, solo pude ver cosas en el suelo y un niño jugando a la play -¿como se llama?

_ Clow es mi primo -parentesco tienen, aún en el carácter, el mencionado se levantó para irse, supongo yo que a la pieza y jugar en silencio.

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ Sus padres murieron hace cuatro meses -diablos pobre chico -accidente de auto, deja vu, pero bueno, al parecer estuvieron buscando a sus abuelos por parte paterno y no los encontraron.

_ ¿Por que esta aqui?

_ Soy lo único que tiene -suena a discurso preparado -el chico volvió locos a todos diciendo que quería venir conmigo, mi tía tuvo la decencia de mencionarle que tenía un primo mayor de edad que le fascinaban los videojuegos.

_ Supongo que a él también -este asintió, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla -¿tienes para mantenerlo?

_Si, por suerte sus padres dejaron un fondo en caso de emergencia -eso no explica el cansancio -tranquila estoy así, por los papeleos que he tenido que llenar para hacerse cargo.

_ Que bonito de tu parte, podrías haberlo dejado en un orfanato, pero no el caballero Eriol tenía que acogerlo, muy lindo de tu parte -eso lo hace más humano y menos idiota.

_Es mi familia, no podía dejarlo solo, ¿Y no era eso que no me ibas a hablar de nuevo? -sabía que saldría con eso, él y su maldita memoria.

_ Estaba preocupada, tenía que asegurarme que estuvieras bien -el levanto una ceja mientras sonreía, parecía diferente, me da escalofríos.

_ Así que ¿gustas de mi? -algo en sus ojos brillo, lo cual no me gusto.

_Claro que no -él asintió, pero la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro -idiota.

_ Los adultos son confusos -la voz del niño me sacó de mi cabeza, solo para verlo mirándonos confundido -por que no salen y terminan con todo.

Después de una larga charla en la que al parecer los dos concordaron con que los invitara a comer, ni idea de como termine aceptando, nos fuimos al restaurante más cercano, ambos se comportan como si se conocieran de toda la vida, lo cual me daba mal augurio.

_ Eriol me dijo que eres buena haciendo bromas -mire como el mencionado se encontraba esperando nuestra orden, me resulta extraño que le hablara de mi, pero tengo que admitir que me alegra.

_ Si, ¿te gusta hacer bromas? -este asistió -¿cual fue la peor?

_Se la hice a un compañero de clases, te podría contar el tecnicismo, pero es más divertido el final, en resumen el acabo en la comisaría acusado de comprar y vender drogas -esa es bastante buena, tiene talento -tranquila no lo arrestaron, descubrieron que en realidad no era coca sino harina.

_ Esa es está bien, pero es de principiantes, el punto no es hacerles daño o llevarlos a prisión, sino atormentarnos, dejarlos con pesadillas, creeme, por mi, mi primo le tiene fobia al agua, los delfines y las arañas -claro que la última no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero él no lo sabe.

_ Estoy iniciando tengo apenas 10 años, aun me queda un mundo de posibilidades -este chico me esta empezando a agradar -aunque no puedo hacérselas a el me da pena, ademas necesito que alguien me cuida, no quiero terminar en el orfanato.

_Eso es razonable, pero te advierto, no querrás pasarte, tampoco es fácil criar a alguien que se excede, te lo digo por experiencia -este asistió, al ver como Eriol traía la comida, se preparó relamiéndose los labios.

**Eriol**

En este poco tiempo he aprendido varias cosas de mi que no conocía anteriormente, la primera realmente Tomoyo me pone incomodo, la segunda, puedo criar a un niño de 10 años, la tercera no entiendo a las mujeres y la ultima creo que la más importante, tengo miedo de que esta chica demonio me deje de hablar.

Si, todos son descubrimientos, pero después de estar un tiempo con Clow uno se da cuenta que hay partes de mi vida que tengo que arreglar, ahora se supone que tengo que ser un adulto responsable y todo eso. Tampoco quiero que el chico termine como yo, aunque ahora que lo pienso eso se ve un poco alejado, ya que se parece a Tomoyo con su manía de hacer bromas.

Por eso pensé que ellos podrían hablar un poco, antes de comer, salió bien, aunque por lo que escuche estaban planeando hacer una broma a Shaoran, bien al menos yo no seré su blanco, algo es algo.

_ Eriol -mire a una Tomoyo sentada plácidamente en mi sofá, después de comer terminamos yendo a casa a jugar con la consola -le estoy pateando el trasero.

Lo cual era cierto le estaba ganando 10 a 0, patético, yo no puedo involucrarme, aprendo, si ella se cree la mejor déjale, no quiero que me golpee como hizo en las "vacaciones" por perder contra mi.

_ Por lo visto si, no se puede hacer nada, es malo -el niño me miró enojado, sus ojos se cristalizaron -Clow eso funciona una, dos o incluso tres veces, ¿pero a la décima? lo veo improbable.

_ Tenía que intentarlo -el chico sonrió, como si fuera Chucky o algo asi, para volver al juego.

Se había pasado una semana haciéndome caer en esa trampa, con cada pequeña cosa se largaba a llorar, yo como todo caballero pelotudo, caía, solo para después aguantar las carcajadas de Clow burlándose de mí. Aprendo, lento pero seguro, no voy a comerme nunca más ese truco incluso si es verdad, que se joda, por molesto.

Me fui a la cocina, ese era mi refugio desde hace varios días, mi fascinación por los juegos se había apagado considerablemente, pero aún sigue ahí, esperando que me distrajera para dormir durante días, pero ahora eso no puede pasar.

_ Tengo que admitir que no esperaba que pudieras estar tanto tiempo alejado de las consolas -yo tampoco si soy sincero, pero las tragedias logran milagros.

_ ¿Vas a estar por aquí todo el tiempo? -hace más de tres días que se había quedado a dormir, me estaba matando la espalda de dormir tanto tiempo en el sofa.

_ Sorry, me agrada el chico y no quiero que tengas doble trabajo -creo que con ella aquí se volvió el triple -¿no te gusta que esté aquí?

Me miró a los ojos con esa típica sonrisa de no estoy haciendo nada malo, pero todas las neuronas de mi cerebro decían lo mismo, por suerte Clow lo dijo en voz alta, pensamos igual.

_ No conteste es una pregunta falsa -asistí, para después concentrarse en los platos que estaba lavando.

_ ¿En serio ahora tomas concejos de niños?

_ Resulta que el niño sabe más que yo de mujeres, patetico lo se, pero verdadero -el dichoso niño asintió, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

_ Como digas, pero ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en algo importante -hizo un ruido para llamarme, agarró a Clow de sus hombros -navidad.

El niño puso su completa atención en ella, como si le hubiera prometido algo, no se que tienen los niños con navidad, pero era verdad se nos había pasado el tiempo sin darnos cuenta y ni habíamos hecho el arbolito.

_ Supongo que el verdad, pero jamás me he preocupado por ella, a decir verdad no tengo nada, ni árbol -ella asintió mirando al cielo sin creerlo, espera creo que ella lo sabía.

_ Por supuesto, Eriol no celebra la navidad.

_ ¿Que? la navidad hay que celebrarla, donde dejara santa los regalos si no estamos preparados -tan maduro en algunos aspectos y tan infantil en otros, genial a hacer malabares para que siga creyendo en un gordo que entra por la chimenea que no tenemos y le deje regalos (suena a acosador ahora que lo pienso)

_ Exacto, por lo que ahora me voy y empiezo a preparar todo -probablemente mate a alguien -y mi querido discípulo, el dia 24 a las 12:03 realizaremos nuestra misión.

El mencionado asintió con una enorme sonrisa, no debí dejar que estuvieran tanto tiempo junto, eso fue una muy mala idea, cree un monstruo que ahora conoció a un demonio que lo educara.

Si realmente existes Santa, te lo pido desde una carta, una voz, un pensamiento, sálvame de mi tormento, no me merezco esto, carbon capaz que sí, ¿pero esto? definitivamente no, dios salvenme, se los suplico.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su comentario, bueno o malo, ayuda.**

**Nos Vemos la Proxima, Bye.**


	17. Chapter 16: Paso 12: Aceptar algo creo

**Capítulo 16: Paso 12: Aceptar...algo...creo**

Navidad significa generalmente muchas cosas, dependiendo de en qué momento de tu vida estés, para todo niño suele significar regalos, tener a tus padres comieron juntos sin pelear o sin que el trabajo intervenga, mientras que vas transitando la adolescencia suele tomar otro significado, amigos, fuegos artificiales, alcohol, fiesta. Pero a medida que vas creciendo, alejandote de estas facetas, te da una nostalgia, de solo esperar esta fecha para recordar como era en el pasado, para aprovechar ofertas o incluso comer sin sentir culpa.

Para mi en especial, no significa nada, otro dia en mi año, jamás le vi las cosas impresionante que otros ven, solo era un dia mas. Pero ahora se que eso no sera asi, no solo por que debo vivir con un niño de 10 años que al parecer adora esta fecha., sino porque la demonio tiene un brillo especial en sus ojos cada vez que habla de nochebuena.

No soy festivo, lo reconozco, no soy de soportar esperar en una cola durante horas para que te envuelvan un regalo, pero aquí estoy haciendo precisamente eso, solo porque se que si no cumplo con la tradicional fiesta soy, literalmente hablando, hombre muerto, me gusta vivir por lo que me estoy aburriendo a lo grande solo para eso (como adoro la vida)

Justo detrás mío estaban los noviecitos supuestamente custodiando, pero en realidad era una excusa pobre para no admitir que ellos se habían olvidado de comprar los regalos.

_No te lo voy a mostrar Shao, eso es trampa -esta chica tiene la voz demasiado infantil para la edad que supuestamente tiene.

_Eso es estupido, solo es un regalo, si quieres te digo lo que compre.

_No, quiero saberlo ese día -su novio suspiro mientras miraba cuanta gente habia aun en la fila -Eriol ¿que le compraste a Tomoyo?

_ La curiosidad mato al gato -como niña de primaria empezó a sacudirme el brazo una y otra vez, hasta que me di por vencido -un Ouija.

Se me quedaron viendo completamente asustado, al parecer a ninguno de los dos le gustan muchos los espíritus. Pero tengo que ser honestos que me paso por la cabeza hacer esa compra, pero al final preferí otra cosa.

_ Con eso no se juega -la cara seria de esta chica era demasiado graciosa.

_ Diablos que no, en serio le darás algo así de importante y poderoso a una chica que ya de por si no necesita ayuda espiritual para hacer nuestras vidas imposibles -en serio le tienen pánico a Tomoyo, no me extraña, pero me alegra saber que no soy el único.

_ Tranquilos, era una broma, aun no le compre nada, aunque algo de agua bendita no le vendría mal -ambos me sonrieron claramente aliviados -o capaz pague un exorcismo, eso sería más rentable.

_ No serviría de nada, asustaria al cura -los tres nos empezamos a reír sin parar, viene bien hablar con personas que conocen su capacidad de tormento.

_ Necesitas hacerle un regalo, no quisiera que se enojara nuevamente contigo por algo estúpido -eso era verdad.

_ Aun tengo tiempo no se preocupen, se me ocurrirá algo.

_ Si no le compras algo a ella, ¿para quien es esa consola? ¿para ti? -hace un par de meses hubiera dicho que si, pero no era el caso.

_ Para Clow, quiero que tenga algo completamente suyo y no algo prestado, es la más nueva y le compre un par de juegos que acaban de salir -Sakura se apoyó en mi hombro para ver mejor lo que tenía en la mano.

_Eso es muy tierno -si soy todo ternura, deberían darme una medalla o algo asi.

_ Ese chico es muy parecido a ti, le falta los lentes y completito

_Usa de contactos, pero no lo menciones -ambos me miraron confundidos -no le gusta que le recuerden que se parece a su madre.

Mi tia y yo éramos muy parecidos al menos en apariencia, era algo bastante común en mi familia, de por sí ya debe ser difícil verme a mi y recordarla a ella, o incluso verse a sí mismo en el espejo, ni a mi me gusta hacer eso.

**24 de diciembre **

Tal como lo esperaba Tomoyo exagero en todos los sentido con esa fiesta, cada centímetro de su casa estaba repleta de adornos navideños, parecía que la hubiera escupido un duende en persona o que estuviéramos en la fábrica misma.

Pero ella se veía radiante, invitó a toda su pandilla, su madre me miraba desde a lo lejos con una sonrisa que daba mucho miedo si soy sincero, pero no se acercó en ningún momento, tengo el presentimiento que Tomoyo la amenazó.

No se porque pero parecía que por una vez me encontraba celebrando una festividad en la que no me sentía excluido, Clow estaba bastante feliz, había intentado buscar los regalos en mi casa, pero algo que aprendí cuando era niño que siempre hay que esconderlos donde menos los buscaran, mi madre los dejaba en el lavadero, mujer astuta, no metí un pie en él hasta los 20 años, mi abuela decía que era su lugar preferido y que también ella los había ocultado allí en su momento.

Por lo que lo hice de ese modo, cubiertos de ropa sucia los deje a plena vista, el chico no puso ni un pie, mi madre era muy inteligente, al menos para ocultar regalos.

_ ¿Cómo la pasa mi joven discípulo? -no se porque se le pego la mania de llamarlo así.

_ Me encanta, ¿cuando abrimos los regalos?

_ Hay que esperar hasta mañana -la cara de el cambio e intento dar lastima con esos ojos cristalizados -soy mujer de tradiciones.

_ Quién lo diría -desde que la conocí jamás hubiera dicho que le gustara la navidad, pero siempre se descubre algo nuevo.

_ Como siempre tienes que decir un comentario así, pero no importa hay que festejar, un gordito adorable va a entrar en la chimenea este dia -eso me da algo de miedo -hoy se quedaran aqui es tradicion que todos se queden en mi casa.

_ ¿Los demás no lo pasaran con sus padre?

_ Claro que si, vendran despues de las 12, pero como sabía que no ibas a cocinar nada fresco ni delicioso para este increíble chico -señaló a un Clown que se infló de orgullo -te mentí para que vengas ahora.

_ Espero que no le estés enseñando eso a él, quiero que sea normal no un demonio -me miró claramente enojada, pero sin ocultar su emoción.

_No digas eso primo, ella es un ángel -¿desde que punto de vista? -además la vida no es divertida sin algo de picante.

El descarado me giño el ojo, esto ya es el colmo, le especifique que no revelara nada, no se puede confiar en nadie el dia de hoy. Por suerte Tomoyo solo le aplaude, no parece haber captado la indirecta, gracias a los cielos.

_Le estuviste hablando del gran arte -si como no -eso es Eriol, dalo a conocer al mundo entero, que nadie quede sin saberlo, así todos vivirán mejor.

_ Prefiero contarlo para que huyan de él -eso no era del todo mentira.

_ Pero de qué hablas. si hoy conocerás el paso 10 -o me libre, pense que habiamos acabado con esas tonterías -recuerda después de todo, es un arte, todos los dias se aprende algo nuevo.

_ Si hoy aprendí, a no creerte, ni una sola palabra -me golpeo el hombro, para después tomarme la mano y conducirme a la mesa repleta de comida que nadie iba a comer pero que aun asi se veia deliciosa -no como tanto.

_Ni yo, pero mi madre se dejo llevar.

_ Hace tanto que no cocinó una cena para alguien mas que nosotras dos -parece incluso ilusionada de que volviéramos, me da miedo, parece una película de terror, no voy a escapar nunca de esta casa.

La cena fue deliciosa para mi desgracia, solo nos queda esperar las campanadas, el 25 estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Clow estaba dormido en el sillon, es asombroso cómo se pasó horas diciendo que no se iba a dormir y ahí estaba desmayado.

_ Toma -Tomoyo me dio un pequeño regalo, se notaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo contenta -mañana no estare ahi frente a ese arbolito en tu casa por lo que te lo doy ahora, a las 12 en punto.

Lo agarre curioso de lo que había bajo el papel de regalo, no dude ni un segundo en hacerlo trizas, me sentía como un niño de nuevo, y justo ahí estaba una foto que había tomado en el cumpleaños de Chiharu, todos ahí embarrados y acostados en el suelo, no se porque pero me daba nostalgia, recordar eso.

_ Gracias, es increible -ella me sonrió para después abrazarme -pero yo también tengo algo para ti.

Por primera vez desde que la conozco la vi perpleja, eso me daba gracia, busque en la mochila que tenía y saque una laptop, la encendí con toda la paciencia del mundo, mientras ella se asomaba con un ceño en la cara.

_ No sabia que regalarte, para ser honesto, por lo que decidí usar mi talento para hacerlo, espero que no este tan feo como yo lo veo pero bueno -al conectarme al wifi pudo verlo, el trabajo que me llevo una semana entera completar, la página web de "El Arte del Picante", sus ojos largaron lágrimas mientras me abrazaba llorando -ahora todos sabrán de tu locura.

_ Eres...tierno...cuando...quieres -sí supongo que lo soy -quedo hermoso.

_Me alegro que te guste ya tiene más de 1000 suscriptores, la gente espera tu sabiduría, claro que yo complete los primeros pasos, pero ahora puede hacerlo la creadora en persona -ver a alguien llorar jamas me gusto, pero si les soy honesto, nunca vi a alguien llorar de alegría.

Con la cara cubierta de lágrimas me tomo el rostro, y me llevo al mismo paraiso solo con sus labios, supongo que ya lo estaba extrañando, hubiéramos seguido si no fuera porque todos los chicos aparecieron por la puerta.

La casa se vio invadida por una multitud de familias, que estaban impactados de ver a Tomoyo llorar, su primo casi me mata, me persiguió por un buen tiempo hasta que ella le dijo por qué lloraba. Chiharu me felicito como si hubiera domado a un terrible dragón (cosa muy cercana)

Todos estaban contentos, viendo como la creación de la mujer mas loca que conozco fue, no sólo dado a conocer, sino que además aceptado, ni yo pude creerlo al inicio, pero sucedió. Clow se despertó mucho después, con una sonrisa muy extraña en el rostro, pero estaba tan contento por lo que vivía que no me importo, ni siquiera un poco sus planes.

Esa fue mi navidad, la mejor hasta el momento, espero guardarla en lo más profundo de mi memoria, para recordarla toda mi vida. Si les soy sincero termine algo dado vuelta, la fiesta se nos fue un poco de las manos, pero nadie se quejo, ni siquiera yo.

Antes que me olvide, ya supe que estaban tramando esos dos, resulta que Tomoyo quería bautizar a Clow en el arte de las bromas, para desgracias de Shaoran él era la víctima, le pusieron laxante en la sidra, se pasó la fiesta en el baño, el pobre sigue ahí incluso ahora a las 7 de la mañana, me apiado de él. Pero eso no fue todo, el primo de Tomoyo tambien se llevo algo, hizo un muy mal comentario acerca de mi página y se llevó una broma algo rencorosa, creo que era una de emergencia que terminó siendo usada.

Consiste, por lo que vi, en una gran bolsa de cosas raras arriba de la cabeza de el, simple pero debo admitir que efectiva, el olor es insoportable, se lanzó a la piscina pero aun así apesta a huevo podrido, por lo que me dijo Clow, tenía incluso algo de un zorrillo.

Me estoy olvidando de algo muy importante, antes de que terminara completamente borracho, me dijo que había completado el paso 10, aceptar al otro ¿o era? el desafío, aceptar algo, creo, no voy a dar vuelta si no me acuerdo no hay nada que hacer, despues le pregunto bien.

Si esto fue navidad no quiero imaginarme lo que será año nuevo.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, les deseo una muy feliz navidad y un hermoso año nuevo.**

**Nos Vemos la Proxima, bye.**


	18. Chapter 17: Paso 13: No te rindas

**Capítulo 17: Paso 13: No te rindas...no espera era no darse por vencido, sorry mi culpa.**

Después de una de las festividades más asombrosas de mi vida, muchas cosas han cambiado, ahora tengo una novia oficial, un primo que debo cuidar. En sí, una pequeña posibilidad de una familia, pero como todo en mi existencia, se tiende a ir al carajo justo cuando menos me lo espero, esta en mi ADN, heredado desde mis ancestro hasta hoy en dia,mi padre lo llamaba "la sangre maldita"

Se cuenta que cuando menos te lo esperas, es cuando aparece una maldición, que dura décadas, puedes huir o esconderte, pero al igual que Tomoyo, te encuentra, para mal, te succiona la sangre como un vampiro de antaño, pero no crean que su héroe se rendira, jamas, es el protagonista de esta historia, por esa razón, me encuentro luchado contra dragones actualmente, que me debilitan, pero se los contaré más adelante, ahora sigo con lo interesante.

Cuando uno tiene la vida más que preparada, tiende a cometer muchos errores que no puede distinguir por más que les preste atención, por esa misma razón cuando un gran donjuan como yo, se enfrenta a la difícil tarea de contentar a una mujer complicada, bueno tienden a fallar por ser...bueno...yo

Si tal como lo oyen, después de las festividades, de comer a tal grado de quedar igual de gordo que un cerdo, me relaje, si soy honesto, deje que todo me resbalara a través de mis queridos amigos cibernéticos y me olvide de mis obligaciones parentales y matrimoniales.

Error grande, lo se, no se preocupen, pero ahora que sé con exactitud qué hice mal, me encamine a arreglarlo para poder así ganarme un lindo beso en la mejilla, que hasta ahí llegamos, si mi querida Tomoyo no quiere regalarme uno en la boca, pero tranquilos lo lograré.

Pero concentrándome de nuevo, después de eso, y bueno de unas cuantas sacudidas, tiros de mesa por la cabeza, malas palabras, me perdono, si le hice mi tecnica de niño bueno. No le quedó ninguna opción, es infalible, nadie jamás la ha igualado, mi querido primo esta en la dura travesía de conseguirla pero es muy dura para el.

Ahora aquí frente a ella, con esa caderas, esas piernas y esa hermosa sonrisa, Tomoyo me mira con cara de querer hacer una hoguera de brujas conmigo, pero tranquilos, lo tengo completamente controlado.

_ Vamos estuve ocupado, no lo hice a propósito -mis palabras sonaron algo bruscas, lo se, pero ella responde a eso.

_ Me prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer, pero no el chico me ignora, de nuevo -como toda descendiente de dragones ella deja ver el humo de sus orificios nasales, dan miedo se los confieso.

_ Estuve preparando todo para los reyes, lo sabrías si te dignaras a escucharme un poco -tuve que hacerlo, lo lamento, es que yo también la extraño, quiero saber de ella, pero ella también puede ser cruel.

_ ¿Ahora me acusas de no escucharte? lo haría si dijeras algo interesante, pero el confesar que no tienes la menor idea de como hacer algo, no es algo que me llame la atención -que frías palabras puede decir, la belleza no da amabilidad, lección para recordar.

_ Es para Clow, supuse que te interesaría al menos un poco -sí mi querido primo, el sufre por esta ruptura.

_ Claro que me interesa no digas tonterías, solo me distraje -mi querida se vio presa de un enemigo más grande que cualquier dragón, más grande que Gandalf, no espera ¿cómo se llamaba el otro mago?

Como sea no voy a recordarlo, ese enemigo era internet, si desde que cree esa pagina, desde que el mundo conoció el peculiar arte del picante, ella no ha dejado de mirar esa pantalla, charla, comunicando su impresionante...bueno, modo de vida, si tengo que ser honesto, eso me quita peso de encima, pero algo de atención no vendría mal.

Pero después de tantos días, peleando con ella, uno tiende a buscar consuelo en casa, pero la mia se encuentra invadida por un niño de lo más peculiar y molesto, si dije molesto, ese chico puede colmarme la paciencia con mucha facilidad, sus bromitas son de lo mas pesadas.

Ya estoy un poco harto, de que cada pequeño paso de la casa se vuelva una posible arma mortal para mi salud física y mental, no se confundan puedo ser muy inteligente, pero no puedo adivinar todo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Es más, ahora mismo mirándolo tan tranquilo, se te pasa por tu mente, es bueno él no pondría papel transparente en el asiento del inodoro.

Tampoco haría una trampa con los utensilios de cocina, pero ahora que lo pienso con más detenimiento, agradezco que no haya usado los cuchillos. Pero aun asi, necesito un descanso, ir al mundo de los sueños, solo para aterrizar nuevamente en la realidad, me estoy desviando lo se, pero les digo que aun así, quiero matar a alguien.

Atravesarlo con mi cuchillo de ninja bien afilado, lanzarlo al monte dum como si fuera una película de elfos, gritar a los vientos que nos dejen en paz y llorar por un cambio de aire. Solo para ver que estoy encerrado en un portón con llave, obviamente si no, no diría que estoy encerrado, por favor presten más atención, es mi vida saben, tomenselo en serio.

No quisiera saber que estoy hablando a la pared, ¿saben? es complicado ser yo,, recibo cachetadas por nada, no entiendo a las mujeres, en serio ¿desde cuando esta mal mirar como se visten? si que ellas sepan que estas ahi. Como sea, después de varias charlas que suelen terminar con un chichon en mi frente, Tomoyo tomo la sabia decisión de alejarse de todo, como en nuestras vacaciones, claro sin tormentas o hambre.

En esta ocasión fuimos a la playa, mi piel es frágil quiero avisarles, parecía que me estuvieran cocinando a fuego lento, doloroso si les soy honesto, me tosté cual cerdo en reunión familiar. Pero valió la pena, verla en bikini, ñan, lo mejor de todo, un par de besos ahi por ahi, unas risas cuando descubren que no se nadar, vamos era obvio ¿no?, no sali jamás de mi casa.

_ ¿qué quieres hacer esta noche? -¿insinuaciones tan pronto en la relación? somos famosos, no nos falta nada.

_ Algo relajado, me duele el cuerpo, siento que hubiera hecho ejercicios para un año -la realidad, no sali mucho del agua, jamás vi tanta agua junta en un solo lugar, podría haber un monstruo como el del lago Ness, existe, no se atrevan a decir lo contrario.

_ Qué tal una cena tranqui, yo la preparo -no suena mal, pero sigue sonando a trampa.

_ Como quieras, yo no sé nada sobre cocinar, por lo que no esperes que sea de ayuda -o eso es completamente cierto, soy mas inutil que gato en la cocina.

_ Que bueno, como si esperara lo contrario, a estas alturas, era obvio -esas palabras tan amable por parte de mi amada, me llenan el alma.

Todos reunidos esperando no acabar envenenados por la comida que mi corazón prepara, pero se notaba en el aire el nerviosismos, Chiharu tan guapa como siempre, se preparaba para huir, solo necesitaba una salida visible y paf por arte de magia ya no la veríamos.

Pero tengo que admitir que no estaba tan mal, digo no fue agradable, pero tampoco mortífero, todos sobrevivimos, al menos durante unas cuantas horas más. Éramos una familia unida, como jamás tuve, que hermosura, los novios abrazados por toda la sala, les confiezo que aun no me acostumbro al hecho de ser un amor con ella, más aún cuando me lanza cosas por la cabeza.

Pero como todo caballero de la época anterior, estoy al lado de ella aun cuando me lo impidan, ¿quien es ese rival tan poderoso? seguramente se preguntan, mi tan querido primo que la aleja de mí, con sus travesuras y diabólicadas, si me invento palabras y todo, así de genial soy.

_ Eriol -mi amada me llama mientras estoy en mi eterno sueño de tenerla a mi lado -Clow tiene una nueva idea que quiere implementar, iré a ver si es posible o que no se haga daño.

_ De acuerdo, procura asegurarte que no mate a nadie en el proceso -eso no se veria bien en su curriculum, quiero que trabaje en el futuro, ya saben para que siga sus sueños más profundos y logre llegar a las estrellas.

Después de una noche muy relajada con grandes compañeros, me dirijo a mi hogar, ese donde nadie puede hacerme daño, donde yo soy el rey, al menos cuando dejo que morfeo me lleve al mundo de los sueños.

Un dia a la vez, ese es un buen dicho acorde a mi tan dificil vida, es que soy un guerrero lo se, se los digo todos los días, porque hay un paso que mi amada no conoce, si uno inventado por mi, sin él, "el arte del picante" no podría concretarse, el paso número 13, no darse por vencido, jamás... bajo ningún motivo.

Seguir adelante, aun cuando la cruel vida los tire para abajo, levántense, sacudan el polvo del dragón, hagan un hechizo poderoso y díganle al mundo entero, No Te Tengo Miedo.

**_ ¿Takashi?**

**_ Si ¿Que sucede?**

**_ ¿Por que hablas solo?**

**_ Me gusta hacerlo, me aclara las ideas.**

**_ Dejalo está completamente loco.**

**_ Ves, Shao me entiende.**

**_ Te apoyo hermano.**

Como iba diciendo, no se rindan, incluso con una novia dragón, o un sin fin de mala suerte, yo he vivido, aun sigo aqui les dejo mi legado, el mayor regalo que puedo darles, con palabras escritas aquí en mi dulce corazon.

**_ Creo que fue al mundo del teatro nuevamente.**

**_ Mientras que no haga nada raro, me da igual.**

Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa, estoy aquí para ustedes, sepan que no estan solos, yo tambien tengo una vida complicada y no estoy para nada loco, miren qué milagro, existen no duden de eso, ahora me despido, les dejo mis memorias, por hoy ya fue.

**_ ¿Por que dijo mi nombre?, ¿esta bien?**

**_ No lo creo, capaz Tomoyo le arrojó algo por la cabeza.**

Nos Vemos la Proxima, bye.

Pd: No confíen en ninguna Daidoji, como consejo para el futuro, aprendan de mis errores.

**_ Yo no le arroje nada por la cabeza, no me miren así, el nacio o más bien se crió asi, su madre lo dejó caer cuando era bebé, no pueden culparme de todo lo que sucede, que alguien enloquezca no es mi culpa, ¿entendido? no me ignoren...**


	19. Chapter 18: Paso 14:Conocer y soportar

**Capítulo 18: Paso 14: Conocer y soportar a la familia de tu novia **

Debo admitir que después de un año de lo más curioso, no tengo de que quejarme, mi vida dio un vuelto, tengo novia, amigos, un primo, una existencia de lo más reconfortante, se podría decir que ya está, se acabó, vuelta de la siguiente página, pero no los dejo aquí solo con tres renglones escritos después de lo que sea que haya hecho Takachi antes, yo creo que necesitan un poco más, por eso sigo aquí.

La vida de noviazgos es complicada, necesito un poco más de ayuda, además según Tomoyo, aun quedan un par de pasos más que debo aprender, no se de que se trataran pero de algo estoy seguro, saldrá algo lastimados de ellos.

No todo es diversión es más creo que he discutido tanto con ella que mi garganta está completamente destrozada, encima Clow está con la idea de que puede ser mejor que ella en las bromas, pobre chico iluso. No me voy a quejar de la falta de tiempo que pasamos juntos, porque a decir verdad me podría importar menos, digo me lo paso jugando, pero lo que me molesta es que ella después salga diciendo que no pasamos el finde juntos WTF.

La hipocresía es tan poderosa en ella que creo que invento la palabra ella misma, tenemos personalidades distintas eso está más que claro, pero he aprendido que cuando peleas con una mujer agachate, ¿que exagero?, te lanza lo primero que tiene al alcance. Por suerte yo no he sido la víctima de esos arranques de ira, Takashi siempre "me protege" (en realidad lo lanzó a los perros, por tonto)

Pero en esta semana de san valentín paso algo muy…¿como decirlo? ¿raro? ¿peculiar? ni idea a estas alturas, debo decir que ya ni se que se supone que hice mal, ahí entran ustedes. Cuando nadie me ayuda Sakura aparece, como ángel guardián que me protege con las palabras, Takashi con el cuerpo y Meiling con los berrinches (cada uno tiene un superpoder)

Me siento como el prof Xavier de los X-men, pero en este caso serían los H-men ¿suena raro? por qué a los chicos no les gusto nada. Tengo que encontrar un nombre mejor, pero con el dia del amor les diré que hice y que HICE, capaz ustedes ven con mas claridad mi error.

**14 de Febrero de 2016**

Me levanté como cualquier dia, es decir, un humor de mierda, dolor de cabeza y puteando a Clow a los cuatro vientos, pensando en que comer, mi gran mala suerte es que supuestamente tengo que darle al chico comida balanceada, ni se que significa eso. Fui a comprar las flores después de comer, dejando al niño con Sakura, supuestamente Shaoran tambien estaba preparando el día, para desgracia de mi primo él lo iba a pasar con la madre del demonio.

Con el mejor traje que tenía, es decir, una camisa y pantalones limpios me encamine a sorprenderla, ¿Que me encontré ? con una Tomoyo completamente enojada.

_ ¿Dónde demonios estabas? -Con las manos sobre la cintura se encontraba esperándome en la puerta de su casa.

_ Preparando todo, te dije que vendría a esta hora, ¿de nuevo no me escuchabas? -se quedó quieta haciendo memoria.

_No recuerdo que lo hayas hecho, como sea avancemos -No la conozco lo suficiente como para decir cuando esta rara, pero si tengo que indicar una escena peculiar desde que nos conocimos seria esta, con espacio.

Comimos, nos pusimos cursis como diría mi primo, hasta que ella se enojó con una camarera y salió corriendo a su casa. No me habló durante días, ¿ven? les dije que estaba rara.

**Actualmente**

Estoy aquí como tonto esperando que Clow decida que ponerse, comprar ropa para chicos es demasiado complicado, si ya sabe que elegirá lo primero que encuentre, pero no, tiene que hacerlo todo más lento, lo hace a propósito lo se, pero aun asi me quedo sentado en la tiendita imaginando formas de matarlo.

Sale cada vez con un traje de lo mas ridiculo, de vaquero, con traje de boda, de surfero, creo que esta jugando a los disfraces, que chico más raro.

_ Tiene un hijo de lo más adorable -miro a la vendedora, una chica joven de unos 20 picos que me miraba con una sonrisa de lo más irritante, ¿tengo cara de ser padre?

_Si, pero no te dejes engañar, el demonio saldrá de su escondrijo -se quedó mirando impactada, al girarse una chica con una gran cabellera morocha la miraba con cara de matarla, literalmente, un poco más y la hacía picadillo.

_ ¿Que? -la vendedora sacudió la cabeza con rapidez, para salir corriendo.

_ Ya era hora que salieras de tu casa, ¿tu madre te hecho? -se sentó a mi lado sin dirigirme la mirada.

_ Sí, ¿contento? -¿por qué lo estaría? ahora tengo que soportarla yo -no me fuiste a visitar.

_¿Para que?, no he tenido ganas de que me griten sin ningún sentido.

_No me voy a disculpar, coqueteabas con la camarera igual que con la vendedora- espera…¿QUe?...¿por eso se enojo?

_ Bromeas ¿verdad? ni se como coquetear, que ¿ahora lo hago por arte de magia? o capaz que se me escapa como todo y desde ese dia hablar con una persona es coquetear, tienes que avisarme -si las miradas mataran yo estaría bajo tierra descuartizado.

_ No es gracioso -bien al menos pensamos igual -se que tengo razón.

_Me alegro al menos tu lo crees, es importante tener confianza en lo que piensas, es un don que se pierde.

_ Tengo muchas ganas de golpearte -espero que no lo haga, tiene demasiada fuerza para ser una chica -¿Que hacen?

_ Clow está eligiendo ropa -mientras tanto sale con un atuendo que encajaría en los ochenta -aunque a estas alturas creo que solo esta jugando.

_ Yo tambien lo creo.

_Me vas a decir porque estas tan enojada últimamente -la mire solo para recibir un tratamiento de silencio -no me gustaría acostumbrarme a esto.

_ Yo que tu lo hago, al parecer tienes la capacidad de provocarme -sobre todo de manera inconsciente debería ser considerado un superpoder, molesto pero poderoso -con el tiempo libre pensé en nuestro siguiente paso.

_ Maravilloso, ¿terminare vivo? ya sabes quisiera seguir con mi vida despues de el -ya he recibido suficiente golpes como para aguantar mas, pero la sonrisa que me dirigió solo logro que temblaba de pies a cabeza, debería actuar en una película de terror, ya saben como la psicópata de turno.

_ Tranquilo te divertirás -lo veo improbable -al menos yo lo haré.

_ Termine quiero esto -señalo toda la ropa que se había colocado, si piensa que lo haré esta completamente loco, lo cual está.

_Claro, cuando veas a un cerdo con alas y un arcoiris en su trasero comprare todo eso, hasta el momento te tendrás que conformar con lo primero.

Después de soportar un berrinche que duró toda la vuelta a casa, la cena, el almuerzo al día siguiente, toda la tarde y la cena que continuaba, supongo que puedo decir con completa honestidad que le grite tanto que el chico se cayó casi de inmediato, no me gusta hacerlo pero límites lo tiene cualquiera.

Nos pasamos casi toda la tarde jugando videojuegos, después decide arrastrarme al exterior a conocer personas, demasiado oxigeno para mi, pero despues de tantos meses terminas acostumbrandote de ser ese ser humano común y corriente que todos esperan que seas, si claro.

_¿Estás listo? -tanto como se esperaría en este caso -este es un muy importante paso, sobre todo en nuestra relación.

Trampa, escapa, huye, tu vida depende de eso.

_¿De..a...cuerdo? -no me gusta, tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

Nos dirigimos hacia una casa de igual tamaño que la de ella, sólo que diez veces mayor, parecía algo nerviosa, les digo trampa, toco el timbre varias veces hasta que el gran portón se abrió y salió una voz diciendo "ya salgo"

_ El paso se llama, conocer y soportar a la familia de tu novia -antes de poder reaccionar me empujo al interior antes justo antes que el portón cerrará nuevamente, al girarme ella se rehusaba a mirarme -suerte y lo siento.

¿Acaban de sacrificarme? me siento un cerdo en pleno ritual pagano, solo que yo no sé a qué me enfrento. Gire de nuevo a la casa para encontrarme de cara con un hombre muy alto y ojos violetas cabello morocho oscuro y una mirada que me recordaba demasiado a...voy a matarla cuando salga.

_ Buenas joven Hiragizawa soy el padre de Tomoyo, supongo que por tu cara no te dijo que vendrías a verme -lentamente además, no soy de los que azotan a las mujeres pero lo veo posible en mi futuro, me quitaria estrés -No pareces que me estés escuchando.

O capaz debería hacerle el tratamiento del silencio a ella también, puede que le diga a Clow que le haga una broma o…¿porque me aprieta tan fuerte el hombro? no me gusta que se acerquen a mi, ¿es necesario que esté tan cerca de mi cara?

_ Yo que vos empiezo a prestar atención -demasiado parecido la mirada, alerta peligro -no me gusta que me ignoren.

_ Siento un deja-vu muy fuerte en este momento -relajado considerablemente me guió a la casa, digo yo porque obligar queda mal, ya saben agarrar del hombro y tironear puede confundir.

_ Tomoyo heredó varias partes de mi personalidad, no puedo decir que las mejores, pero definitivamente es preferible que no se parezca a su madre, es la hija del demonio deberías haber conocido a su padre, o capaz que lo hiciste y por eso me miras así -no pero comparado con su madre yo digo que el abuelo es peor, pero será mejor que no me meta en eso ¿verdad?

_No es que yo tambien llamo a tomoyo hija del demonio -la risa de este sujeto da demasiado miedo, por favor ayuda.

_ Sí supongo que ella también lo es, yo en cambio tengo un personalidad tan diferente, mi madre siempre me lo dijo, era demasiado bueno ya sabes inocente para semejante mujer -¿es broma verdad? ¿está delirando? asiente Eriol o te matara, asiente por amor al cielo -será mejor que nos sentemos a comer, no quisiera que pasaras hambre conmigo, yo no soy como ellas.

¿Estoy en medio de una pelea matrimonial?

**Tomoyo**

_ Me siento culpable, es peor que dejarlo con mi madre, no se como me deje convencer, que digo fue miedo puro miedo -¿que hice?

_ Tranquila Tomi, sobrevivió a tu madre, tendrá agallas para tu padre -lo veo imposible -pero después de casi 4 años ¿por qué aparece ahora?

_ Para joderme la maldita vida para eso, según él tiene que involucrarse más en la vida de su preciosa hija -maldito mentiroso -te lo digo solo para arruinarla igual que en el pasado.

_ No exageres, capaz que quiere remediarlo todo -la mire sabiendo perfectamente que no podría soportarlo -de acuerdo, pero la esperanza nunca se pierde, después de todo tienes un hermanito, eso es bueno ¿no?

_ Me apiado del tonto que tiene que soportarlo, me pregunto cuanto tardara en ignorarlo e irse.

_Eso es muy cruel Tomy, pero supongo que es justificado.

_ Por una vez, solo cierra la boca Saku.

**Eriol**

El peor dia de toda mi maldita vida, voy a matarla a ella y a su padre (si como no) ese tipo da más miedo que su madre, si ella logra congelar el corazón, él definitivamente me asesina. Ver a una Tomoyo con una sonrisa de disculpa tampoco ayuda, como si la perdonara.

_ Lo siento enserio no tuve opción me obligo -no importa si es posible que sea así, no la perdones.

_Te odio profundamente, ahora mismo siento un vómito que posiblemente vaya directo a tu cara -okey asqueroso pero muy necesario para dejar mi punto de vista -jamas me senti tanto dolor físicamente como mentalmente, no puedo mover el maldito hombro de tanto que lo apretó.

_ Realmente lo siento, te prometo que te lo compensare -odio, profundo.

_ Nada de lo que hagas en este instante hará que te perdone -yo quiero matar.

_ Me haré cargo de Clow durante una semana entera para que pueda jugar sin preocuparte por nada -odio...no espera eso es interesante -lo buscaré a la tarde y te lo dejare a la noche, tendras 13 horas ininterrumpidas completamente solo.

_¿También cenara contigo?

_Si -interesante -durante toda una semana iniciando desde mañana.

Camine a mi casa deseando poder dormir un poco, después de tanto quilombo todo junto, necesito descansar durante horas, disfrutar de paz y armonía (si claro) No puedo odiarla ella sabe perfectamente cómo llegarme, definitivamente enamorarme de ella fue un error.

Abrí la puerta de casa para encontrar a mi tan querido primo jugando en la play.

_¿Dónde estabas? -así se siente que alguien no te mire al hablar.

_En el infierno -se siente raro.

_¿Que? -me miró despegando los ojos de la pantalla, solo para dirigirme la mirada confuso.

_ Mañana la pasaras con Tomoyo todo el dia, toda la semana va a ser así, por lo que sería bueno que decidieras que quieres hacer con ella -me fui directo a la cama deseando adentrarse en los hermosos sueños que no te lastiman.

_¿Que hizo Tomoyo?


	20. Chapter 19: Paso 15: El paso fantasma

**Capítulo 19: Paso 15: El paso fantasma, el inicio y el final**

**Tomoyo**

Definitivamente hacer enojar a Eriol es una mala idea, tiene la capacidad de ignorarte con mucha facilidad como si solo con su mirada pudiera hacerte sentir como la basura más grande de la tierra. Así me siento yo, les digo no es bueno sobre todo por la culpa que no abandona mi pecho haciéndome sentir aún peor, mi padre no es fácil, a su lado mi madre es una santa (imaginen)

Por lo que hacerse cargo de su primo no parece gran cosa, pero se que el necesita espacio por lo que se podría decir que es lo mas razonable, sobre todo si quiero que el me vuelva a hablar, quien diría realmente quiero que me habla (a esto llegue) por suerte Clow me agrada, su manera de ser me recuerda a lo que era.

_ Así que ¿qué hiciste? -cuarta vez que me lo pregunta en la hora -vamos, es raro verlo tan enojado, tienes que admitirlo, quiero saber que paso.

_Solo meti la pata, solo eso, asi que ahora pensemos en otra cosa, por ejemplo -me senté en ese banquillo tan incómodo del parque para mirarlo detenidamente -¿quieres hacer algo en especial?

_ Si quiero ir a ese parque nuevo que hay -¿en serio? -era broma hay una tienda de bromas en el centro ¿vamos?

_ Eso suena a algo mio, asi que si, vamos, pero procura no comprar nada pensando en Eriol, quiero que me perdone -él asistió con una sonrisa, no se porque pero presiento que no me hará caso.

Pasear con un chico que piensa en como atormentar a los otros es sumamente divertido, su mente maquina nuevas formas de bromear, incluso algunas que por la mía ni se pasaría, tiene un gran futuro por delante, me encantaría verlo concretarlo.

La tienda que hablaba era pequeña no muchas personas le prestaban atención, definitivamente no era de las que yo me atrevería por entrar, demasiado sospechoso, pero aún más el nombre "Cartas Clow" ¿que demonios?

_ Es de la familia de mi madre ¿sabias? -¿que? -la familia Hiragizawa se especializa en bromas por lo que tenemos más de 4000 sucursales para vender nuestras invenciones.

_ ¿Es broma? -él sacudió la cabeza, mi novio forma parte de la mayor franquicia de bromas.

_ ¿Eriol no te contó?, ¿cómo esperabas que pudiera vivir sin preocuparse por el dinero? -pero si ese es el caso, ¿por qué razón? -mis abuelos están ahí dentro, quiero verlos.

Bajo la cabeza sin mirarme, pero podía ver con claridad cómo las lágrimas caían, no pude más que abrazarlo intentando mover mis ideas, aclarando cada duda que tenía. Pero ninguna respuesta tenía la suficiente coherencia para esto.

_¿Por que no se hicieron cargo de ti? -subió su mirada llena de lágrimas que intentó limpiar a toda costa.

_ Ellos se la pasan trabajando por lo que le dijeron al de servicios infantiles, que Eriol se haría cargo, que él estaría todo el tiempo conmigo, seria lo justo que necesitaria -me suena a cobardía -no pienses mal, ellos son geniales me enseñaron todo lo que se, jamás se llevaron bien con el padre de él, por esa razón nunca los conoció.

_¿Por que no cuidaron de él cuando sus abuelos murieron? los necesitaba -el solo me miro confundido.

_ Ellos me dijeron que Eriol se fue cuando cumplio 18 años -¿Que? ¿mintieron o el lo hizo? -¿entramos?

Tomando aire me dispuse a averiguar más sobre lo que pasaba, algo definitivamente no encajaba, dentro había el típico aire de biblioteca, pero jamas me senti mas en casa, había de todo, desde el cojín de aire hasta sustancias sospechosas. Un anciano se encontraban en el mostrador con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban frente a una caja que supongo yo que contendría material nuevo, al escucharnos se giró y se mostró muy sorprendido al vernos.

_ ¿Clow? ¿Que haces aqui? -el niño solo corrio a abrazarlo.

_ Tenia ganas de verlos -el anciano me miró, como si sospechara de mi.

_ ¿Quién es ella?

_ Tomoyo, es la novia de Eriol -su mirada tomó una muestra de pánico, al parecer Eriol fue el que me dijo la verdad, controlate no quieres sacarles la careta frente a su nieto.

_ Tu abuela está al fondo, ve a verla -sin dudarlo corrió como si no hubiera un mañana, todo contento -lamento que te haya arrastrado hasta aquí, íbamos a ir a visitarlo dentro de poco.

_ Me suena a mentira -su mirada cambio a rabia.

_ No se que te abra dicho Eriol, pero yo amo a mi nieto -si como no.

_ Se ve que le tienes aprecio a Clow, lastima que ese amor no se transmita a tu otro nieto -creo que estoy exagerando, ya está haciendo las mismas señas de Eriol cuando se enoja.

_¿TE DIJO ESO? QUE NO LO QUEREMOS, TÍPICO, IGUAL QUE SU PADRE -por lo visto mi familia no es la única con problemas.

_ Lo que me dijo, es que después de que sus abuelos murieron, sus otros abuelos lo abandonaron, lo dejaron solo cuando necesitaba apoyo -su postura cambió, apartando la mirada -y por lo visto es completamente real.

_ ¿Realmente crees que nos haríamos cargo de un asesino? -¿de que habla? -¿me vas a decir que la muerte de sus padres y sus abuelos fue demasiada coincidencia.

_ Lo que escucho son excusa, si realmente fuera cierto no hubieras enviado a Clow con el.

_ Son idénticos, por qué no ponerlos juntos -este tipo es un idiota, ¿realmente cree eso?

_¿Crees que yo maté a mis padres? -Clow se encontraba en la puerta seguido de su abuela que tenía una mirada llena de pánico, como si quisiera escapar a toda costa -¿Que Eriol es un asesino? EL ME CUIDO ME PROTEGIÓ, ÉL HIZO LO QUE USTEDES NO SE ATREVIERON, MI MADRE TENIA RAZON SON UNOS MOSTRUOS.

Diciendo esto salió corriendo de la tienda sin mirar atrás, si algo le pasara definitivamente Eriol me mataria, por lo que heche a correr intentando alcanzarlo, sin mucho éxito, tengo que hacer más ejercicios. Justo antes de que cruzara la calle sin mirar siquiera a sus lados, lo agarre evitando que un camión se lo llevara por delante, estaba llorando sin poder detenerse, su corazón estaba quebrado.

_ No los escuches tu sabes la verdad -limpie sus lagrimas, intentando no largarme a llorar -no los necesitas, Eriol sobrevivió sin ellos, te enseñara a hacerlo.

_La mayoría del tiempo está solo, no le gusta la compañía, no quiero tener una vida así.

_ El cambio, creeme antes de que lo conociera era peor, pero tu y yo lo logramos cambiar, no sabes como será en el futuro, no lo abandones, él te necesita tanto como tu a el, todos lo necesitamos.

_ ¿Por que no podía tener una familia normal?

_ Yo tambien me pregunto eso todos los días -pensando lo alcé en mis brazos para continuar, no podía regresar a casa, aun no, pero ambos necesitábamos verlo, como por arte de magia mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, ya que el se encuentra al otro lado de la calle confundido.

Cruzó corriendo sin ni siquiera prestarle atención a los coches que pasaban a su lado pitando, como tal príncipe azul se acercó a ambos y nos abrazo, no necesitábamos decírselo, él ya sabía que hacer. No me contuve solo pude besarlo dejando mostrar cada sentimiento que durante semanas estuvo retenido en una coraza increbrantable.

_ ¿Que paso? -le dio un beso en la frente a un Clown cubierto en un mar de lágrimas.

_ Tus abuelos -su mirada cambió bruscamente, una careta de frialdad apareció -ellos dijeron cosas no muy agradables sobre ti.

_ NOS LLAMARON ASESINOS, SON MALOS...QUIERO…-ni siquiera podía hablar de tantas lágrimas que echaba, Eriol miraba de un lado para otro, haciendo indicaciones de que fuéramos a casa.

_ Tranquilizate, no me extraña, pero no los escuches, mi padre me lo dijo, preferible ignorarlos -me tomo de la mano, mientras intentaba sonreír sin dejar mostrar la tristeza que sentía -vamos ¿quieres helado?

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron, demostrando que sigue siendo un niño, demasiado dulce para las ideas que se le ocurren. El camino a casa fue muy silencioso, Clow se durmió de tanto llorar, pero las preguntas circulaban en mi mente, una de ellas, es ¿porque Eriol estaba fuera de la casa? ¿no iba a jugar?

_¿No deberías estar jugando videojuegos -me sonrió como niño que hace una travesura.

_¿Te crees si te digo que me aburri? -la verdad es que si, me sorprenderia mucho -supongo que me acostumbre tanto a jugar con él y programar todo mi dia segun sus necesidades, que ya no me entretengo con mis anteriores actividades.

_ Eso, suena muy a padre -definitivamente, el seria bueno en eso.

_ Supongo que sí, he recordado mucho como eran los míos, lo he aplicado y al parecer mi padre y mi tía eran muy parecidos, ya que Clow me ha dicho que le recuerdo a ella -no parecía contento con eso, pero aun así parecía alegre al saber que hacía las cosas bien.

_¿No quieres que el sufra recordandolos? -él asintió con la cabeza -creo que es mejor que no se olvide de ellos, eres lo mas cercano, tendría que ser asi, por cierto…

Procure poner mi mejor cara malévola, lo cual logre sobre todo porque se puso blanco en cuestión de minutos, me encanta hacerlo, se ve muy dulce congelado de miedo.

_ No me dijiste que tu familia se dedicaba a las bromas -el color regresó significativamente a su cara, al igual que la sonrisa.

_¿En serio? ¿decirlo y que me convenzas de torturar a algunos de tus amigos, seguramente a Shaoran? o no, hace tiempo que deje de hacerlo -eso quiere decir que al igual que su primo él podría tener potencial, interesante.

_¿Cuál fue tu mejor broma? -puse cara de cachorro igual a la que me había enseñado Sakura (si ella también tiene sus truquitos)

_¿Por qué quieres saberlo? te digo que no te llego ni a los talones -eso es obvio pero aun así es interesante, lo empuje incitandolo a contar -bueno, bueno, no recuerdo la edad que tendra pero construir una trampa en el jardín de la casa del vecino.

¿Nada más? acabo de desilusionarme mucho, pensé que al menos hubiera hecho algo que hubiera herido a alguien, eso es lo que pasa cuando crees demasiado en algo la caída es muy fuerte.

_¿Que pensabas que mate a alguien? vamos no soy tan bestia -definitivamente, me pregunto como sería de niño, antes de todo eso.

_¿Solo una trampita?, ¿Que gracia tiene eso? ¿de que constaba? ¿suspenderlo, que tropezara o otra cosa? -el se puso a pensar intentando recordar, al parecer había pasado hace mucho.

_No, hice un hueco de tres metros que se tapaba, lo malo es que es difícil de reconocer desde afuera -¿que? -ya sabes como la trampa de boy scout, un agujero en el suelo.

_Eso no tiene nada de espectacular, ¿te castigaron por eso? -realmente no creo que fuera gran cosa, definitivamente no era bueno en eso.

_La verdad es que si -no me lo creo -sobre todo cuando me olvide de sacarlo y se quedó ahí durante tres días.

Me quede congelada durante unos segundos ¿tres días?

_ Estuvo en ese pozo durante tres días -él asintió con la cabeza -¿sin comida o agua?

_ Si la verdad es que si, salió bastante mal a decir verdad, casi me meten en el reformatorio -¿cuántos tenía? -creo que tendria 5 años capaz, a estas alturas ya ni recuerdo.

_ Tanto potencial echado a la basura -me sonrió mientras que se encogía de hombros.

_ Nunca fui fanatico como tu, prefería divertirme, pero como dice mi madre tendía a exagerar un poco al hacerlo, así fue como conocí los videojuegos -debieron dejarlo con las bromas, más saludable.

_ Me hubiera fascinado conocerte en esa faceta, nos hubiéramos llevado genial.

_ Probablemente, pero recuerda dos personas que se parecen mucho tienden a terminar -jamás he escuchado eso pero bueno.

_Se dice que los opuestos se atraen, nadie mencionó de los semejantes.

_Solo piensalo, tienes a una persona exactamente igual a ti, con todas tus virtudes y semejanzas -se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa que se asemeja a la mía en mis momentos malévolos, he aprendido a diferenciarlas -¿donde está el picante en eso?

_Eso es cierto, pero hablando de picante, aún tenemos el siguiente paso.

_¿No me libro nunca? -jamas diria yo.

_No, ahora tenemos que acordar que hacer, porque es algo...como decirlo complicado, pero tranquilo, llevará tiempo y es probable que no lo completes ahora.

_Eso me da muy mal augurio -debería, tengo tantas cosas planeadas para ese momento, se me hace agua la boca de solo pensarlo.

_ Relájate disfruta este lindo momento, pero ya que quiero que te congeles de miedo, podriamos llamarlo el paso final, la muerte del pasado -suena un poco teatral, pero es culpa de Takashi, el me pego lo cursi.

_ Yo lo llamaré el paso misterioso o tal vez el paso incógnita, o algo por el estilo, para que cualquiera que lo escuche se congele de miedo -umm interesante, es una buena idea.

_ Me gusta, que tal esto, el paso fantasma, el inicio y el final -se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, hasta que porfin me contesto.

_ Okey, me gusta, eso me hace sentir enjaulado, como debería hacerlo -todo está en su sitio ahora el camino final, que será muy..entretenido, tiemblo de solo pensarlo, pero la verdad tengo un poco de miedo, después de todo, dependera de el si completarlo o no.

_ Mañana sera el aniversario del día en que nos conocimos -era verdad que momento más indicado para iniciar.

_ Será mejor que tengas algo preparado no aceptare niñerias de ti -hizo un gesto de malestar para después suspirar, definitivamente es divertido ver como puedo volverlo loco.

_ No te basta con hacer mi vida imposible ¿verdad? tienes que darle vuelta.

_ Por supuesto.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que les haya gustado no olviden de comentar, ayuda.**

**Nos Vemos la Proxima, bye.**


	21. Chapter 20: El Final

**Capítulo 20: El final ¿o será el comienzo de mi verdadera tortura?**

_Me recuerdas porque hago esto por favor -me mire al espejo mientras un Shaoran me sonreía intentando acomodarme la ropa -Ya sabes uno en la desesperación se olvida.

_ La amas -no eso no parece un buen motivo -ya no tienes salida alguna, si escapas ella te perseguira por el resto de tu vida con una latigo en la mano.

Sí definitivamente ese sería un buen motivo para hacerlo, pero ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente ¿porque no huí cuando la conocí? por que soy imbecil por eso.

Me dirigí completamente blanco hacia un altar que su prima había decorado con total esmero, mis padrinos mirándome con una sonrisa típica de, estas en la misma mierda que nosotros aguantate y solo espere a que ella apareciera.

No recuerdo un dia en que haya pasado tanto miedo, les juro, estoy temblando , solo ver pasar a las damas de honor mientras que espero mi sentencia ahí parado rezando que algo haya pasado, miro a mi lado solo para recordar que nadie en ese lugar se animaria a salvarme, su madre me mira con esa sonrisa macabra que congela lagos enteros, mientras que entra por la puerta.

Sola tal como dijo que haría, con una sonrisa radiante, haciéndome olvidar el miedo, el pánico por saber como lo haría, una risa me salio al ver a mi tan querido primo detrás haciendo gestos con la cara, mientras sostenía el vestido.

Tenerla frente a mi me hizo recordar que calvario tuve que pasar para simplemente pedirle que se casara conmigo.

**9 Meses Atrás (no, no esta embarazada, mal pensados)**

_¿Crees que me diga que si? -mire a Takashi que hacía un gesto de pensar, estuvo así durante varios segundos -No estoy para que te tomes tu tiempo.

_ Lo siento, pero claro que dira que si que pregunta tan tonta es esa, hace dos años que salen ¿o no? -bueno si, pero tampoco espero que lo haga -deja de pensar en negativo, piensa en flores, eso siempre ayuda.

No a mi, ahora estoy pensando en sangre y vampiros, eso me pasa por ver esa estupida pelicula de Crepusculo con ella antes de dormir, me atormentan con su piel blanca y sus ojos amarillos.

Planee esto durante meses, quién demonios lo diría, yo no, se los aseguro, estoy completamente seguro que me lanzó un hechizo de vudú o algo por el estilo, porque no recuerdo ni siquiera haber comprado el anillo, pero aquí estoy intentando no matarme en el proceso (dificil, lo se)

Ibamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario cumpliriamos dos años este mismo dia, segun ella siempre tengo que pensar fuera de la caja para contentarla, en resumen haz algo diferente todos los años o te mato, solo dos años me tomo conocer sus miradas asesinas, su manía de hacer bromas en plena mañana, la de renegar como niña de tres años si la comida no era de su gusto y mas aun que considero importante, su extraño gusto en películas, podria ser novio de una chica que le gustan las películas de Jennifer Aniston, pero no, no ese no soy yo, tengo que buscar a la chica que adora los vampiros y las películas de miedo.

Soy un genio, muy inteligente para la raza humana, no tienen la mas minima idea de cuantas noches no pude dormir por las películas que le apetecía ver, no me gusta ese genero, a decir verdad lo detesto.

Por lo que pensar algo completamente novedoso para pedirle su mano, digamos que fue muy complicado, sobre todo sabiendo que tendría que pedirle ayuda a su madre (eso fue lo más aterrador...en realidad miento...fue pasar dos semanas enteras viéndola casi todos los días durante más de dos horas a solas, eso fue lo peor), movilice a toda la banda de locos desquiciados, que con una sonrisa de, estas completamente muerto, me ayudaban (lo cual no me daba mucho valor)

Decidí hacer lo más cursi posible para que no se quejara de mi romanticismo o cursilería como quieran llamarlo, hasta que tres días antes me di cuenta que eso solo encajaría en una chica completamente normal y creanme ella nunca a entrado en esa categoría, por lo que decidí con todo mi valor hacer lo más extraño posible, un poco más y traje a Halloween antes de tiempo, solo necesite una cosa, Una Casa de Terror.

Les diré cómo lograr que una chica que no parece gótica a simple viste pero que en realidad tiene un gusto muy gótico quiera casarse contigo:

Paso 1: Tener una idea clara que le pueda gustar, hecho, una casa de terror definitivamente le gustaría.

Paso 2: Imaginarse si puedes sobrevivir a esa idea, bueno eso fue lo complicado, pero creo que lo logre aunque Clow puede arruinar mi vida.

Paso 3: Conseguir un monto de figuras de ceras de cosas horrorosas, que tampoco te provoquen un infarto, no lo logre, hay que ser sinceros.

Paso 4: Conseguir una casa en las afueras que parezca proveniente de una película de terror repetitiva pero escalofriante, hecho, una cabaña en el bosque (que cosa mas cliche que esta)

Paso 5: Convencer a sus amigos cobardes de que te ayuden, hecho, aunque tuve que amenazarlos un poco (les dije que le diría a Tomoyo que se rehusaron a ayudarme, al día siguiente los tenía a todos a primera hora de la mañana, nunca falla)

Paso 6: Decorar dicha casa para que se asemeje realmente a una de terror puro, sin causar infartos, no lo conseguí, necesitare un corazón nuevo.

Paso 7: Hacer un par de trampas inofensivas para que se ría un poco de mi inutilidad, no fue difícil.

Paso 8: Convencer a Clow que haga las verdaderas y que sean de calidad, no fue difícil.

Paso 9: Asegurarse que no sean excesivas, tuve que hacer varios recortes, creanme podrían haberla matado, gracias a dios por el paso 9.

Paso 10: Recrear todo el arte del picante en una sala apartada, para que sea la parte cursi, logrado, muy romántico y empalagoso.

Paso 11: Dejar de escribir pasos inútiles que no les funcionara a nadie, okey ahora me detengo, Tomoyo realmente me afectó.

**Dia de la verdad deseenme suerte (la necesitaré)**

Con el mejor traje posible, tome aire varias veces sabiendo que por más que respirara nada me daría el valor suficiente como para hacerlo confiado, por lo que será mejor que me encamine de una vez a mi perdicion.

_¿Lista? -me miró con esa mirada de estoy emocionada.

_ Por supuesto, estoy ansiosa por ver que me tienes preparado -no se como logra congelar el corazón solo con un par de palabras, en serio no puedo tener tanto miedo.

_ Vamos entonces -conduje durante más de una hora, la distancia fue algo que definitivamente no había calculado, la irrito bastante, pero en el momento en que vio la cabaña con las telarañas por fuera, un enorme cartel que decir "Entra por voluntad propia" todo el enojo desapareció, una sonrisa de emoción nuevamente decoró su cara, mirándome me empujó a entrar (sabía que le gustaría)

Al entrar las imágenes de los típicos vampiros y asesinos se mostraron decorando, mientras que los pisos desechos de moho no dejaban moverse mucho, definitivamente hice un trabajo demasiado bueno, pero ella no retrocedía, como supuse.

Los sonidos de cadenas decoraban el aire al igual que los gritos de personas pidiendo ayuda, solo deje que ella se orientará al llegar a la gran sala decorada con su peculiar arte solo pudo sonreír de alegría. Pero no deje que se detuviera solo la empuje a la primera trampa inofensiva, en recuerdo de las suyas en el pasado, pero digamos que no salió como esperaba, un click sonó detrás nuestro, cerrándose la puerta por la que habíamos entrado.

Tomoyo me miró con una sonrisa, pero al ver mi cara de qué diablos pasa aquí, supo que algo pasaba, solo un nombre apareció en mi mente Clow, voy a matar a ese chico, lo juro.

_¿Qué sucede? no me digas que esta es tu actuación, vamos Eriol.

_ Voy a matarlo, no puedo dejarlo a cargo de nada, siempre lo mismo, moviendo los hilos desde afuera, maldito malcriado -ella me miró sin entender.

Antes de que pudiera explicarle a qué me refería, el suelo debajo nuestra desapareció, como si realmente fuera una película de terror de tiempos pasados, un tobogán nos tiró abajo, caímos durante varios minutos, mientras que imagenes extrañas aparecen por nuestras cabezas, arañas, ratas, víboras empezaron a inundar el tobogán, gracias al cielo no eran venenosas, pero continuamos cayendo sin saber a donde íbamos a parar.

Un líquido verde nos cayó sobre la cabeza, apestaba a cosas asquerosas, una cabeza de pescado cayó a mi lado dejándome ver de qué mierda era eso, cuando al fin caímos sobre suelo sólido y quieto, no pude evitar vomitar del asqueroso aroma, ella solo se reia mientras que intentaba desesperadamente quitarse todo de encima.

Pero aquí eso no terminó, el suelo debajo nuestro se quebró tirandonos abajo nuevamente, por suerte no era muy profundo pero estaba repleto de agua roja, Tomoyo cayo arriba mio mientras que miraba alrededor, emocionada por lo que vendría a continuación.

_ Tengo que admitir que te lo tomaste en serio eso me gusta.

_ No fui yo, este fue Clow, ese chico me ignoró nuevamente.

_Oh vamos seguro que asi es mas divertido -si como no.

_ Gracias por eso, me pase no se cuantas horas sin dormir para que te guste lo que él hizo más que lo mio, muy bonito -ella se quedó pasmada sin saber qué decir.

_ Yo...lo siento…

_ Como sea ya quiero salir de aquí -me levanté con toda la fuerza que me quedaba en el cuerpo, cuando me di cuenta de un dolor insoportable en mi pierna derecha -Diablos, mi rodilla.

_¿Que? -se paró mirando la pobre rodilla que apenas se veía por tantas cosas viscosas arriba de ella.

_No puedo mover la pierna, creo que me la disloque.

_ Será mejor que intentemos ubicar a los chicos -odio a ese chico.

_ No lo esperes mucho tiempo, ellos no están se supone que estábamos solos -se quedó mirando sorprendida, agarrandome de la pared me pare sin apoyar mi pierna derecha -será mejor que ubiquemos el lugar donde ese demonio puso la salida.

Pero por mas que buscábamos estamos en un agujero sin salida, suspirando solo me acosté en el suelo, me la iba a pagar, Tomoyo se sentó a mi lado mirando hacia arriba.

_ Lo lamento, no quise…

_ Olvidalo...me esta matando la rodilla será mejor que encontremos una forma de salir -ella asintió, levantándose nuevamente siguió buscando entre las rocas.

_ Capas que pueda escalar por algunas de ellas te traería una so….-se cayó casi instantáneamente, hizo un ruido de esfuerzo sacando una roca hueca de la pared, miró en su interior quedándose pasmada.

_¿Que? ¿dejo algo adentro o es casualidad? -ella solo miraba dentro de la roca sin ni siquiera contestarme, lentamente sacó lo que había ahí, dejando ver un anillo -Oh

_¿Qué es esto?

**Les podría decir que paso a continuación pero prefiero dejarlo en la imaginación ya saben para que ustedes mismo la terminen como lo deseen...okey no me maten ahora continuo, que delicados son.**

_ Bueno eso, es….ah….un anillo -soy muy inteligente para dar mis respuestas ¿verdad?

_Ya sé que es un anillo Eriol, la pregunta es ¿porqué está aquí, con una nota de Clow que dice, esperos que digas que si? -voy a matarlo definitivamente lo haré, lentamente además, para que sufra.

_ Por que cuando lleguemos a casa lo dare en adopcion -se me quedó mirando.

_¿Me ibas a pedir que me casara contigo? -debo decir que la propuesta está algo arruinada .

_ Supongo que no me queda otra que decir que esa era la idea inicial.

_¿La idea inicial?¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo? -¿por qué tenemos esta conversación?

_Ah...claro que sí...pero como veras no salió todo como esperaba...además tengo un dolor insoportable EN LA MALDITA RODILLA me encantaría salir de aquí, claro si no te molesta retrasar esta propuesta arruinada otro dia mas -soy adorable cuando me enojo ¿no lo creen?

_ Me molesta, depende de ti -siempre depende de mí, porque jamás depende de alguien más, de Clow tal vez, ese desgraciado tiene demaciada suerte.

_ Tomoyo, ¿te quiere casar conmigo? -junto sus brazos mientras que se apoyaba en la pared.

_ No pareces quererlo en serio -tiene que ser una maldita broma, en serio tiene que serlo, mejor la mato a ella.

_Oh ahora lo quiero aun menos ya que estoy aquí en un líquido rojo y viscoso que se mete en mis calzones y una rodilla que no está en su posición normal que me provoca un dolor indescriptible, así que lo lamento, lamento no sonar sincero cuando el dolor no me deja pensar con coherencia

_ Solo quiero oírlo sincero y pensar, diablos realmente se olvida de todos mis defectos, de mis padres y quiere casarse conmigo.

_ Estoy aquí encerrado en un agujero creo que no hay nada más evidente que esto para decir que quiero ser tu esposo, sino definitivamente NO HUBIERA PEDIDO AYUDA AL ESTÚPIDO DE MI PRIMO ¿no crees?

_Si eso…. supongo que es verdad.

_ Ahora que lo aclaramos y que por más que realmente quiero escuchar tu respuestas, quiero aún más, ir a un hospital, ¿por favor? -ella asintió mientras que se agachaba para mirar donde antes estaba la roca, antes de ni siquiera hacer algo, se colocó el anillo en el dedo, para después apretar un botón.

**Actualidad**

Si quieren saber que paso les diré que ese botoncito era para llamar a los chicos que esperaban pacientemente afuera de la cabaña, cuando entraron se quedaron pasmados al ver donde estábamos, tardamos unos minutos más en salir sobre todo esperando a la ambulancia, Clow estaba llorando diciendo que no sabía que me iba a hacer daño (¿como se supone que lo odie cuando hace eso?) tarde un mes entero en recuperarme de la rodilla, Tomoyo y yo nos fuimos a vivir juntos empezamos a programar la boda y decidimos castigar a medias a Clow por hacer bromas sin mi consentimiento (según él tenía que ser especial y sorpresivo y por supuesto tambien lo tenia que ser para mi)

Y aquí estoy viéndola venir a mi con un hermoso vestido blanco, esperando para iniciar nuestra gran aventura juntos, estoy definitivamente frito, créanme voy a morir joven, no durará ni tres meses, pero diablos que quiero intentarlo, después de todo, ¿Que es la vida sin algo de picante en ella?

**Epílogo: 22 años después**

La vida suele dar muchas sorpresas, jamás sabes que te espera, mis padres son el vivo ejemplo de eso, se conocieron cruzándose un dia en el supermercado, que mas increible que eso, no les diré que el amor de mi vida está ahí afuera esperando a que yo llegue, pero les puedo decir que realmente estoy dispuesto a cruzarme con ella y darle un buen abrazo para jamás dejarla ir.

Les dire un poco sobre mi persona, soy algo callado, me encantan los videojuegos, mirar el cielo dejando ver la expansión del universo, sonreír ante la vida que te tira abajo, demostrar que se puesde ser feliz incluso si nadie te acompaña.

Tengo dos padre completamente locos que me demuestran que nada es imposible, una madre que adora hacerle broma a las personas, mostrar que todos tienen una debilidad, una padre que se pasa casi todo su tiempo libre trabajando con la tecnología, que tiene ideas revolucionarias sobre la existencia.

Tengo una familia integrada por sus amigos más cercanos que solo me demuestran que algo en lo más profundo de tu ser puede ser una genialidad, cada uno con sus cosas peculiares y extrañas que solo te demuestran que si estás bien acompañado tu vida puede ser definitivamente una montaña rusa con muchos altibajos y subidas, pero un increíble viaje que solo hace más que volverse una confusión.

Con mis 20 años aprendí todo eso solo con verlos y como su hijo predilecto, debo seguir sus enseñanzas al pie de la letra, dejarlos orgullosos de mi camino, el que yo mismo elegiré cuando menos me lo espere y al igual que mi padre encaró el remolino que mi madre fue para su vida, yo seré el uno o el otro, la puerta que cayó y voló por el viento o el ojo del huracán, depende de cómo la vida se oriente a mi.

_ Disculpa -una chica con una gran cabellera castaña me mira tímidamente -lo lamente pero la fila para el cajero está avanzando.

Mire la cola que tenía frente a mi, mi madre tiene razón cuando me distraigo lo hago en grande.

_ Lo siento me distraje -ella solo asiste mirando nuevamente su teléfono con un enorme calendario -eres muy ordenada, diablos tiene muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

_ Soy secretaria es todo lo que debo hacer para mi jefe -sus mirada se volvió triste -es muy aburrido.

_¿Por qué no haces otra cosa? -ella solo se encogió de hombros.

_¿Qué podría hacer no soy buena en nada más? no puedo arriesgarme a perder mi trabajo, qué tal si hago algo diferente y termino en la calle.

_ Vamos ¿que seria la vida sin picante? -al decirlo me imaginé a mi madre decirselo a mi padre con una sonrisa, mientras que él sacudía la cabeza diciendo "¿cómo sería mi vida si no me hubieras dicho eso?" -Ya se te enseñaré lo necesario para que puedas darle algo de picante a tu rutina diaria.

Ella me miro confundida, sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez.

_ Está decidido no hay nada que puedas hacer ¿Como te llamas? -se me quedó mirando sin poder reaccionar -vamos ¿como te llamas?

_ Ruby.

_ Mucho gusto -le tendí mi mano - Soy Spinel Hiragizawa y te enseñaré un complicado arte que se ha pasado de generacion en generacion por mi familia.

_¿En serio? tengo miedo de preguntar.

_ Vamos no es tan malo, mi padre sobrevivió a él, ahora es feliz junto a mi madre.

_De acuerdo..¿como se llama?

_El Arte del Picante.

**Gracias por leer y por comentar.**

**Aqui los dejo, es el final, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia sacada de mi cabeza, si es asi, no olviden comentar para bien o para mal.**

**Nos Vemos en otro fic, bye.**


End file.
